The Prince's Assistant
by jas-1995
Summary: All human. Bella Swan is de nieuwe assistant van de kroonsprins Edward - een 'bad boy' die liever geen koning wordt. zal de vonk tussen hen twee overslaan?
1. Chapter 1

**heeeey,**

**Dit is niet mijn eigen verhaal, maar ik vertaal dit verhaal uit het engels,**

**so, this story belongs to crystalbutterfly48, and crystal if tou ever read this, you're so amazing that I can transelate this story (L)**

**Ik hoop dat jullie het verhaal er leuk vinden =D**

**

* * *

****BPOV**

"Bells, het is tijd om op te staan!"

"Nog een paar minuten, pap" Mompelde ik in mijn kussen.

"Bella, je wilt niet te laat zijn op je eerste werkdag" zei hij, terwijl hij mijn kamer inkwam en de dekens van het bed aftrok

"Pappa" zeurde ik

"Kom op, ze zullen hier zo zijn" zei hij, toen hij vertrok

Ik geeuwde, en stapte uit bed. Het was zeven uur in de ochtend. Ik was al lang niet meer zo vroeg opgeweest.

Mijn naam is Isabella Marie Swan, ik ben 21 jaar, 1.70 lang, bruin haar wat bijna nooit goed zit en ik heb bruine ogen. Als ik mij vervelendste eigenschap moest uit kiezen, zou ik zeggen dat ik een enorme kluns ben, ik val altijd over mijn eigen voeten. Vroeger woonde ik met mijn moeder Renee en haar man, Phil, in Phoenix, Arizona. Mijn vader, Charlie, is haar ex-man en ik ben ongeveer een maand geleden naar hem verhuisd.

Nadat ik drie jaar geleden klaar was met de 'High school', ging ik naar 'college' op Dartmouth, Literatuur studeren. Ik mijn doel os om schrijfster te worden, ik heb een paar ideeën gehad. Maar ik kon er nooit een samenhangend verhaal van maken. Als ik een idee heb, dan komen er altijd tien andere ideeën in mij op. De verhalen die ik schrijf eindigen bijna altijd in romantische verhalen, wat een gebied was waar ik niets van wist, omdat ik er geen ervaring in had. Mijn enkele pogingen tot het schrijven van een verhaal, kwamen nooit verder dan een paar hoofdstukken.

Ik ging dus voor drie jaar naar 'college' en toen ik afgestudeerd was kan ik niets gaan doen, behalve een boek gaan schrijven. Maar zoals mijn moeder zei, zou het erg lang duren om een boek te schrijven, en de tijd om een uitgever te vinden dan nog niet eens meegeteld. Dus stelde ze voor om in de tussentijd een andere baan te nemen.

Dat was waar Charlie zich ermee ging bemoeien. Charlie woont op Arcenciel Island, een klein eiland voor de kust van Australië. Het is een onafhankelijk land, met hun eigen Koninklijke familie, wetten en alles. Charlie zit in de regering bij de rechtshandhaving. Hij vertelde mij dat een lid van de Koninklijke familie een persoonlijke assistent nodig had( de andere was ontslagen om een of andere reden), en dat hij wel een goed woordje voor mij wilde doen. Ik had geen andere ideeën voor werk, dus ik accepteerde het. En verassend genoeg kreeg ik de baan, en vandaag is mijn eerste werkdag.

Ik word de assistent van de kroon prins van de Koninklijke familie. Ik keek er niet echt naar uit – de prins was altijd negatief in het nieuws, veel feesten, vaak dronken, slapen met veel verschillende meisjes en hij maakte zich nooit zorgen om de toestand van zijn land. Maar het is een baan.

"Bella, ben je eruit?" Schreeuwde Charlie

"Ik kom!"

Ik rende zo snel als ik kon, zonder te vallen, van de trap af. Charlie was in de keuken. Hij maakte pancakes.

"Wow, pap, je bent gewoon voor één keer in de keuken" grinnikte ik. Charlie in de keuken was net als een vampier die in de zon ging. Het gebeurde gewoon niet.

"Kom op, ik kan ontbijt maken" zei hij, terwijl hij een bord voor mij neer zette.

"Dankjewel papa, maar het had echt niet gehoeven, je hebt me al aan deze baan geholpen." Ik stopte en stukje pancake in mijn mond, het was niet zo slecht als ik verwacht had.

"Wat, is het een misdaad om ontbijt te maken voor mijn dochter?" zei hij met zijn wenkbrauwen opgetrokken

Toen we klaar waren, hielp ik hem met de vaatwasser in te ruimen. Het was 10 voor acht. Ik zou in het paleis gaan wonen, om dichterbij de prins te zijn. Een aantal mensen zouden rond acht uur mijn spullen komen halen.

"Ben je nerveus?" vroeg Charlie?

"Verschrikkelijk" mompelde ik.

"Maak je geen zorgen, alles komt goed. De Koninklijke familie is erg aardig."moedigde hij mij aan.

"De prins ook?" vroeg ik sceptisch.

Charlie hoestte, en mompelde iets wat klonk als 'Nou, naast hem.'

"Hoe ga jij het in je eentje overleven" vroeg ik.

"ik ben niet hopeloos Bella, ik heb bijna 20 jaar alleen gewoond" zei hij droog.

"Ik zou niet weten hoe je dat voor elkaar heb gekregen" Ik keek uit het raam, en zag een auto voor de deur staan.

"Oh, ik denk dat ze er zijn" zei ik terwijl ik naar de deur liep om die open te doen.

"Mevrouw Swan" vroeg een jonge man

"Ja"antwoordde ik

"Bent u klaar om naar het paleis te gaan?"

I knikte en draaide me om naar Charlie

"Dag pappa" zei ik, ik begon tranen te voelen in mijn ogen

"hé, bells, niet huilen. Ik zie je snel weer"

"Doei"

Een half uur later (Charlie woonde aan de andere kant van het eiland) kwamen we aan bij het paleis, het huis van de Koninklijke familie. Het was een prachtig kasteel, het had zo uit een sprookje kunnen komen. Het was gebouwd op een heuvel, met uitzicht over de stad. Er waren vele torens en zelf een gracht en ophaalbrug.

Het zou mijn huis zijn voor… wie weet voor hoe lang? Ik zweer dat ik daar niet voor de rest van mijn leven blijf. Zo snel als ik mijn boek kon uitbrengen, zou ik er weggaan. Maar toch, het was nog steeds ongelofelijk mooi.

"Dit is niet echt"mompel ik als ik uit het raampje van de auto naar de muren kijk.

"welkom bij het Cullen kasteel, Mevrouw Swan"zei de bestuurder, terwijl hij uit de auto ging om mijn deur open te doen.

Ik keek verbaas rond. Charlie had vaak gezegd hoe moot het kasteel was en ik kon zien dat hij niet had overdreven. De binnenplaats, waar ik stond, was alsof hij uit een romantische film kwam, met klimop op de muren, de zware geur van bloemen in de luit en een grote fontein in het midden.

"Hallo, jij moet Isabella Swan zijn" zei een stem van achter mij. Ik draaide om en zag een mooi vrouw, die naar mij toe liep, met haar hand naar voren

Ik schudde haar de hand "Bella" zei ik

"Hoi Bella, ik ben Lauren Mallory, de baas van de werknemers op het paleis. Als eerste, zal ik je het paleis laten zien, terwijl je koffers naar je kamer worden gebracht en dan zal ik je voorstellen aan de prins."zei ze glimlachend

Lauren lieten mij het hele paleis zien. Ik dacht dat het enorm leek van de buitenkant, maar het was gigantisch aan de binnenkant. Er waren alleen al 20 slaapkamers voor gasten. Iets van 30 badkamers, een balzaal, een eetzaal en een bibliotheek. Toen ik zag hoe groot die was, was ik er meteen verliefd op.

"je zult later meet tijd hebben om rond te kijken" zei Lauren, en ze nam me mee de trap op naar mijn kamer

Ik volgde haar door de gang, en stopte zo vaak als het kon om naar schilderijen te kijken. Tot ik struikelde over een tapijt. Ik deed mijn ogen dicht en wachtte op de klap van de harde grond, maar die kwam nooit. In plaats daarvan voelde ik twee sterke armen om mijn middel, die er voor zorgde dat ik niet viel.

Ik deed mijn ogen open, en zag een paar heldere smaragd groene ogen.

"Gaat alles goed mevrouw?" vroeg de man, en zette mij terug op mijn eigen voeten.

Ik bloosde, verlegen omdat deze mooie jongen die voor mij stonde, mij gered had. Hij leek ongeveer ergens in de 20, lang, lichte huid, gespierd, met verwarde bronzen haren, die een sexy stijl hadden. En dan die groenen ogen, veel te mooi voor zijn eigen bestwil. Niemand was zo perfect als hij was.

"alles gaat goed" zei ik terwijl ik nog meer bloosde. "bedankt" zei ik voordat ik achter Lauren aan haastte, ik keek nog een keer over mijn schouders, naar die knappe man.

Ik vroeg me af of hij ook in het paleis werkte, en of ik hem nog een keer zou zien.

**EPOV**

Ik keek hoe het meisje van mij weg liep.

Ik wou haar achterna roepen, om te vragen waarom ze in het paleis was, maar besloot het niet te doen. Mijn vader verwachtte mij in zijn kamer, en ik wou niet te laat zijn, vooral om het gene wat er komen zal.

Terwijl ik de andere kant als haar op liep, besefte ik dat ik aan haar dacht.

Ik wist dat ik aantrekkelijk was. Mijn goede uiterlijk en het feit dat ik de prins ben, trok ze aan als bijen op honing. De meisjes waren altijd mooi. Maar dit meisje was pas echt mooi.

Ik zag haar vallen, en ving haar net op tijd, bedank god voor mijn snelle reflexen. Ik was verast hoe haar warme kleine lichaam perfect in mijn armen paste en hoe comfortabel ze daar voelde. Toen ze haar ogen open deed, en naar mij keek met haar chocolade bruine ogen en haar knappe gezicht, was ik even sprakeloos.

Haar huis was licht en perfect, haar bruine haar tot het midden van haar rug en dan die bloos op haar wangen, dat was super lief. Ze was absoluut verbluffend.

Maar ik had andere dingen aan mijn hoofd.

"Ah, Edward, ga zitten"zei mijn vader toen ik de kamer binnen kwam

Ik ben de kroonprins en mijn vader, Carlisle, is de koning en ik ben de volgende in de lijn. Na mijn waren mijn broer Emmet en mijn zus Alice

Ik was verast om mijn moeder, Esme, achter mijn vader te zien staan. Normaal was ze er niet bij, als we dit soort 'gesprekken' hadden.

"Edward, we moeten praten" zei hij

Ik hield mijn hand omhoog, om hem te laten stoppen. "Vader, ik weet nu a wat je gaat zeggen. Je zegt het iedere keer als ik met jou praat. Als je niets anders te zeggen heb, wil ik graag weggaan.

"Edward het is niet mijn schuld dat jij onbeheersbaar bent, kijk naar dit" zei hij en gooide een krant naar mij toe.

De kop op de voor pagina is: 'WILLEN WIJ HEM ECHT ALS ONZE KONING?' met daar onder een foto van mij, van toen ik vannacht dronken met mijn armen om twee meisjes heen een club uit kwam. Ik denk dat het waar is wat ze zeggen, als je dronken ben vindt je mensen knap die je normaal niet knap zo vinden.

"Dus?"

"Dus, je moet stoppen. Het enige wat jij doet is feesten, meisjes meenemen en drinken. Je imago is verschrikkelijk en het volk wil je niet als hun toekomstige koning." Zei mijn vader.

"Zoon, je moet stoppen met feesten, je moet iemand gaan zoeken waar je de rest van je leven samen mee wil zijn" ze mijn moeder voorzichtig.

"Je bent de toekomstige leider van het volk, je zal je verantwoord moet gaan gedragen."

Ik rolde met mijn ogen en zei "dus ik mag geen lol meer hebben? Dat zeg je ook niet tegen Alice of Emmet!"

"omdat zij lol hebben zonder hun imago aan te tasten"ze mijn vader boos

"als je op een dag het land wil leiden, moet je het vertrouwen van het volk krijgen. En dat heb je op dit moment niet."zei mijn moeder.

"misschien wil ik gewoon wel geen koning zijn!" snauwde ik.

Esme keek beledigt en Carlisle schudde zijn hoofd. "je kunt er niets aan doen, je bent de kroonprins. Je zult het ooit moeten accepteren.

Ik snoof, "Whatever."

"Nu we hier toch zijn, je nieuwe assistent komt vandaag. Lauren zal haar straks aan je voorstellen." Zei Esme

"Ja, wees aardig tegen haar. Charlie Swan heeft haar aangeboden, het is zijn dochter. En ga dit keer niet met haar naar bed zoals je deed met je vorige assistent. Ik wil haar niet hoeven ontslaan." Waarschuwde Carlisle.

Ik rolde met mijn ogen en liep de kamer van mijn vader uit. En gooide de deur achter mij dicht.

Alice wachtte natuurlijk in de gang. "en hoe was het gesprek met onze vader, liefste broer" zei ze gemaakt lief

"alsof je het niet weet" Snauwde ik. "En waarom ben je niet bij Jasper?" vroeg ik, verwijzend naar haar vriendje.

"Jazz is nu naar college, en Em en Rosalie zijn ook naar college, sommige van geven tenminste om ons leven" zei ze

"Hou op met die onzin, en flikker op!"

Ze draaide zich om, en liep weg van mij. Ik was verschrikkelijk tegen mijn broer en zus, maar als ze mijn niet steeds probeerde te koppelen aan een 'aanvaardbaar' meisje en niet steeds mijn leven probeerde te verbeteren, zou ik goed met ze over weg kunnen.

Het is niet dat ik geen vaste vriendin wil, maar ik kon het me niet voorstellen dat ik er een heb. En ik hou ervan hoe mijn leven nu is.

Ik zou het nooit toegeven, maar stiekem wenste ik dat er een meisje voor mijn was. Iemand die het niets kon schelen dat ik de prins ben, geld heb, of knap ben. Ik wou iemand die van me houd zoals ik ben.

Ik gromde, waarom was ik degene die niemand had die van me houd? Carlisle heeft Esme, Alice heeft Jasper en Emmet is verloofd met Rosalie.

Dat was deels de reden dat ik zoveel feest en slaap met meisjes. In de hoop dat ik op een dag iemand tegen kom die echt van mij houd.

Ik zuchtte, ik begon te klinken als mijn moeder. Ik begon terug te lopen naar mijn kamer. Om wat tijd te doden voordat ik mijn nieuwe assistent moest ontmoeten.

**BPOV**

Nerveus liep ik door de gang, die liep naar een kamer, waar ik de prins zou ontmoeten.

Behalve van het feit dat dit mijn nieuwe baan was was ik nerveus omdat ik de prins ging ontmoeten. En dat is niet iets wat iedereen elke dag overkomt.

"Ben je er klaar voor?'vroeg Lauren

Ik knikte, ik was bang dat als ik wat zou zeggen dat er niets uit mijn mond kwam.

Lauren klopte op de deur waar we voor stonden. "Kom binnen" zei een mannelijke stem

Ze opende de deur, ik haalde diep adem en liep achter haar aan.

"Prins Edward, dit is je nieuwe assistent, Isabella Swan" zei Lauren

Ik keek neer de man die voor mij stond, het was de man die mij opving toen ik daarnet viel. Ik staarde naar hem, de blik van zijn smaragd groene hield mij gevangen.

* * *

**Wat vond je ervan? laat het me plz weten (A)  
laat het me ook weten als er fouten in staan ;)**

**en voor de liefhebbers, dit is de link van het engelse verhaal =]**  
.net/s/4727366/1/ (en dan moet je er nog even fanfiction voor zetten =))

**x. Jasmijn**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoofdstuk 2, asjeblief  
I don't own this story, want ik heb het alleen maar vertaald =D**

**Iedereen die geriviewd heeft, BEDANKT**

* * *

**BPOV**

Ik keek naar de man, de prins, terwijl hij naar mij toe liep, en zijn hand uitstak.

"Leuk je te ontmoeten Isabella" zei hij. Ik luisterde naar hem met ontzag. Zijn stem klonk als fluweel.

"Bella" corrigeerde ik. Toen ik mijn hand naar hem uitstak. Zodra onze handen elkaar raakte, voelde ik iets door mijn huid gaan, iets wat leek op een elektrische schok. Ik trok mijn hand weg van zijn hand, het voelde alsof hij verbrandde.

Ik bloosde, ik schaamde me. Hij keek ook een beetje verrast maar verborg snel zijn emoties op zijn knappe gezicht.

"Ik zal jullie alleen laten om elkaar beter te leren kennen" zei Lauren

Ik knikte en keek overal behalve naar de prins.

"Ohh, en Edward bel je als je iets nodig hebt" zei ze op een fluistertoon. Ik miste de dubbele betekenis van haar woorden niet.

"Natuurlijk, Lauren"antwoordde hij. Zijn stem was laag en verleidelijk. Volgens mij is het wat ze zeggen waar; prins Edward is een playboy.

Lauren ging de kamer uit, en deed de deur achter haar dicht. En liet ons achter met ene pijnlijke stilte.

"Ga zitten Bella" zei prins Edward. Hij wenkte naar een stoel. We zaten precies tegenover elkaar.

"Oké, voordat er misverstanden ontstaan, alles wat je moet doen is mijn schema bijhouden. Je moet ervoor zorgen dat ik ben waar ik moet zijn, omgaan met de media. En voor mij het belangrijkste, mij 's nachts ophalen. Zei hij terwijl hij naar de muur achter mij keek.

Toen hij zei 'mij 's nachts ophalen', denk ik dat hij bedoelde, dat ik hem naar huis moest brengen omdat hij te dronken was om zelf naar huis te rijden.

"Ja, meneer. Lauren heeft me alles al verteld."

"En stop alsjeblieft met die 'meneer' en 'prins' shit. Noem me gewoon Edward. Alle meisjes doen dat" zei hij en hij knipoogde.

Door een of andere reden voelde ik mijn hart overslaan, voor een klein moment. _Nee Bella! Je wordt niet een van die gekke meiden, die denken dat ze verliefd zijn op de prins!_ Zei ik streng tegen mijzelf

"Moet ik vandaag ergens zijn?" zei hij, terwijl hij nog steeds naar mij keek.

Ik keek in het boekje waar ik al Edward's afspraken in bij moest houden. "Nee, behalve dat je vanavond een diner hebt met je familie"

Hij gromde, ik keek hem verward aan. "wie heeft er gevraag om met z'n allen te dineren?" vroeg hij, hij had zijn ogen dicht en kneep in de brug van zijn neus.

"De koning verwacht dat je er vanavond bij bent." Zei ik

"Verdomme, niet weer" zei hij zo zacht, dat het denk ik niet de bedoeling was om het te horen.

Een paar minuten lang bleven we stil zitten en praatten we ook niet. Ik wist niet wat ik moest doen, moest zeggen of hoe ik me moest gedragen, dus ik bleef maar stil.

"Alsjeblief, zeg iets" beval Edward

"Sorry?" vroeg ik

"Praat gewoon vrij uit, totdat ik rustig ben. Vertel me over jezelf."

"Uhm, mij naam is Bella Swan, ik ben 21 en ik houd van lezen?" het kwam eruit als een vraag, dit was toch niet normaal? Waarom zou de prins iets over mij willen weten?

"Wat vind je leuk om te lezen?" vroeg hij, met zijn ogen nog steeds dicht

"vooral klassiekers, Jane Austen is mijn favoriet"

"heb je _'Pride and Prejudice' _gelezen?"

"Wat is dat voor een vraag?"vroeg ik geërgerd, hij opende zijn ogen van verbazing. Oeps volgens mij had ik niet zo moeten praten tegen een prins. Geweldig, gelijk al mijn eerste blunder gemaakt.

Ik bloosde, en keek naar mijn voeten "Sorry, meneer" mompelde ik.

Edward was even stil voordat hij grinnikte. "Nee, ik vond het niet erg. Ga door. Niemand praat ooit zo tegen mij, het is grappig om iemand te hebben die wel zo praat. Praat gewoon zoals je tegen iemand anders zou praten."

Als het mogelijk was, werd mijn gezicht nog roder. Geweldig, hij vond mij grappig.

"Hoe dan ook," ging ik verder, "Ik heb het gelezen, en ik vond het een goed boek, het is een van mijn favorieten.

Ik keek omhoog, en zag dat Edward naar mij keek. "Wie is je favoriete persoon uit het boek?"

Ik probeerde om niet met m'n ogen te rollen "Kom op, bijna ieder meisje is bijna verliefd op Mr. Darcy."

"Dat snap ik niet, ik bedoel hij is arrogant, trots en ijdel. Alsof je verliefd kan worden op zo iemand."

"Er zijn mensen zoals hij in de wereld, en geloof me of niet, mensen worden wel verliefd op ze."

"En waarom denk je dat?" Vroeg hij. Ik wist dat er een andere nog een andere reden was waarom hij dat vroeg. Maar ik beantwoordde zijn vraag gewoon.

"Het komt door het 'bad-boy' gedrag. Meisjes schijnen dat heel aantrekkelijk te vinden."

"Vind jij het aantrekkelijk?" vroeg hij

"Nee"zei ik langzaam. "Maar als het iemand was waar ik van hield, zou ik hem een tweede kans geven. Ik vind dat mensen tweede kansen verdienen."

"Liefde" Snoof hij.

"Heb je daar problemen mee?"

"Het is gewoon dat meisje altijd praten over verliefd zijn op iemand. Hoe de fack weet je nou weer dat je 'verliefd' ben?"

"Ben je ooit echt verliefd geweest?" De woorden kwamen uit mijn mond voordat ik erover na had gedacht. Bedankt mond.

Hij keek naar mij, en zei aarzelend "Nee..."

"Nou hoe weet je dan dat het bestaat? Wat als het wel bestaat maar jij het gewoon nog nooit hebt mee gemaakt? Beargumenteerde ik mijn mening.

"Jij dan, ben jij wel eens verliefd geweest" kaatste hij terug

Ik schudde mijn hoofd

"Nou dan, als jij ook nog nooit verliefd ben geweest, hoe weet jij dan zeker dat het niet bestaat?"

Ik keek naar hem, en wou met een goede opmerking terugkomen, maar ik raakte verloren ik zijn ogen die met een intense blik naar de mijne staarde.

Plotseling ging de deur met veel gepiep open, en ik hoorde iemand de kamer binnen komen

"OMG, jij bent toch Edward's nieuwe assistente? Haay, ik ben Alice" zei ze, ze trok me van de stoel en knuffelde me.

Wacht, zei ze nou net Alice, als prinses Alice? Ik had haar niet zo.. zo.. enthousiast verwacht.

"Hoi mevrouw, ik ben Bella"

Ze giechelde. "echt, laat dat mevrouw gedoe maar achterwege, Angela, mijn assistent, deed het ook steeds toen ze net begon, ze stopte pas toen ik boos werd. En Emmet doet het ook steeds om mij te peten"

"Alice, kan je uit de kamer gaan, en mijn assistent met rust laten?" zei Edward klam vanachter zijn zus.

"Mag ik niet met haar praten"vroeg Alice, terwijl ze zich omdraaide naar haar broer.

"Nee, we zitten midden in een discussie."

"ik kan niet wachten om met jou te gaan shoppen, je zult het heel leuk vinden. Zo snel als Rosalie, de verloofde van Emmet, vrij is, gaan we met z'n drieën een dag shoppen!"

"Sorry Alice" zei ik beleefd, "maar ik ben niet meer dan Edward's assistent"

Ik zag Alice fronzen, en voor ik me kon afvragen waarom, hoorde ik een stem achter mij die zei, "Bella, kan ik even met jou praten over je rooster?"

"Natuurlijk, Angela" zei ik en ik pakte mijn map.

"Ik zal u later zien Prins" zei ik tegen Edward toen ik de kamer uit liep.

**EPOV**

Ik staarde Bella na, keek hoe ze weg ging. Net zoals vanochtend in hal.

Ik kon niet geloven wat er was gebeurd; ik had nog nooit zo makkelijk met iemand kunnen praten zoals ik met Bella praat, het is gewoon zo natuurlijk.

Ik kan mezelf zijn wanneer zij hier is. Als ik bij mijn familie ben, maken we altijd ruzie, omdat ze me altijd vertellen dat ik volwassen moet worden en meer verantwoordelijkheid moet nemen. En ik negeer die 'wijze' woorden dan altijd. Als ik bij meisjes was… nou ik praatte nooit veel als ik bij meisje was. En als ik het wel deed was het bijna altijd een compliment zodat ze mij nog aantrekkelijker vonden.

En het was zo grappig en lief wanneer ze bloosde, schamend voor wat ze zei. Het blozende was niet te vergeten, als rozen op haar witte huid.

Bella is geweldig, ze is intelligent, mooi en interessant in één. En ik kan je nu al vertellen dat het niet een van die meiden was, die zichzelf vastklemde aan mij. Ik vroeg me af hoeveel ze van mij had gehoord, en dat het daar door kwam dat zo onverschillig naar mij toe was. Ze had gezegd dat ze het 'bad boy' gedrag niet aantrekkelijk vond, maar waarom zou ze deze baan dan nemen?

Ik moest toegeven, toen mijn vader vertelde dat hij een nieuwe assistente had gevonden, dacht ik dat ze net zo zou zijn als mijn oude assistente, Tanya. Tanya was ook slim, maar 't enige dat ze wou, was met mij naar bed gaan. Wat uiteindelijk ook gebeurde. Mijn vader kwam er achter, en ontsloeg haar gelijk. Maar waarom was ik verbaasd om Bella als assistente te hebben. Ze zou vast en zeker net als Tanya alleen de baan nemen om dicht bij mij te komen.

Maar ze was anders. Ik weet niet waarom ze de baan had genomen. Ik zal het later aan haar vragen.

Normaal, kan ik mensen erg goed 'lezen', ik kan vertellen wat ze denken door hun gezichtsuitdrukking. Maar ik had geen idee wat Bella dacht, haar emoties veranderde zo snel.

Opeens merkte ik dat ik meer over haar wilde weten. Natuurlijk was er een deel van me, dat met haar naar bed wilde. Maar ik wilde haar beter leren kennen. Om te begrijpen wat ze denkt, om haar verleden te leren kennen, haar dromen en wensen. En om haar vriend te zijn.

_Ohh god, Edward__, _dacht ik. _Moet je wel zo denken over je assistente?_ Ik wist dat ik geen vrienden moest worden met Bella, ze was er alleen maar om mij te helpen. Maar het was alsof er een verbinding was, die ik niet kon weerstaan, die mij naar haar toe trok.

"zo"zei Alice, die in de stoel was gaan zitten waar Bella net zat. "En? Hoe vind jij je nieuwe assistente?"

Ik keek naar haar, "Alice, waarom zou je in godsnaam haar vragen om met jou te gaan shoppen? Je weet dat ze hier is voor haar werk, niet om vrienden te worden met jou."

"Nou, ze leek mij gewoon een leuk meisje"zei ze, "Slim, mooi, aardig… Ik kan altijd vrienden met haar worden, ze is mijn assistente niet, en we kunnen shoppen op haar vrije dagen."

Alice houdt van shoppen, Emmet maakt altijd grapjes dat ze verslaafd is. Ze studeert ook 'Fashion design'.

"Ze lijkt de perfecte vriendin voor jou…"ging ze door

"Alice, ik ga geen relatie met haar beginnen. Ze is mijn assistente, niets meer." Ik herhaalde Bella's woorden. Toen ik het zei, voelde ik iets raars aan mijn hart, alsof het oversloeg.

"Natuurlijk"zei ze sarcastisch, "ik wed dat jullie over twee weken helemaal gek op elkaar zijn." Alice had een of ander gek idee dat ze de toekomst kon zien.

"Het zal niet gebeuren."Mompelde ik.

"Natuurlijk"zei ze opnieuw

"Weet jij touwens waarom we met z'n allen moeten eten vanavond?"

"Nope, 't enige dat ik weet, is dat we er allemaal moeten zijn"

Ik zuchtte, eens in de zoveel tijd, liet vader ons allemaal samen eten, in een poging om ons dichterbij elkaar te brengen. Meer om mijn dichterbij de familie te brengen.

"hoe dan ook, ik ga, Jasper kom zo terug" ze stond op en liep mijn kamer uit.

Ik keek naar haar terwijl ze weg ging. Voordat ik terug ging naar mijn gedachten en muziek ging luisteren op het hoogste volume, om te proberen even aan niets te denken. Toen ik mijn ogen sloot zag ik meteen Bella's perfecte gezicht voor mij, glimlachend.

**APOV**

"JASPER" riep ik en sprong in zijn armen.

Hij lachte: "Hey Alice, heb je me gemist?"

"Ik mis je altijd" ik draaide me om naar Emmet en Rosalie

"Hoi Em, hoi Rose"

"Hallo daar, klein zusje" zei Emmet, terwijl hij over mij haar wreef.

"Emmet, je heb m'n haar verpest"gilde ik

Hij moest lachen, en sloeg zijn arm om Rosalie's schouders.

"En, hoe is Edwards nieuwe assistente?" vroeg hij toen we terug naar het kasteel liepen.

"ze is geweldig" zei ik enthousiast. "alles wat goed voor hem is, slim, mooi, aardig…"

"En wat vindt Edward van haar?" vroeg Rosalie

Ik zuchtte, "Edward is nog steeds Edward, hij wil geen vriendin, en zeker niet zijn nieuwe assistente."

"Denk je dat het iets wordt tussen hen?" vroeg Jasper aan mij

"Ik weet het zeker" zei ik zeker

"Maar hoe kun je dat zo zeker weten?" Vroeg Rosalie

"Ja, zeker hoe Edward is" voegde Emmet toe.

"Jongens, hebben jullie geen vertrouwen in mij? Vertrouw me." Ik glimlachte. "kom mee Rose, we moeten je bruiloft plannen.

**BPOV**

Toen ik weg liep met Angela, raakte ik verzonken in gedachten over Edward.

Ik dacht dat het moeilijk was om met hem te praten, omdat hij een prins is. Maar het was zo makkelijk om met hem te praten. Ik was halverwege het gesprek bijna vergeten dat hij een prins is.

Hij leek zo normaal, niet de playboy waar ik over had gehoord. Het leek wel alsof hij twee kanten had. Maar welke van de twee zou de echte Edward zijn?

Maar, we praatten zo natuurlijk. Alsof we oude vrienden zijn, alsof ik hem al heel mijn leven ken. Ik kon mezelf bij hem zijn, en alle andere dingen vergeten. En dan te bedenken dat we over de liefde hadden gepraat, ik bedoel dat is niet echt een normaal iets, waar je het elke dag met iedereen over hebt.

Hou op Bella, zei ik tegen mijzelf, stop met je voorstellen dat je zijn vriend wil zijn. Het is alleen maar een baan. Je hoeft niet betrokken te raken met de prins. Denk aan al de dingen die je hoorde over hem.

Ik beet op mijn lip. Hoe moeilijk zou het zijn om niet met hem betrokken te raken?

* * *

**Dit is de not van Crystalbutterfly48, omdat ik het leuk vind om die er onder te zetten ;]**

**"AN: I hate this chapter! *smacks self on forehead* Itwas really hard for me to write because I really wanted Edward to be normal in this chapter, and not be his 'bad boy' self. That's why he seems so much nicer to Bella when they're talking alone and plus, he is interested in her if you couldn't tell from his POV. Don't worry, bad boy Edward will be making an appearance next chapter. And Bella isn't so shocked by this because she sort of relieved the tension with her careless comment. I just wanted to show that there is someone different underneath the surface for both characters which only comes out when they're alone.**

**To be honest, I actually don't know what an assistant's job is exactly (let alone one for a prince) so I've just made it up which is one of the reasons why I created my own country – it gives me freedom to mess around with laws and rules (for those of you who didn't know, 'arcenciel' means 'rainbow' in French).**

**I put Alice's POV in there because I felt like you guys needed to meet the rest of the family and see how different Edward's relationship with everyone else is. And to clear up: Angela Weber is Alice's assistant and Ben Cheney is Emmett's. They're probably not going to be major characters but I wanted to put them in anyway.**

**Please review (it makes me happy to see how much people like my story)! I'm going to try and update before the new year (I try to set deadlines) and tell me if there's anything you didn't get! Merry Christmas!"**

**Ik hoop dat je ook weer van dit hoofdstuk heb genoten (A)=D**

**en ik probeer in het weekend, een nieuw hoofdstuk te plaatsen  
maaaaaar helaas hebik leraren die denken dat ik niets anders te doen heb dan school, dus daar moet ik ook aan werken =(**

**please review (L)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeeeey,**

**Sorry voor de late update, maar ik heb het super druk gehad.  
en je had ook nog dat lekkere schaatsweer =D**

**SM owns it all =)**

* * *

BPOV

RING RING

"Wat nu weer"mompelde ik. Terwijl ik mijn telefoon op pakte, en ik zag dat het Edward was die belde.

Ik gromde en keek op mijn wekker hoe laat het was. Het 3 uur in de nacht.

"Ja Edward"zei ik toen ik mijn telefoon had opengeklapt.

"Bella?"vroeg hij, zijn stem was onduidelijk.

"Ja, ik ben het. Waar ben je nu?"

"Uhh, voor club Zero, denk ik"

Ik zuchtte, "Je auto zal er over een paar minuten zijn"

Ik hing op, en belde de persoonlijke assistent van Edward, Tyler Crowley.

Ik was Edward's assistente voor een week nu, en hij was niet zo onaardig als ik had gedacht. Hij had bijna niets nodig, en het enige wat ik hoefde te doen was hem vertellen wat hij die dag moest doen en bij hem blijven. Ik had zelf tijd om aan mijn boek te werken.

Na een tijdje denken, had ik een idee, die ik had gekregen door een drom die ik jaren geleden had gehad. Het ging over een meisje en een vampier die pratte in een weide.

Voor de rest ging het over dat het meisje en de vampier niet samen konden zijn omdat hij naar haar bloed hunkerde. Het was alweer een liefdes verhaal.

Het ergste deel van mijn baan was dat Edward geen nacht weg kon zonder dronken te worden, en opgehaald moest worden omdat hij te gedesoriënteerd was om de weg terug te vinden naar het kasteel. Hij belde mij op de raarste tijden op, om te zeggen dat Tylor hem moest komen op halen. Ik had soms wel medelijden met Taylor, een dronken prins ophalen midden in de nacht was niet leuk.

"kom op Taylor, neem op" mompelde ik tegen de telefoon, eindelijk hij nam op.

"Taylor, ik ben het Bella. Luister, je moet Edward op gaan halen. Hij is bij Club Zero, je weet wel, op Boston Avenue.

"Bella" zei Taylor. "ik kan niet gaan"

"Hoe bedoel je?"

"ik lig in het ziekenhuis. Ik heb een gebroken arm en been."

"hoe krijg je dat voor elkaar?"

"ik heb een ongeluk gehad, met een truck."

Ik schudde mijn hoofd. Geweldig. Helemaal geweldig. "en nu? Edward staat te wachten, en niemand komt hem ophalen."

"Bella, jij moet hem gaan halen."

"WAT!?, wat je nu zegt komt denk ik door de medicijnen."

"Nee Bella, ga naar de garage en vraag de bewaker om de sleutel van de auto. Hij zal je de sleutel geven en jij kunt Edward gaan ophalen."

"Maar -"

"Bella, ga. Ik kan niet rijden. Veel geluk." En toen hing hij op.

Ik staarde naar mijn telefoon voor een tijdje. Voordat ik uit bed sprong, me aankleedde en mijn schoenen zocht. "bedankt Taylor"mopperde ik. Terwijl ik naar de garage rende, waar alle auto's stonden.

"Hé,"riep ik naar de bewaker

"Ja, mevrouw?"

"Bella Swan, de assistente van prins Edward"zei ik en liet hem mijn kaart zien. "ik heb de sleutels van de auto nodig, Taylor heeft zijn bene gebroken en kan hem niet gaan ophalen."

"Oh"zei hij, hij begreep meteen de situatie. En gaf mij aan sleutel, en wees naar een auto.

I gromde en zag over welke auto hij het had. De zilveren Volvo. Ik hoopte dat ik 'm niet zou slopen. Hij was zeker 10 keer zo duur als mijn oude pick up truck, die ik van Charlie had gekregen toen ik hier aankwam.

Ik reed door de stad, op zoek naar waar Edward stond. Toen ik een paar minuten later aankwam verbaasde het me niets dat er meiden aan Edward's armen hingen.

"Heey Bella!"riep hij. En hij liep naar de auto toe. Zelf van die afstand kon ik zien dat hij moeite had om te lopen. "Ga met ons mee"

Hij wenkte mij, en liep terug naar de hoofd ingang van de club.

Ik pakte zijn arm, en leidde hem terug naar de auto. "Nee, Edward, je hebt duidelijk al te veel gedronken en ik ga je nu naar huis brengen."

"Bella,"zeurde hij, met een super sexy stem, oh god zelf als hij dronken was, was hij aantrekkelijk.

"Edward, je gaat dit voelen morgen"zei ik

"Maar ik wil blijven en lol hebben met jou" zei hij. Zijn woorden lieten rillingen over mijn rug lopen. Hoewel ik wist dat hij niet helder kon denken.

"Ga de auto in Edward" snauwde ik en opende de deur voor hem, ik moest al mijn geduld bij elkaar rapen om niet boos te worden. Ik snapte niet hoe Taylor dit elke nacht kon doen.

In plaats van dat hij de auto inging, pakte hij mijn arm en trok mij dicht tegen hem aan. "Vind je mij niet aardig, Bella?" fluisterde hij, terwijl hij met zijn vinger over mijn lip ging.

Ik had hem van mij moeten afduwen, of hem een zijn gezicht slaan. Maar ik kon niet meer denken toen ik zijn ogen keek. Die waren fascinerend.

En voor dat ik kon antwoorden, duwde Edward zijn lippen op de mijne

Ik stond verbijsterd, voordat ik hem terug begon te kussen. Onze lippen bewogen perfect samen. Ik kon er niets aan doen dat ik kreunde. Ik had geen idee waarom ik hem terug zoende, maar ik kon niet stoppen. Hij was net als een drug en toen we stopte om adem te halen wou ik nog meer van hem.

"Prins Edward!"

Ik keek om mij heen. Ik was helemaal vergeten dat we voor een nachtclub stonden omringd door andere mensen… en fotograven.

"Prins!"

"Wie is het meisje?"

"Hoe lang ken je haar al?"

"Zijn jullie samen?"

"We beantwoorden geen vragen,"zei ik kalm, het was mij verteld om zo te reageren en ook al ging mijn hart tekeer wist ik dat nog goed. En ik duwde Edward de auto in.

Ik ging achter het stuur zitten en startte de auto, en reed veel te hard terug naar het kasteel.

Ik was nog steeds geschokt door Edwards kus, in de week dat ik hem kende, voelde ik mij aangetrokken tot hem. Ik vond hem zo anders dan dat hij over kwam in de media, het voelde alsof ik hem al heel mijn leven kende. We waren bijna alsof we vrienden waren, maar ik voelde me nog steeds aangetrokken door hem.

Het was zeker weten de meest passionele kus ooit geweest, maar ik wist dat hij me alleen kuste omdat hij dronken was. Alsof hij mij leuk zou vinden, blanke Bella Swan. Ik was alleen maar zijn assistente. Niet eens een echte vriend, ik verwachtte ook niet meer. En met zijn slechte reputatie zou het ook niet goed zijn als ik een relatie met hem kreeg

Hoeveel ik hem leuk vond, wist ik dat het niet kon.

Hij kon makkelijk een ander meisje krijgen, ze willen allemaal wel iets met Edward Cullen. Er waren meer meisjes die mooier and handiger waren dan ik.

Toen ik de grage in reed, hoorde ik Edward grommen op de achterbank. Hij gaat een giga kater hebben morgen.

Ergens vroeg ik me af. Zou hij herinneren wat er vanavond was gebeurd?

**EPOV**

Het eerste waar ik aan dacht toen ik wakker was, hoeveel pijn mijn hoofd deed.

"Goede morgen prins Edward"zei bellen toen ze de kamer door de deur binnen kwam. "hoe voelt u zich deze morgen?"

"kut. Wat is er gebeurt vannacht?"vroeg ik terwijl ik rechtop ging zitten.

"Je was in een nachtclub en je was dronken zoals normaal" zei Bella rustig, ze gaf we wat aspirines. Ik keek voorzichtig naar haar, ze leek voorzichtig, nerveus, bijna bang van mij. En waarom deed ze zo formeel tegen mij?

In de afgelopen week, was de relatie tussen mij een Bella iets geworden wat leek op vriendschap. Ik had haar gevraagd om niet formeel te doen, en dat had geholpen om elkaar beter te leren kennen, ik kon mijzelf zijn als ik bij haar was, en het voelde alsof ik haar al mijn hele leven kende. Maar ik kon er niets aan doen dat ik mij elke dag meer aangetrokken voelde tot haar. Ik wilde haar steeds meer en meer.

"Nu snap ik het."mompelde ik, en slikte de pillen door. "Heb ik nog stomme dingen gedaan dit keer?"

Bella aarzelde, en ik keek naar haar. Ze keek ook naar mij, met een vreemde uitdrukking op haar gezicht. Alsof ze bang was.

"Wat heb ik gedaan?"vroeg ik langzaam. Ik wist goed dat elke keer dat ik dronken werd, ik iets deed waar ik de volgende morgen spijt van kreeg.

Ik was nooit van plan om dronken te worden, het gebeurde gewoon. Het maakten de nachten zoveel beter, en wanneer ik echt dronken was, kon ik voor even al mijn problemen vergeten.

"Wat herinner je over vannacht?" vroeg ze, ze was aan het einde van mijn bed gaan zitten.

Ik fronste, en dacht na "ik ben naar een club geweest.."

"Sla dat gedeelte maar over, wat weet herinner je van je van nadat je mij gebeld had om je te komen ophalen?"

"Uhm.. jij kwam in plaats van Tyler."

"Ja, hij heeft een gebroken been,"vertelde Bella mij.

"ohh, oké dan. Nou jij kwam en toen heb ik…" ik stopte, ik herinnerde mij opeens wat er vannacht allemaal was gebeurd. Wat heb ik in godsnaam nou gedaan?

Ik keek paniekerig naar Bella

"Ja?" zei ze zachtjes.

"Ik heb je gezoend,"fluisterde ik. En van wat ik herinnerde was ik niet bepaald een heer geweest.

Ze knikte, stond op en gooide mij een krant van tafel. Op de voorpagina was een foto van Bella en mij, onze lippen op elkaar.

"Bella," smeekte ik tegen haar rug. "Het spijt mij zo"

"Waarom speel je met mij?"fluisterde ze

"Wat!?"

"Ik weet dat je mij niet wil, waarom wil je het dan wel zo laten lijken?"

"Maar Bella, ik wil – "

"Edward,"zei ze scherp, ze onderbrak me. "Je weet zelf dat het zo is, en ook al zou je zeggen dat je mij wel leuk vond, hoe zou ik je kunnen vertrouwen? Je gaat achter elk meisje aan wat je ziet, wat van mij kan jou überhaupt aantrekken?"

"Nou dan zie jij jezelf niet goed Bella!"zei ik luid. "Je bent mooi, slim, intelligent. Ik voelde me tot je aangetrokken vanaf de eerste keer dat we elkaar ontmoeten."

Ze leek erg teruggetrokken voordat ze antwoordde. "Maar hoe weet ik dat je niet liegt? Je lijkt wel twee verschillende personen, de dronken en gekke, en de persoon die je bij mij bent.

"Je weet niet hoe ik ben als ik niet bij jou ben. Ja, ik ben iemand die steeds dronken raakt, en slaapt met meisjes. En ik hou daar van. Maar bij jou, kan ik mijzelf zijn, ik hoe niet iemand te spelen die ik niet ben. Als ik bij jou ben vallen al mijn barricades weg and dan ben ik echt mijzelf. Vertrouw me, als ik zeg dat ik mezelf ben bij jou, lieg ik niet."

Ze bleef heel lang stil. Ik stond op uit bed en liep naar haar toe, stopte een paar centimeters van haar vandaan.

"Bella, vind je mij aardig?" vroeg ik. Ik moest het weten.

Ze keek in mijn ogen, haar ogen lieten verwarring en angst zien. Maar toen keek ze snel weg.

"Je moet je klaar gaan maken,"mompelde ze. "Je vader zij dat je er b ij moest zijn, als het nieuwe ziekenhuis wordt geopend"

Ik gromde, even afgeleid door het nieuw. "i kan niet gaan, ik heb teveel last van mijn kater. En ik wil niet"

Ik zag woede in Bella's ogen. "Je wilt niet de moeite nemen om te gaan? Is dat wat je zegt?Edward, ik snap jou echt niet. Je zegt dat je anders bent als je bij mij bent. Maar o een of andere manier zie ik dat niet, je bent dezelfde luie, egoïstische persoon die je altijd ben. Je bent de prins, en de toekomstige koning. Je kunt een verschil maken voor je volk, en echt zien hoe het gaat. Maar alles waar jij om geeft is wanneer je weer dronken wordt."

Ze draaide zich om en wou weglopen. Ik pakte haar arm en draaide haar om.

"Beantwoord gewoon de vraag. Vind je mij aardig?"

Ze aarzelde. "toen ik je voor het eerst ontmoette dacht ik dat ja anders was, ik had ik fout, dat je geen feestbeest was en dat je iemand was die wel een hart had. Maar ik denk dat ik fout zit."

En met dat trok ze haar arm los uit mij greep, en liep de kamer uit. Liet mij achter met ene gat in mij hart.

**BPOV**

Ik kon niet geloven dat hij er ook maar aan dacht om niet te gaan. Hij was de kroonprins, hij moest verantwoordelijkheden nemen in zijn land. Hij was precies zo als ik gedacht had hoe hij zou zijn, voordat ik hem kende. Een egocentrisch persoon die niets gaf om hoe andere mensen om hem heen zich voelde.

Maar hoe Edward was, als ik bij hem was. Hij was zo anders, zo aardiger, en hartstochtelijk en niet zoals de feestende Edward, zoals ik dacht hoe hij zou zijn, voordat ik deze baan nam.

En ik was bang omdat hij van mij houd

Ik was bang omdat ik van hem hou.

* * *

**Dit was wel de echt 'bad' Edward hea?  
ik keek echt uit om dit hoofdstuk te vertalen. ik vind het echt leuk om te doen**

**Reviews zorgen ofcource voor dat ik meer gemotiveerd ben =D**

**x. Jasmijn**


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry, sorry sorry voor de late update.**

**ik own niets =)**

* * *

EPOV

Ik liep boos door mijn kamer. Ik keek steeds naar de klok. Het was 10 uur 's ochtends.

Het ziekenhuis zou om 1 uur officieel geopend worden, en ik wist dat ik moest gaan. Wie maakt het uit dat ik ene kater had en nauwelijks normaal kon denken. Ik moest gaan.

Als ik het niet deed, wat zou Bella dan wel niet van mij denken? Ze dacht al zo slecht over mij. Als ik niet ging, zou ik slechter lijken in haar ogen. Wat had ze gezegd? Dat ik een lui egoïstische prins ben?

_Edward, ze alleen maar je assistente_ zei de onaardige kant van mij. _Maakt het echt uit wat zij denkt?_

Ja, het maakt uit.

Ik mocht Bella, en ik wou dat ze mij ook mocht. Maar ze had in ons gesprek van vanmorgen duidelijk gemaakt dat ze mij niet echt mocht…

Misschien kwam het gedeeltelijk door vannacht. Ik sloeg mezelf op mijn voorhoofd. Ik was geen heer naar haar toe geweest, ik weet dat ik het niet had moeten doen, maar ik was mij zelf niet. Dat ben ik nooit als ik dronken ben. Ik kon me niet eens herinneren hoe het was om haar te zoenen, iets wat ik al was vanaf het eerste moment dat ik haar ontmoette. En nu had ik mijn kansen verbruikt.

Maar misschien kon ik haar gedachten veranderen. Ik kon haar laten zien dat er iets in mij was wat meer gaf om het land dan om het feesten .

Wat ik tegen haar had gezegd was waar, als ik bij Bella was bracht ze de beter kant van mijn naar boven. Als ik bij haar was zorgde ze ervoor dat ik een beter persoon wou zijn. Het was egoïstisch om dit te willen maar ik wou haar het liefst heel de tijd bij mij hebben, omdat ik bang was dat als ik alleen was ik terug zou vallen in mijn oude gewoontes.

Was ik verliefd geworden op dit meisje? Misschien was het wel zo. Ik wilde niets liever dan haar gelukkig maken en aan haar bewijzen dat ik anders was.

Bella snapte het effect niet dat ze had op mij. En ik wist niet hoe ik dat aan haar moest late zien. Ik wist nu door haar dat er meer in het leven was dan dronken worden en bij meisjes slapen. Maar ze dacht nog steeds dat ik dezelfde persoon was als ik was toen ze mij voor her eerst ontmoette.

Ik kon niet aan haar vragen of ze mij aardig vond, ze was te goed voor mij. Maar alleen vrienden zijn zou genoeg zijn. Haar te laten denken dat ik anders was, dat ik nog beter zou worden.

Maar zou alleen vrienden zijn genoeg zijn? Ik beantwoorde mijn eigen voor, nee, het zal niet genoeg zijn. Ik zou altijd meer van haar wille, ik wil haar steeds aanraken, haar zoenen en haar bij me hebben.

_Whoa, loop je een beetje op jezelf vooruit Edward_. Ik had gelijk. Gister, dacht ik over haar als een vriend en nu dacht ik er over hoeveel ik van haar hou, '_take one step at a time'_

Ja, ik zou niet op de zaken vooruit lopen. Maar eerst moest ik mijn excuses aan bieden.

Opeens hoorde ik iemand op mijn deur kloppen.

"Kom binnen" zei ik, deed mijn ogen dicht en negeerde mijn hoofdpijn.

"hee, groote broer!" geweldig, de persoon die ik nu het liefste niet wou zien.

"Emmet, kan het voor een keertje zachtjes?"

"Edward, je weet toch dat Emmet dat niet kan, het heeft twee volumes, hard en harder,"zei een andere stem. Nog beter Rosalie was er ook.

"wat doen jullie twee hier?"

"Even kijk hoe het met je kater gaat Eddie," zei Emmet. Zelf met mijn ogen dicht wist ik dat hij moeite had met zijn lach in houden.

"Hou op Emmet,"gromde ik. Ik haatte die bijnamen

"Alice zei tegen ons dat we naar je toe moesten gaan,"legde Rosalie uit.

"waarom?"

"Je kent Alice, wanneer ze ons iets laat doen, is er meestal een goede reden," zei Rosalie. Ja hoor Alice, zij en haar psychische krachten .

"Ja, en raad eens?" Zei Emmet meteen

"Wat?"

"We kwamen Bella tegen in de gang"

Mijn ogen gingen open. "hoe … ging het met haar?" vroeg ik nerveus.

"ze leek erg boos en ik weet niet… teleurgesteld?" zei Rosalie

"Jas, wat heb je met haar gedaan?"Emmet mocht Bella heel erg. Iedereen mocht haar. Je kon haar gewoon niet niet mogen. Ik wist dat ik in de probleem zou komen door wat ik met haar had gedaan.

"Ik heb misschien iets gezegd, wat haar boos maakte."mompelde ik

"Aha, typisch Edward" Rosalie rolde haar ogen.

"En ze is pissig omdat alleen?"

Ik knikte. "je weet dat ze mij niet zo mag."

"dat komt omdat je het zo makkelijk maakt, er zijn zoveel meer redenen om je te haten dan om van je te houden."legde Rosalie uit

"Bedankt, Rose. Je laat me veel beter voelen."zei ik sarcastisch

"Edward,"zei Emmet serieus. "hoe erg hou je van Bella?"

"meer dan je dan je ooit zal weten."

"dan moet je dat aan haar gaan laten zien, niet alleen maar zeggen."

"acties vertellen meer dan woorden,"voegde Rosalie toe. "waarom doe je niet iets voor haar, om je gedrag van gisternacht goed te maken?"

"Zoals wat?" ik kon echt niets bedenken. Ik had nooit eerder iets voor een meisje hoeven doen, ze kwamen meestal naar mij toe.

"Kom op, Eddie. Je bent een slime jongen."Zei Emmet, hij stond op en liep naar de deur.

"Em, Rose?" riep ik, ze bleven stil staan voor mijn deur

"Dankjewel"

**BPOV**

Ik had een lange dag vandaag, eerst mijn ruzie met Edward, daarna de opening van het nieuwe ziekenhuis en toen nog een gesprek met Lauren.

Nadat ik Edwards kamer uit was gegaan, liep ik tegen prins Emmet en Rosalie aan. Ik was nog steeds boos op Edward en ik kon mijn woede niet erg goed verbergen.

"Bella!" riep Emmet uit, toen hij me zag aan de andere kant van de gang.

"Hallo prins Emmet and Rosalie"zei ik netjes.

Ze lachte beide en Rosalie vroeg wat er was

Ik beet op mijn lip, ik wou niet dat iedereen wist dat ik ruzie had met Edward, het zou me geen goede assistente laten lijken.

"Ik had een soort van meningsverschil met Edward,"

"Meningsverschil?"

Ik knikte.

"Waarover?" vroeg Rosalie

"Gewoon, over zijn gedrag, niet dat iemand dat kan veranderen." Zuchtte ik.

Ik dacht echt dat Edward was veranderd. Als ik bij hem was, leek hij meer mens en maar het was nu duidelijk dat niets hem kom veranderen.

Dus ik zei Emmet en Rosalie gedag en ging naar Fiona, de assistente van Koning Carlisle, om haar te vertellen dat Edward niet naar de ziekenhuis opening ging.

Maar Fiona vertelde me dat Edward haar net had gebelt, een paar minuten geleden. Om hara te waarschuwen dat ik misschien zou komen om met haar te praten. Maar dat hij sowieso zou gaan.

"Fi, praten we wel over dezelfde Edward?"zei ik sceptisch.

Ze knikte, "De enige echte. Ik vraag me af wat er met hem is."

Ik haalde mijn schouders op en ging weg. Ik moest nog wat dingen doen voor de opening.

Toen ik klaar was, at ik snel wat. Voordat ik naar benden ging, om Edward te ontmoeten in de garage.

"Bella,"begroette hij me. _Waarom moest hij er zo lekker uit zien in een pak._ Fluisterde ik in mijn gedachten.

"goedemiddag, hoogheid." Zei ik kortaf.

De rit naar het ziekenhuis was schaamtelijk. Edward bleef maar tegen mij praten en ik antwoordde met antwoorden van een woord. Ik was nog steeds boos op hem en het feit dat hij niet de moeite had genomen om zijn excuses aan te bieden, en dat hij deed alsof er niets was gebeurd, maakte mij nog bozer.

De opening van het ziekenhuis was erg formeel, met belangrijken gasten die een toespraak hielden, journalisten die vragen stelde en op het laatst Koning Carlisle die het lint doorknipte met een schaar.

Maar gedurende de hele opening hield ik Edward in de gaten. De gedachten over dat hij onverantwoordelijk was, en dat hij geen goede koning zou zijn, verdwenen. Hij gedroeg zich als een echte prins; hij beantwoordde vragen met de juiste beleefdheid, lachte naar de camera's. en hij liet niet een keer zien hoe hij zich echt voelde.

Op een moment, halverwege de speech van zijn vader, keek hij in de menigte en zijn ogen bleven hangen in de mijne, met zijn hartbrekende glimlach. En toen ik in zijn groene ogen keek, voelde ik al mijn twijfels verdwijnen.

Op het podium, leek hij voor één keer prins. Trots, royaal en verantwoordelijk. Hij leek iemand die zijn land kon leiden, en niet de wilde feestbeest, die in het nieuws voor de verkeerde redenen was. Hoe had ik het niet eerder kunnen zien.

De Edward achter het masker van de foute prins, kwam voor een keer naar buiten, hij was de liefste en bezorgdste persoon. Iemand die echt een hart had.

De vraag was moeilijk. Kon mijn hart het opbrengen om hem te vergeven?

Ik zat aan mijn bureau nu, ik probeerde om verder te schrijven aan mijn verhaal, maar het lukt me niet. Dan hoor ik geklop op mijn deur.

"kom binnen" zei ik

"Hey, Bella," zei Rosalie, voordat ze werd weg geduwd door een kleine opgewonden pixie

"Bella! Wat doe je? Waar zijn je kleren? Waarom ben je je nog niet aan het klaar maken?" vroeg Alice.

"Alice, waar heb je het over?" vroeg ik verward

"Alice, Bella weet het nog niet." Zei Rosalie

"Wat weten?"

Alice gaf mijn een enveloppe, waar op mijn naam in het mooiste handschrift stond geschreven. Ik opende het en zag een brief.

_Bella,_

_Als eerste, wil ik mijn excuses aanbieden voor vannacht. Ik had geen toestemming om mij zo te gedragen, en ik hoop dat je mijn onverantwoordelijke actie kan vergeven._

_Het spijt mij dat ik niet zelf nu sorry tegen jou kan zeggen, maar ik ben bezig met iets om het met jou goed te maken. Kom met zonsondergang naar de tuinen._

_Hoogachtend_

_Edward_

_PS: ik heb Alice en Rose gevraagd om je te helpen om je klaar te maken._

Ik keen geschokt op.

"wow, hij weet echt hoe hij een hart moet veroveren,"zei Rosalie die over mijn schouder had meegelezen.

"Ik kan dit niet doen, maakt niet uit wat hij in gedachten heeft,"zei ik uiteindelijk.

"Waarom niet? Voor een keer, ik denk dat het heel lief is." Zei Alice.

"Maar ik ben zijn assisten-"

"Bella, hou op,"waarschuwde Rose mij. "Edward wil het gewoon goed maken, laat hem het doen."

Ik beet op mijn lip, maar knikte.

"JAA!!" riep Alice, en ze pakte mijn hand en nam haar mee naar haar kamer

"Uhm, waar gaan we heen?"

"heb je het briefje niet gelezen? Edward zei tegen mij en Rose dat we jou klaar moesten maken."

Na een uur getut om mij klaar te maken, hadden Rose en Alice mijn make-up gedaan, mijn haar gekruld en mij mooi aangekleed.

Ze keken naar het resultaat van hun werk, en knikte naar elkaar.

"Je ziet er geweldig uit Bella" zei Rosalie

Alice lachte, en draaide me rond voor haar spiegel.

Ik moest toegeven, ze hadden het geweldig gedaan. Mijn make-up was natuurlijk en gaf een mooie kleur, mijn haar was gekruld en mijn nachtblauwe jurk paste mij perfect.

"heel erg bedankt, Alice en Rose" zei ik en knuffelde hen.

Ze lachte en knuffelde mij terug.

Hij was bijna zonsondergang, dus ik ging naar benden naar de hal toen, liep naar buiten de tuinen in. Het was versierd met lichtjes en het leek op een sprookjesbos.

Ik liep de trappen af, en ik mijn ogen vielen op de knappe man die voor mij stond.

* * *

**nog een keer sorry, dat het zo lang duurde, maar ik heb het gewoon super druk gehad, vorig weekend was ik naar disney en daarna had ik super veel toetsen afgelopen week =(  
en deze week heb ik toetsweek, ik heb geen idee wanneerhet volgende hoofdstuk komt, ik hoop deze week nog =)**

**En wat vonden jullie ervan? Edwrad probeerd goed te zijn om indruk te maken op Bella,**

**druk gewoon op dat groene knopje (A)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry voor het lange wachten, ik heb het gewoon super druk.  
veel plezier met dit hoofdstuk =D**

**BPOV**

"Bella" begroette Edward mij, hij liep naar mij toe en pakte voorzichtig mijn hand.

"Hallo" zei ik nerveus.

"Ik neem aan dan je mijn briefje heb gezien?"

"Ja, ik heb het gezien."

"Mooi zo, Alice zal wel veel plezier met je hebben gehad."

Ik moest er op letten dat ik niet mijn ogen rolde. "Ja, iemand klaar maken is erg leuk."

Hij lachte. "Nou ze heeft het geweldig gedaan. Help me herinneren dat ik haar later bedank." Zei hij. Ik bloosde verlegen toen zijn ogen over mijn lichaam gingen. "Je ziet er prachtig uit en zelf dat verbergt niet hoe mooi je bent" eindigde hij. En hij bracht mijn hand omhoog naar zijn mond, hij kuste voorzichtig mijn hand.

Ik voelde mijn gezicht nog roder worden. Wie wist dat Edward Cullen zo romantisch kon zijn? Ik kon mijn hart horen kloppen, met duizend kilometer per uur.

"Wil je met me mee gaan voor wat ik heb gepland?"vroeg hij

"Wat heb je gepland?

"het is een verassing."

Ik zuchtte. "Ik haat verassingen."

Hij moet weer lachen. Het geluid van zijn lach was als belletjes in de wind. Als hij lachte leek hij een heel ander persoon, een vrolijker persoon.

"vertrouw me, je zal deze leuk vinden."

Hij liet mijn hand los en ik miste gelijk zijn warmte. Maar hij hield zijn arm uit, waar ik hem aan vast kon houden.

Ik twijfelde. _Bella, verwacht er niet te veel van. Hij wil alleen zijn excuses aanbieden._

Ik pakt zijn uitgestoken arm en hij begeleidde mij naar beneden. Natuurlijk, door de hoge hakken die Alice mij liet dragen, viel ik op de laatste tree.

Ik deed mijn ogen dicht, maar opnieuw ving Edward mij op.

"dit word een soort van gewoonte van je,"giechelde hij.

"Stomme schoenen, ze zijn als de dood."mompelde ik, en keek naar hem.

Onze ogen ontmoette elkaar heel even, ik vergat meteen al mijn twijfels. Ik vergat wat ik met hem aan het doen was, en waar ik heen zou moeten gaan, ik vergat zelfs voor een moment mij eigen naam. Alles waar ik aan kon denken was zijn perfecte gezicht.

Edward hoestte en zette mij terug op mijn voeten, en we liepen verder naar een, voor mij, onbekende plaats.

Na een paar minuten lopen in een comfortabele stilte, kwamen we uit bij een van de vele fonteinen in de tuinen. De lichten in de fontein waren aan, waardoor het water oplichtte. Het geluid van de fontein echode in de donkere nacht.

Voor de fontein stond een tafel voor twee klaar. In het midden van de tafel stond een vaas met fresia's.

"wow" zuchtte ik. "Edward heb jij dit gedaan?"

"Vind je het mooi?'"vroeg hij een beetje nerveus.

"Het is prachtig," zei ik tegen hem

Edward bracht me naar de tafel, en trek een stoel naar achter voor mij. Nou hij wist wel hoe hij een echte man moest zijn.

"Wacht heel even hier," zei hij

Ik knikte en hij verdween over het pad. Ik zat en ik wachtte, en ik keek naar de bloemen op de tafel.

He kwam snel terug, met 2 borden in zijn hand. Ik moest lachen, met zijn pak en de borden in zijn handen leek hij net een ober.

"Wat is er zo grappig?'' vroeg hij, terwijl hij een van de borden voor mij neerzette.

"je ziet eruit als een ober," zei ik en ik gebaarde naar hem

"Nou, ik serveer jou, toch?"

Ik keek naar mijn bord terwijl hij tegenover mij ging zitten. Ravioli met champignons.

"het is het enige wat ik goed kan maken," zei hij verontschuldigend, toen ik hem vragen aan keek.

Ik pakte mijn vork op en at wat.

"hoe smaakt het?"

"het is erg lekker" zei ik eerlijk. "misschoen moet je een restaurant beginnen."

"een restaurant met alleen maar ravioli met champignons?" vroeg hij sceptisch. "ik weet zeker dat er dan veel mensen komen,"

Ik lachte, en ging door met eten.

"uit nieuwsgierigheid, waarom fresia?" vroeg ik na een paar minuten stilte.

Edward keek naar de bloemen, zijn uitdrukking werd zacht. "omdat het mij aan jou herinnerd, ik kan het niet goed uitleggen, maar je ruikt naar fresia en aardbeien. Het is erg bedwelmend."

Ik bloosde en keek naar beneden. Toen Edward weer begon te praten was zijn stem zachter en liever.

"Bella, je vraagt je vraagt je vast of waarom ik zoveel moeite heb gedaan om alleen mijn excuses aan te bieden."

Ik knikte "het gebeurt niet elke dag, dat iemand zoveel moeite neemt om het goed te maken" gaf ik toe

"Hoe moeilijk het ook is om te geloven, het spijt me echt. Ik wou het niet gewoon zeggen alsof het niets betekende, ik wil je laten zien dat ik het meen. Het spijt me, Bella, dat ik zo'n eikel was afgelopen nacht, dat ik egoïstische was en dat ik lui was. Ik beloof het je, vanaf nu ga ik proberen te veranderen." Hij keek naar mij en lachte.

Toen ik naar hem, verloor ik heel even al mijn gedachten, zijn lach was zo…

"Bella!" riep Edward, hij haalde mij uit mijn gedachten. "Alles goed? Je leek heel even weg van de wereld."

"Niet doen" beschuldigde ik hem

"Wat doen?"

"Je verbijsterd me."

"Ik… verbijster jou? Wat bedoel je?"

"Hoe denk je dat je zo snel iedereen krijgt?"

"Dus ik verbijsterde je?" vroeg hij verward

"vaak" zei ik

**EPOV**

Ik verbijsterde haar

Mijn hart stond even stil toen ze dat zei. Ik was geschokt dat ik effect op haar had, terwijl ze zelf geen idee had hoeveel effect zij op mij had.

Ze bloosde nadat ze dat had gezegd en keek snel naar beneden, ik haatte het als ze geen oogcontact maakte met mij, het zorgde ervoor dat ik niet in haar mooie chocolade bruine ogen kon kijken, en kon zien wat ze dacht

De meeste mensen waren makkelijk te lezen maar Bella was een uitdaging. Ze deed altijd dingen die ik niet verwachtte, en ik was altijd bezig met wat ze dacht.

Toen ik eindelijk mijn excuses had aangeboden, zag ik de emotie in haar ogen. Ze begreep wat i probeerde te zeggen en accepteerde het. Ik was opgelucht dat ze mijn excuses had geaccepteerd maar ik zou zeker niet aan haar vragen om mij te vergeven. Dat zou te veel gevraagd zijn van dat perfecte schepsel.

Ze keek nu naar haar bord, waarschijnlijk in haar gedachten verzonken.

"wat denk je?" vroeg ik. Ik moest het weten

Ze keek naar mij. "Ik bedacht mezelf dat jij jezelf te veel schuld geeft."

Wow, dat had ik niet verwacht. "Wat bedoel je?"

Ze haalde diep adem voordat ze zei, "Nou, ik ben ook niet echt aardig tegen jou geweest. Ik was veel te hard tegen je gister nacht, ik bedoel, je was dronken, en niemand heeft een goed gevoel van zichzelf als ze dronken zijn. En ik denk wat ik heb gezegd deze morgen in onze ruzie was erg gemeen. Het spijt me Edward, ik bedoel het niet zo gemeen, en ik denk dat je veranderd ben. En ik ben erg blij dat je een beter persoon probeert te zijn. Kan je mij vergeven?" zei ze zacht.

Bella wilde _mijn_ vergeving? Hoe was het mogelijk dat dit lieve meisje dacht dat ze iets fout had gedaan?

"Bella" zei ik, ik bewoog mijn hand naar haar hoofd en duwde die omhoog zodat ze naar mij keek, ik probeerde niet afgeleid te worden door hoe haar huid voelde. "jij hoeft nergens spijt voor te hebben. Als er iemand vergeven moet worden, ben ik het."

Ze lachte. "ik heb je al vergeven.

"En ik heb jou al vergeven."

"zo, dat hebben we ook weer gehad, nu even in duidelijk Nederlands, zijn we nu vrienden?

"vrienden," peinsde ik

"of niet," zei ze snel

"Nou, we kunnen het porberen. Maar ik waarschuw je, ik ben misschien geen goede vriend voor je."_ Omdat ik altijd meer van je wil dan een vriend zijn,_ voegde ik toe ik mijn hoofd

Ze keek naar mij, met de meest verwarde uitdrukking die ik ooit had gezien. Ze begreep mij duidelijk niet.

"Bella," zei ik langzaam. Ik moest dit zorgvuldig formuleren. "Het spijt me wat ik vannacht heb gedaan, maar ik neem niet terug wat ik vanmorgen zei."

Ze hield haar hoofd een beetje schuin, haar uitdrukking niet leesbaar.

"Oh," zei ze uiteindelijk.

"Bella, ik moet dit vragen. Vind je mij aardig?" maakt niet uit wat het antwoord was, ik moest het toch weten.

Ze zuchtte. "Edward, ook al vind ik je aardig, ik denk niet dat het tussen zou werken, ik ben je assistente en dingen kunnen moeilijk worden," zei ze

Ik knikte, het was het antwoord dat ik verwacht had, maar het deed noch steeds pijn. Maar hoorde ik wat verdriet in Bella's stem? Wou ze net zo graag bij mij zijn als ik bij har wou zijn?

Wat zaten in een pijnlijke stilte, totdat Bella op keek

"Wat is dat voor muziek?" vroeg ze

Ik lachte, op de achtergrond had een wat van mijn muziek spelen.

"Gewoon een nummer," zei ik vaag

"Het is mooi," zei ze, en ze deed haar ogen dicht en luisterde

Bella keek zo kalm en rustig. Haar gezicht gloeide, ze leek op een engel

En nu, na wat we hadden gezegd, wou ik alleen maar meer van haar. Ik wou al mijn tijd met haar doorbrengen, haar leren kennen en haar beschermen.

"Weet je wie dit liedje gemaakt heeft?" vroeg ze

"Ik," zei ik droog

Haar ogen gingen open, en ze keek verast. "Speel jij piano?"

"Ja"

"Dat wist ik niet,"

"ik heb al een tijdje niet meer gespeeld

Eigenlijk, had ik al een paar jaar niet meer gespeeld. Ik had dit stukje gecomponeerd nadat ik Bella had ontmoet. Maar dat zou ik haar nooit vertellen

"Wil je dansen?" vroeg ik. Er was genoeg ruimte om te dansen, en ik wilde haar in mijn armen houden.

Ze bloosde. "Ik kan niet dansen."

"Iedereen kan dansen" drong ik aan. "Het gaat om de leiding."

Ze beet op haar lip, maar knikte. Ik pakte haar hand en leidde haar naar het midden van de lege ruimte, en nam haar in mijn armen. Ze legde haar handen om mij heen, en liet haar hoofd op mijn borst rusten, dansend op haar slaapliedje. Ze voelde goed daar, alsof ze daar hoorde, als of we twee puzzelstukjes waren.

Behalve dat we niet samen konden zijn en dat ik mijn gevoelen onder controle moest houden.

Maar ik dag, viel ik meer en meer voor haar.

**Alice POV**

"Alice, waarom bespioneren we ook al weer Edward en Bella?" gromde Jasper.

We stonden op mijn balkon wat een goed uitzicht had op de plaats die Edward had uit gekozen om zijn goedmaak diner met Bella te houden.

Ik wist wel beter.

"We bespioneren ze niet, Jazz, we kijken gewoon… hoe het gaat."

Hij zucht, en sloeg zijn armen om mij heen om mij te beschermen tegen de koude wind.

I kijk naar beneden, naar hen. Ze waren gestopt met dansen, en het leek alsof ze weg zouden gaan. I zag Bella huiveren en Edward deed zijn jasje uit en legde het over Bella's schouders.

"Ach!"riep ik. "Zag je dat? Dat was zo lief van Edward!"

"Alice, wil je dat ze ons kunnen horen?" vroeg Jasper geduldig. "en waarom wil je zo graag weten hoe dit allemaal verloopt?"

"Jazz, jij weet als ene van de beste wat ze voor elkaar voelen. Zo horen samen te zijn, en je kan door de blik in hun ogen zeggen dat ze verliefd zijn op elkaar."

"Heeft Edward niet gezegd dat dit geen date was?"

"We weten allebei beter. Hij heeft het zo romantisch gemaakt, hoe kon dit geen date zijn?"

Ik keek naar Bella en Edward die samen over het pad terug liepen naar het kasteel. Hij had zijn arm om haar heen, ze leken perfect samen.

Ze moesten gewoon uitvinden dat ze bij elkaar hoorden.

* * *

**Zo de eerste date van Bella en Edward? wat vonden jullie ervan? ik vond het geweldig, haha =) ik hoor het graag van jullie (L)  
IEDEREEN DIE TOT NU TOE HEEFT GEREVIEWD, BEDANKT!!!!!!**

**xxxxx. Jasmijn  
ps: misschien vinden jullie dit ook wel ene leuk verhaal (A) het wordt door marjotjuh95 geschreven en het is tegek (L)  
**www. fanfiction .net/s/5638079/1/ (alleen dan zonder die spaties (A))


	6. Chapter 6

**Heey,  
Sorry dat het zo lang heeft geduurt, maar ik had gewoon bijna geen tijd, school blijft druk.  
Now enoy!**

**

* * *

**

Toen ik deze morgen wakker werd, was ik even vergeten waarom ik zo vrolijk was. Toen herinnerde ik me wat er gisteravond was gebeurd.

Ik speelde in gedachten de avond nog een keertje af, Edward bij de kasteel trappen, een diner, excuses aan bieden en samen dansen.

Ik bloosde toen ik eraan dacht hoe perfect het voelde om Edward's sterke armen om mij heen te hebben. Het liet mij beschermd en zeker voelen en ik wou dat het nooit was afgelopen. We hadden daar voor een tijdje gestaan, schuifelend op het ritme van de muziek in een comfortabele stilte.

We waren nu vrienden, of probeerde het ten minste. Wat had hij ook al weer gezegd gisteravond?

'Ik ben misschien geen goede vriend voor je…'

Edward's was soms zo cryptisch. Ik had geen idee wat hij bedoelde maar als ik het zou weten zou ik het zelfde hebben gezegd.

Hoe graag ik ook vrienden met hem wou zijn, er was een deel in mij dat altijd meer wou. De aantrekking die ik voelde tot Edward was duidelijk voor mijzelf, maar ik was niet van plan er werk van te maken. Edward kon ieder meisje in het land krijgen, waarom zou hij mij uit kiezen?

Ik zuchtte. Ik had mezelf beloofd toen ik aan deze baan begon dat ik niet verliefd zou worden op Edward. Het zag er naar uit dat het niet was gelukt. Hij was niet mijn schuld dat hij zo aantrekkelijk is

En het hielp niet mee dat gister nacht de beste nacht sinds tijden was geweest, en alleen omdat hij bij me was. Ik weet dat het alleen was om zijn excuses aan te bieden, maar een deel van mij vroeg zich af waarom hij zo veel moeite had genomen om het woordje 'sorry' te zeggen.

Het zou nooit werken tussen Edward en mij. We kwamen van twee totaal verschillende werelden, en we waren niet gemaakt voor elkaar. Hij was de perfecte kroonprins, en ik was zijn assistente, voorbestemd om in zijn schaduw te leven.

Het was alsof het lot mij plaagde, zo dicht bij hem zijn, maar niet met hem samen zijn.

Ik kreunde en sloot mijn ogen, Stomme Edward, met zijn rare manieren.

Ik keek op mijn klok en sprong uit bed toen ik zag hoe laat het was. En toen stootte ik mijn knie tegen de rand van het bed

"au" dat zou wel een blauwe plek worden

Wrijven over mijn knie, liep ik naar de badkamer voor een snelle douche. Ik had een vergadering met de rest van de staf over 40 minuten.

Nadat ik me had aan gekleed, verliet ik mijn kamer en ging ik op weg naar de plaats waar de vergadering zou gaan plaats vinden, ik had nog een paar minuten over dus besloot ik om nog even langs Edward te gaan.

Ik kwam aan bij zijn kamer en klopte zachtjes op de deur. "kom binnen," hoorde ik hem zeggen.

Ik opende de deur, en werd begroet door Edward die al aangekleed was.

"Bella"zei hij glimlachend, "wat brengt jou hier zo vroeg in de morgen?"

"Hallo Edward," ik glimlachte terug. "ik was onderweg naar een vergadering met de andere stafleden en ik dacht ik kom even bij jou langs."

"Oh,"zei hij.

"Ik kan weg gaan als je dat wil," zei ik haastig

"Nee, nee, blijf. Ik was gewoon verast, dat is alles. Maar het is een goede verassing." Zei hij geruststellend.

"Waarom ben jij zo vroeg op, ga je ergens heen?" vroeg ik.

"Ik zal in de muziekkamer zijn als je mij nodig heb. Ik ga gewoon een beetje spelen," legde hij uit.

Stilte.

"Edward," zei ik op hetzelfde moment dat hij "Bella" zei.

Ik bloosde. "ga jij maar eerst," bood hij aan.

"Ik wou je gewoon bedanken voor gisteravond. Het was geweldig and i waardeer zeker de manier waarop je sorry heb gezegd. De meeste jongens zouden zoiets niet doen."

"Je heb gelijk, maar ik ben niet zoals de meeste jongens. En ik ben blij dat je je heb vermaakt, ik maakte mij zorgen of het niet te veel was."

Ik lachte. "Normaal had ik dat wel gedacht, en ik zou geïrriteerd zijn, maar voor jou maak ik een uitzondering."

"Goed om dat te horen,"

"Maar, ik kan beter gaan, ander kom ik te laat." Zei ik terwijl ik de deur opende.

"Bella," Riep Edward mij na.

"Ja," zei ik, ik draaide me snel om.

"Ik zie je later," zei hij

_Na de vergadering…_

Ik rekte me uit en gaapte, blij dat de vergadering eindelijk afgelopen was.

"Bella, heb je niet geslapen vannacht?" vroeg Angela

"nee, ik heb geslapen, het is gewoon dat vergaderingen zo saai zijn.

"Wat ga je nu doen? Vroeg ze, toen we opstonden en onze spullen bij elkaar pakte. Lauren liep de kamer uit en ik miste de blik die ze mij gaf niet. Ze was vandaag onaardiger tegen mij dan normaal, ik snapte niet waar die onvriendelijkheid vandaan kwam.

"Ik weet het niet. Edward is in de muziekkamer, en ik denk niet dat hij er voorlopig uit komt. Ik ga hem halen vlak voor de lunch, maar nu heb ik niets te doen.

"Wil je met mij mee komen?" vroeg ze. "Ik moet Alice helpen met het plannen van de bruiloft van vrouwe Rosalie **(AN: ik weet niet hoe je een toekomstige echtgenoot van een prins noemt)**

"Natuurlijk Ang,"lachte ik naar haar.

We liepen samen naar Alice's kamer, en toen we klopte, hoorde we Alice's stem zeggen "Kom binnen Angela en Bella."

"Hoe weet je dat ik hier ook was?" vroeg ik, toen ik naast haar ging zitten in de kamer

"vraag dat maar niet," zei Rosalie, "Alice denkt dat ze psychische krachten heeft."

"Ik heb ze!" zei ze overtuigd.

"Hoe lang tot je bruiloft Rose?" vroeg ik

"Nog 5 maanden,"antwoordde ze

"En we moeten nog heel veel doen!" zie Alice

"Nou laten we dan beginnen. Wat gaan we doen vandaag?"vroeg Angela geduldig.

Na een uur bedenken van plaatsen voor de trouwerij, receptie, en de huwelijksreis, namen we een pauze. Ik moest toegeven, het was leuk om iets te doen met Alice, Rose en Angela. Ik voelde me goed bij hen.

Alice een van de butlers om drinken te gaan halen, en wij zaten op en van de banken in haar kamer.

Ik keen naar de klok en zei, "Hé, meiden, ik moet Edward gaan vinden.

De glimlachen die ik kreeg toen ik dat zei, stonden mij niet aan. Het was een alwetende glimlach en ik was niet zeker of ik het wel zo leuk vond.

"Kijk je uit om iemand te zien met de naam Edward?" zei Rosalie pesterig.

"Wat?! Nee!" zei ik, ik hoopte dat mijn gezicht mij niet verraadde, maar mijn lichaam liet me in de steek en ik bloosde.

De waarheid was dat ik uit keek om Edward te zijn. Voor een reden, als ik niet bij hem was, voelde ik oncompleet, en de enige manier om mij compleet te voelen, is bij Edward zijn.

"Ze liegt!" Riep Alice meteen. Mijn moeder zei altijd dat ik een open boek was, makkelijk te lezen en ik kon niet goed liegen.

"Alice, ik heb geen idee waar je het over hebt,"zei ik, probeerde onder de waarheid uit te komen.

"Geef toe. Je vindt Edward leuk,"zei Rosalie

Ik beet op mijn lip en schudde mijn hoofd, ik wist dat als ik iets zou zeggen dat ik er spijt van zou krijgen.

"Kom op Bella," zeurde Alice. "We weten allemaal dat het waar is,"

"Zeg het gewoon," voegde Angela toe. Ik kon niet geloven dat mijn beste vriendin hier, het opnam voor Rosalie en Alice.

Ik zuchtte, knikte met mijn hoofd, en gaf hun gelijk.

Alice gilde en gaf mij een knuffel en zei, "Ik wist dat jullie voor elkaar gemaakt waren."

Mijn andere twee vrienden lachte ook naar me.

"Alice, waarom doe je zo blij, hij ziet toch niets in mij."

Rosalie rolde met haar ogen, "Tuurlijk wel, zag je niet hoe hij gister naar je keek?"

Het werd stil in de kamer.

"Wat?"riep ik. "Rose heb jij gister Edward en mij bespioneerd?"

"Natuurlijk niet," zei ze gelijk.

"Rosalie Hale, vertel me nu de waarheid." Bevoel ik haar

"Oké, ik heb het gedaan. Maar het kwam door Alice, ze was de eerste die jullie bekeek, ze vertelde me over de date," protesteerde ze

"Alice, kunnen we geen privé hebben?"

"Uhm, Bella, volgens mij wist iedereen in het paleis over jou date," zei Angela. "Het was geen geheim dat Edward het etentje plande."

Ik gromde, hoe kwam het dat ik er weer niets van af wist.

"Oké, genoeg nou," bevoel Alice, "Hoe was het gisteravond?"

"Het was prachtig, ik kan niet geloven dat hij zo ver is gegaan."gaf ik toe.

"Nou, Edward is een echte man, als hij niet zo egoïstisch doet,"zei Rosalie.

"Ik weet niet hoe ik het moet beschrijven, maar als we samen zijn, is het alsof ik alle andere dingen in de wereld vergeet, alsof alleen wij tweeën bestaan. And hij is dan ook anders. Toen ik zijn assistente werd, dacht ik dat hij een lul was, maar dat is hij niet en dat vind ik zo leuk aan hem,"ging ik verder.

"Hmmm,"dacht Alice. "Houd je van hem?"

"WAT?!"riep ik. Er was geen manier dat ik van Edward Cullen zou kunnen houden. Natuurlijk voelde ik mij aan getrokken tot hem, maar houden van…?

"Bella, stop met jezelf pijn doen. De manier hoe jij het beschrijft is zoals het tussen mij en Emmet gaat, als het geen liefde is wat is het dan wat Emmet en ik hebben?"

Ik schudde mijn hoofd, probeerde het te ontkennen.

"Bella," begon Alice

"Ik denk dat je Edward moet gaan zoeken, Bella, het is bijna lunchtijd," onderbrak Angela.

Ik lachte naar haar, blij dat ze mij had gered.

Ik zei de meiden gedag en leip naar de muziekkamer. Mijn hoofd nog steeds vol van wat ze daarnet allemaal hadden gezegd.

Kon ik verliefd op hem zijn? Ik had met mijzelf afgesproken, toen ik deze baan nam dat ik niet voor hem zou vallen, dat ik niet zo'n hopeloos geval zou worden, die verliefd werd op Edward Cullen, maar dat was ik hé?

Ik ben nog nooit verliefd geweest, ik kon nergens mee vergelen, wat ik nu voelde voor hem. En mij kijk op liefde was niet helemaal zuiver, omdat mijn ouders waren gescheiden. Maar ik kon niet zeggen dat ik niet voor hem voelde, want er was iets.

En als ik van hem hield, zou hij ook van mij houden? Vannacht.. wat hij zei… probeerde hij misschien duidelijk te maken dat hij van mij hield?

Ik stopte voor de muziekkamer en luisterde door de deur. Ik was zeker dat Edward hier binnen was, maar ik kon niet zomaar binnen lopen. De muziek die naar buiten kwam was erg kalmerend.

Ik leunde tegen de deuren, luisterend. Het was het stuk dat gister ook werd gespeeld tijdens ons diner, ik was er zeker van. Edward had gezegd dat hij het had gecomponeerd.

Nadat ik daar een tijdje had gestaan, stopte de muziek langzaam. Ik opende de deur en groette Edward.

**EPOV**

Toen ik deze morgen wakker werd, had ik Bella niet verwacht. Ik wist dat ze een vergadering had, dus had ik besloten om naar een muziekkamer te gaan en daar te spelen. Dus ik was verrast toen ze op de deur klopte toen ik net weg wou gaan.

"Bella"zei ik glimlachend, "wat brengt jou hier zo vroeg in de morgen?"

"Hallo Edward," ze glimlachte terug. "ik was onderweg naar een vergadering met de andere stafleden en ik dacht ik kom even bij jou langs."

"Oh,"zei ik.

"Ik kan weg gaan als je dat wil," zei ze haastig

"Nee, nee, blijf. Ik was gewoon verast, dat is alles. Maar het is een goede verassing." Zei ik geruststellend. Ik was zo vrolijk, ze was gekomen om mij te zien.

"Waarom ben jij zo vroeg op, ga je ergens heen?" vroeg ze.

"Ik zal in de muziekkamer zijn als je mij nodig heb. Ik ga gewoon een beetje spelen," legde ik uit.

Stilte.

"Edward," zei ze op hetzelfde moment dat ik "Bella" zei.

Ze bloosde, verlegen. "ga jij maar eerst," bood ik aan, verrast door de drang om haar warme en rode wangen aan te raken.

"Ik wou je gewoon bedanken voor gisteravond. Het was geweldig and i waardeer zeker de manier waarop je sorry heb gezegd. De meeste jongens zouden zoiets niet doen." Zei ze snel achter elkaar.

"Je heb gelijk, maar ik ben niet zoals de meeste jongens. En ik ben blij dat je je heb vermaakt, ik maakte mij zorgen of het niet te veel was."

Ze lachte. "Normaal had ik dat wel gedacht, en ik zou geïrriteerd zijn, maar voor jou maak ik een uitzondering."

"Goed om dat te horen,"

"Maar, ik kan beter ga, ander kom ik te laat." Zei ze terwijl ze de deur opende.

"Bella," Riep ik haar, omdat ik niet wou dat ze weg ging.

"Ja," zei ze, en ze draaide zich snel om.

"Ik zie je later," zei ik.

Dat was een paar uur geleden. Ik wou meer zeggen, maar de woorden kwamen niet uit mijn mond en ze was weg voordat ik iets kon zeggen.

Ik ging dus naar de muziekkamer, en ging achter de piano zitten, speelde het nummer dat ik voor haar had gecomponeerd. Bella's slaapliedje.

Het deuntje had al vanaf de eerste dag dat ik haar leerde kennen in mijn hoofd gezeten en hoe meer ik haar leuk begon te vinden hoe verder ik kwam met het liedje. Nu had ik het af en ze had het gehoord, wist ik zeker dat ik verliefd was op haar.

Ja, ik, Edward Cullen, was verliefd op Bella Swan.

Op dat moment, ging de deur open en ik zag de persoon die al heel de morgen in mijn gedachten zat.

"Hey," zei ze zachtjes, ze kwam naast me staan. "Ik hoorde je spelen."

"Het is hetzelfde nummer als gisteravond, het is mijn favoriete." Ik vertelde er niet bij dat het mijn favoriete was omdat het voor haar was. "Wil je het mij horen spelen? Ik heb het nog nooit voor jou gespeeld."

"Ik zou het prachtig vinden," zei Bella, ze kwam naast mij zitten op het bankje.

Het was goed dat ik dit nummer als uit mijn hoofd kende, anders zou ik nu vaak fouten hebben gemaakt. Bella leidde me af, haar warme lichaam naast mij and haar geur bedwelmde me, in plaat van naar de toetsen te kijken, keek ik naar haar, en zag de zachte uitdrukking op haar gezicht.

Het slaapliedje kwam tot een einde en ze keek op naar mij, haar bruine ogen vol met emoties.

"Dat was erg mooi," fluisterde ze.

"Niet zo mooi als jij ben,"mompelde ik, ik tilde haar hoofd op met mijn vinger. Ik zag hoe dicht onze lichamen bij elkaar waren en hoe we naar elkaar toe leunde. Ik bewoog mij hoofd dichter naar haar toe.

"EDDIE!" Schreeuwde Emmet, hij stormde de kamer binnen.

Bella en ik gingen gelijk uit elkaar en kijk om naar hem.

"Wat?"snauwde ik, geïrriteerd door zijn onderbreking. Bella keek weg van mij, verborg haar gezicht achter haar haar.

"Alice wil met je praten," zei hij. "En, ik heb honger. Kom op Bella, we gaan iets te eten vinden," zei hij, en hij trok Bella mee uit de kamer en liet mij alleen achter.

I gromde en plukte geïrriteerd aan mijn neus vleugen.

Herinner mij eraan om Alice te vermoorden wanneer ik haar weer zie.

* * *

**Ze zoende bijna ^^, volgens crystalbutterfly48 was het niet het juiste moemnt, dus haat niemand ervoor (A)  
Laat even weten wat je ervan vond =)**

****

BPOV


	7. Chapter 7

**Dit is vast sneller dan jullie hadden verwacht, maar hier is hij al =)**

**So enjoy =)

* * *

**

Hoofdstuk 7

_Een maand later…_

**EPOV**

Ik beet op mijn lip terwijl ik nerveus door gang bij Bella's kamer ijsbeerde. Ik was dit al een half uur aan het doen, elke keer als ik genoeg moed bij elkaar had verzameld om voor haar deur te stoppen en op de deur te kloppen, durfde ik niet meer en ging door met ijsberen.

Bella was nu mijn assistente voor iets meer dan een maand. En in die tijd waren mijn gevoelend voor haar steeds meer gegroeid, en nu wou ik er iets mee gaan doen.

Ik wist dat Bella morgen een vrije dag had. En ik had geen idee wat ze van plan was te gaan doen, maar ik wou vragen of ze iets met mij wou gaan doen.

Waarom was ik zo nerveus? Ik was Prins Edward Cullen, wat was het ergste dat kon gebeuren?

Haar reactie,

Ik stopte voor de duizendste keer voor haar deur en klopte snel voordat ik mijn gedachten kom veranderen.

"kom binnen" zei Bella's zachte stem

Ik opende de deur, geen idee wat ik kon verwachten.

Bella's kamer was klein maar netjes. Er waren niet veel meubels in de kamer, alleen haar bed, een bureau en een schommelstoel. Er was ook en boekenkast, het leek op een minibieb, die gevuld was met allemaal klassiekers. I herinnerde de eerste keer dat we hadden gepraat, en hoe ze had verteld dat ze van klassieke liefdes verhalen houd. Op haar nachtkastje, zag ik een fotolijst waar een foto van Bella en nog een vrouw in zat. Ik nam aan dat het haar moeder was.

Bella zat zelf aan haar bureau achter haar laptop. Er stond een progamma open en ik zag tekst staan. Ze had door dat ik mee keek, en klikte het progamma snel weg.

'Wat was dat?'vroeg ik, ik boog over haar heen en probeerde het progamma weer te openen.

Ze sloeg mij had speels weg.

'Als je het echt wil weten, het is een verhaal dat ik schrijf,' bloosde ze.

'Mag ik het lezen?'vroeg ik geïntrigeerd, ik wist niet dat ze een auteur was.

Ze schudde haar hoofd, 'Geen sprake van. Ik laat niemand lezen wat ik heb geschreven.'

'Please?' smeekte ik.

'Nope. Alleen als ik het af heb.'

'Daar houd ik je aan,' lachte ik.

Ze lachte voorzichtig voor ze vroeg, 'Waarom ben je hier gekomen? Zeker niet voor zomaar een bezoekje?' plaagde ze

'Eigenlijk wou ik je iets vragen…'

'Wat is het Edward? Heb ik iets fout gedaan?' zei ze, meteen haar zelf de schuld gevend. Elke keer als ik als ik haar iets wou vragen, dacht ze meteen dat ze fout was. Zou ze ooit haar eerlijk zien?

'Nee, natuurlijk niet.' Hoe kon ze iets anders zijn dan perfect? 'Ik weet dat je morgen een vrijdag heb, en ik vroeg me af of je misschien ergens met mij heen wou gaan, niet als mijn assistente maar als een… vriend.

Bella beet nerveus op haar lip. Het frustreerde me om niet te weten wat er in haar hoofd om ging. Was ze geïrriteerd dat ik het vroeg? Of het tegenover gestelde, vrolijk?

'Edward,'zei ze op een toon die mijn hart liet overslaan, 'Het spijt me, maar ik had al plannen.'

Ik ademde diep in, sloot mijn ogen zodat ze de teleurstelling er niet in kon zien. Ik had me hier op voorbereid, maar het deed nog steeds pijn.

'Het is niet dat ik niet wil,'zei ze snel. Ik hoorde haar op staan en voelde haar hand op mijn wang. Verrast opende ik snel mijn ogen. Haar hand voelde perfect daar en de warmte voelde net alsof mijn huid in brand stond. 'Het is gewoon dat ik beloofd heb om mijn vader te bezoeken,' verschuldigde ze zich zelf.

'Oh,' was het enige dat ik zei.

'Het spijt me,'antwoordde ze

'Nee, het maakt niet uit,' zei ik automatisch.

'Misschien volgende keer?' zei ze hoopvol.

Ik glimlachte, plaatse mijn hand over haar hand. 'Zeker weten,' zei ik.

We stonden daar, voor ik weet niet hoe lang. Ik wou haar niet meer verlaten.

'Ik kan maar beter gaan,' zei ik, en ik nam haar hand in de mijne en bracht ze naar mijn lippen

Meteen toen ik haar hand los liet, voelde het alsof er een deel van mij miste.

'Ik zie je later, toch Edward?' vroeg ze, ze beet weer op haar lip.

Alsof ik haar niet meer wou zien, het was het tegenovergestelde, ik wenste dat ik voor eeuwig met haar in deze kamer kon blijven.

'Natuurlijk,' beloofde ik.

Ik liep de kamer uit, met een gebaalde vuist. De drang om haar warme wang aan te raken, haar gezicht dichtbij mij te hebben, was nooit zo sterk

**BOPV**

Toen ik de heuvel nee benden afreed, weg van het paleis, voelde ik mij schuldig.

Het had me echt verast dat Edward mij had bezocht, en had al helemaal dat hij had gevraagd of ik een dag met hem wou doorbrengen. Maar het maakte niet uit hoe graag ik het wou, ik had Charlie beloofd dat ik hem zou bezoeken. Het was zo lang geleden dat ik hem had gezien.

Bokaal zou ik het nooit aan iemand toegeven, ik was zeker dat ik verliefd was op Edward. Onvoorwaardelijk en onherroepelijk.

Het was zijn lach dat mijn hart liet stoppen, zijn gelach was het beste geluid in de wereld en de natuur . Zelf als we in een drukke kamer waren, zochten mijn ogen automatisch naar de zijne, en wanneer zijn ogen de mijne vonden, vroeg ik me af of hij kon zien wat ik voor hem voelde.

Maar ik vroeg me nog meer af of hij dezelfde gevoelens voor mij had. Als ik Alice en Rose moest geloven, was Edward normaal niet zo tegen een meisje. Maar hield hij van mij zoals ik van hem hield?

Ik zuchtte, ik kon me niet voorstellen om samen te zijn met Edward. Om te beginnen, hij was koninklijk, zelfs als hij mij ook leuk zou vinden, was ik zeker dat er wel ergens een of andere wet moest zijn, met wie een toekomstige koning mocht daten. Ik bedoel, het was ook zo bij zijn broer en zus. Rose was een echte Dame, en Jasper de zoon van een Hertog.

Toen ik aan kwam bij Charlie's huis, was ik nog niet kalm. Ik was te veel aan het nadenken. Ik wou dat Jasper hier was, hij kon mensen heel snel kalmeren.

'Bells!' riep mijn vader, terwijl hij het huis uit kwam.

'Hey, papa,'zei ik en ik kwam niet uit onder een onhandige knuffel met een arm. Charlie vond het meestal moeilijk om zijn emoties te laten zien, maar ik had door hoe blij hij was om mij te zien.

We liepen het huis is, toen ik binnen was, ademde ik een adem uit, waarvan ik niet eens wist dat ik die inhield. Natuurlijk was het kasteel mooi en leuk, maar het was fijn om weer in mijn oude huis van mijn vader te zijn.

Lachend keek ik de kamer rond. En ik zei, 'ik ben blij dat Sue goed werkt.'

Sue was de schoonmaker van Charlie. Ze was een aardige vrouw en ik was blij dat mijn vader haar in gehuurd had, hij was zo slecht in het huishouden.

Hij grinnikte, 'Ze heeft me verboden om de wasmachine te gebruiken, nadat ik had geprobeerd haar te helpen maar ik had alles door elkaar gegooid.'

Ik lachte en ging zitten op een van de banken in de woonkamer.

'En hoe is je baan?' vroeg hij terwijl hij koffie aan mij gaf.

Ik haalde mijn schouders op. 'best leuk. Hoe gaat het met jou? Mis je me een beetje?'grapte ik.

'Meer dan je zult weten,' gaf hij toe. 'maar mijn werk is niet interessant, steeds hetzelfde. Hoe zit het met jou? Kom op Bella, vertel me alles.'

'Papa,' klaagde ik. Ik had al zo vaak, door de telefoon, over mijn werk verteld aan mijn moeder.

'Heb je het druk?' vroeg hij.

'Nee, niet echt. Edward heeft niet veel nodig maar ik stuur hem in de juiste richting. Niets waar ik moeite mee heb, het is best makkelijk.' Niets was moeilijker dan op hem vallen.

Charlie tuitte zijn lippen toen ik Edward's naam noemde

'En hoe vind je _Prins_ Edward?' vroeg hij in een afkeurende toon

Ik zuchtte, wetend dat Charlie geen hoge dunk van hem had

De media was eerst achterdochtig geweest over zijn verandering (en waarom hij bijna nooit meer feestten) ze veronderstelde dat het iets te maken had met het mysterieuze meisje (ik dus) dat hij had gezoend in die nacht dat ik hem kwam ophalen. Ze verspreidde allemaal roddels, dat ik zijn flow was, dat ik zijn vriendin was, dat ik zijn verloofde was…

Uiteindelijk hadden ze, na een verklaring, geaccepteerd dat Edward en ik niet samen waren. En Edward werd nu positief behandeld. Maar ik wist dat er mensen waren die niet in zijn verandering geloofde, en Charlie was er een van.

'Pap, om eerlijk te zijn, toen ik hem voor het eerst ontmoette vond ik hem een zak. Net als iedereen in dit land dacht. Maar hij is echt veranderd, waarom geef je hem geen kans?'

'Omdat ik zijn types ken, mensen veranderen niet.'

'Nou, hij wel,' verdedigde ik.

Ik bekeek Charlie kritisch. Waarom vroeg hij al dit soort dingen Charlie was een man van weinig woorden maar als hij iets zei dan had hij daar een goede reden voor.

Ik kromp ineen, ik had door dat Charlie er probeerde achter te komen wat ik vod van Edward. De dag nadat de kranten de foto van Edward en mij zoenen had uitgegeven, was ik ondervraagd door Charlie over wat dit allemaal te betekenen had. Ik verzekerde dat het niets was, gewoon de pers die dingen verzonnen zoals gewoonlijk, mar ik wist dat hij me niet geloofde.

Zou hij in staat zijn om te zeggen dat ik verliefd was op Edward? Waarschijnlijk niet, maar ik wist dat als Renee hier was dat ze het meteen door zou hebben. Ze merkte alles op, net als Rose en Alice.

Ik was er zeker van dat het hele paleis wist hoe ik me bij hem voelde, en ik was zeker dat Jasper en Emmet hadden gewed om wanneer we iets zouden krijgen. Als we ooit iets zoude krijgen.

Charlie en ik praatten nog voor iets langer, maar niemand van ons was nog begonnen over Edward. Charlie vroeg naar de rest van de familie, vooral naar Alice. Ik wist dat hij Alice bijna aanbad. De paar keer dat hij de familie had ontmoet, behalve Carlisile, was hij al dol op haar. Maar volgens mij was het niet zo moeilijk om dol te zijn op Alice.

Nadat ik een uur bij Charlie was werd er op de deur geklopt.

Hij glimlachte en ik keek hem vragend aan.

'Herinner jij je Billy Black?'

'Jouw beste vriend?'

'Ja. Hij is in de stad omdat zijn zoon hier woont, en ik heb hem uitgenodigd.' Legde Charlie uit. Hij stond op van de bank en liep naar de deur. I volgde hem, toen hij zei, 'Billy, het is zo lang geleden dat we elkaar gezien hebben.'

Ik liep de deur uit, de veranda op. Voor mij stonden drie mensen.

Eentje was in een rolstoel, en Charlie schudde zij hand enthousiast.

De man die in het midden stond was lang en groot, maar niet zo groot als Emmet. Het liep naar voren en hield zijn hand uit.

'Heey Bella, fijn om je weer te zien.'

'Het is leuk om jou weer te zien, Jacob, het is ook zo lang geleden.'

* * *

**Mijn probleem is opgelost, crystalbutterfly84 had per ongeluk dit verhaal verwijderd,  
gelukkig staat alles er nu weer op, en kan ik verder vertalen.  
ik heb het nog wel druk met school... maarja wie niet?**

**Ik vind dit hoofdstuk, en het hoofdstuk wat er komt niet zo leuk, maar het hoort erbij.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry guys...  
Ik heb in eeuwen niet upgedate =(  
Tsjaa, ik had het gewoon heel druk enzo en ik maakte geen tijd en, ik vond dit hoofdstuk saai, vooral omdat het bijna geen Bella+Edward is,  
Maar er wordt een belangrijk personage geïntroduceert, die best belangrijk is voor de rest van het verhaal**

~Enjoy~ 3

* * *

BPOV

'Heey Bella, leuk om je weer te zien.'

'Het is geweldig om jou weer te zien, Jacob, het is ook zo lang geleden.'

Ik schudde zijn uitgestoken hand en lachte.

'Het is echt lang gelden, hè?' zei hij

Ik herinnerde Jacob nu. Ik was vrienden met hem toen we klein waren, maar nadat ik ben verhuis heb ik hem nauwelijks meer gezien.

Hij lachte warm naar me terug en ik draaide me om, om Billy te begroeten.

"He Billy."

"Hallo Bella, het is alweer een tijdje geleden, hé?" zei hij.

"Ja, zeker."

Ik wendde me tot de laatste persoon die met de familie Black was mee gekomen. Ik kende hem niet.

"Bella, dit is James," stelde Jacob hem voor.

We schudden elkaars handen. Ik vond de manier waarop zijn ogen op en neer gingen over mijn lichaam niet fijn, het maakte me ongemakkelijk. Deze James jongen had iets wat ik niet mocht.

"Nou zullen we naar binnen gaan?" vroeg Charlie.

Een paar minuten later zaten we allemaal in de woonkamer.

"Wat heb jij de afgelopen tijd gedaan Bella?" Vroeg Billy.

"Ik heb ongeveer een maand geleden een baan gekregen als assistent van een lid van de Koninklijke familie," legde ik uit. "Van Prins Edward."

James verslikte zich in zijn drinken. "Zei je Prins Edward?" vroeg hij, toen hij bijkwam.

"Ja. Ken je hem?"

James stond plotseling op van zijn stoel en liep de kamer uit.

"Heb ik iets verkeerds gezegd?" Vroeg ik bezorgd.

"Maak je geen zorgen Bella, 'zei Jacob. "Edward en James hebben een lang verleden. Ze gingen naar dezelfde school hun hele leven lang. En ze hebben altijd geconcurreerd met elkaar. Ze waren elkaars rivalen sinds ze geboren zijn. Ik denk dat het hielp niet dat Edward de prins is en alles, want volgens James maakte dat hem alleen maar arroganter."

"Ja, ik snap wat je bedoelt, 'mompelde ik.

Charlie stond op en zei, "Het spel gaat zo beginnen. Kom op, we gaan kijken."

"Gaan jullie maar, ik blijf hier en hou Bella gezelschap," zei Jacob.

Charlie haalde zijn schouders op en reed Billy de kamer uit.

"Dank je Jake, het hoeft niet hoor"

"Ik wil het," hield hij vol.

"Ken je Edward, Jake?" Vroeg ik nieuwsgierig.

"Ja, natuurlijk. Ik ging ook naar dezelfde school als hem en James, maar ik was nooit _close_ met hem. Maar nu moet ik wel"

"Hoe bedoel je?"

"Ik ben lid van het Parlement. Net als James."

"Oh ja." Ik herinner het me nu. Elke week ofzo, heeft Edward een bijeenkomst van het Parlement met Carlisle om nieuwe wetgevingen en actuele kwesties in het land te bespreken.

"Mag je hem?" Vroeg ik. Uit de manier waarop Billy reageerde toen ik Edward noemde, kon ik aan nemen dat hij hem niet erg mocht, en ik wou weten of Jacob hetzelfde dacht.

Jacob keek uit het raam en dacht na. "Toen we op school zaten, was hij een arrogante eikel, ik denk dat de meeste jongens hem toen haatte. Je weet wel, trots, overmoedig, ijdel, enzovoorts. Er is niet veel veranderd nadat we examen hadden gedaan op de middelbare school. Zelfs bij de Parlement vergaderingen, dan zat hij gewoon in zijn stoel met die verveelde 'haal me hieruit' blik op zijn gezicht. Maar hij is zoveel veranderd de laatste tijd en hij is zelfs begonnen om deel te nemen aan de vergaderingen. Ik heb hem een paar keer gesproken en hij lijkt erg aardig, is hij echt veranderd vergeleken met hoe hij vroeger was "

Wat Jacob zei, was waar, hij is echt een ander mens nu.

"Ik weet niet of het is genoeg hoor. Ik bedoel, ik ken genoeg mensen die geen vertrouwen hebben in zijn nieuwe ik en nog steeds wachten totdat hij weer de 'oude' wordt. Wat denk jij van hem, Bella? '

"Ik was net als jij toen ik hem ontmoette, ik haatte hem heel erg."

"Waarom heb je dan de baan genomen?" vroeg hij verbaasd.

"Omdat ik het geld nodig had, Jake. Zo simpel is het. Denk je dat ik daadwerkelijk een baan als zijn assistent wilde hebben?" Ik lachte.

"En nu?"

Ik glimlachte. "Hij is zo veel veranderd Jake. Een totale transformatie. Ik kan niet geloven hoe anders hij is."

We bleven even stil, verzonken in onze eigen gedachten.

"En wat heb jij gedaan Jake? Heb je iemand ontmoet? Vroeg ik

Hij keek verlegen weg van mij, "ik heb gelijk, hé?" gokte ik.

"Haar naam is Leah. Zij is de eigenlijk de dochter van Sue"

"Sue, de huishoudster van Charlie?"

Hij knikte.

"Ze is geweldig Bells, je zult haar aardig vinden."

I grinnikte, blij omdat Jake eindelijk iemand had gevonden om samen mee te zijn. "En heb jij al iemand gevonden?" plaagde hij mij.

"Dat gaat je niets aan Jake' zei ik, en ik sloeg hem voor de grap op zijn arm.

Hij lachte, maar werd snel serieus. "Bellam zag je hoe James naar je keek buiten?"

Ik verschoof heen en weer in mijn stoel. "Ja, waarom keek hij zo?"

"Ik wou je alleen maar waarschuwen, James is een goede jongen, maar hij wil altijd zijn zin krijgen, en als hij iets wil, dan gaat hij net zolang door totdat hij zijn zin heeft gekregen."

"Maar, waarom keek hij zo…"

"Ik kan alleen bedenken dat het komt doordat je bij Edward bent, en James wil alles wat Edward heeft."

I lachte nerveus, "Hoe kan iemand dat nou weer bedenken?"

Hij keek mij vreemd aan, terwijl Billy de kamer binnen kwam.

"Jake, we moeten gaan, waar is James?" vroeg Billy

"Ik weet het niet," Jacob fronste. "Ik heb geloof ik zijn auto weg horen gaan, dus ik denk dat hij hier niet meer is."

"Ik kan maar beter ook weer terug gaan." Zei ik terwijl ik naar de klok keek.

We liepen allemaal de veranda op, en ik zei Billy en Jacob gedag. Jacob gaf mij nog snel zijn nummer.

"We houden contact, Bells," fluisterde hij in mijn oor, toen hij me knuffelde.

Ik knikte, en zwaaide hun uit, terwijl ze wegreden, daarna draaide ik me om naar Charlie.

"Dag pap, ik beloof dat ik je snel weer kom opzoeken," zei ik en knuffelde hem.

"ik zie je snel Bells, ik mis je nu al" antwoordde hij.

**EPOV**

Ik zat in mijn kamer, samen met Emmett en Jasper. We speelden een video spelletje. Maar ik was niet met mijn gedachten bij het spel, mijn gedachten waren ergens anders bij, of misschien moet ik zeggen iemand anders.

Het was frustrerend dat ik niet wist of alles goed was met Bella op dat moment. Ik wist dat ze bij haar vader was, en hij was het hoofd van de rechtshandhaving, dus ik wist dat ze veilig was, maar ik was zo angstig als ze niet dichtbij mij was. Ze was als een sirene voor mij, ze riep me op en ik kon haar oproep niet weerstaan.

"Ik heb weer gewonnen!" Riep Emmett. Jasper gooide geïrriteerd zijn controller op de grond

"Je speelde vals," Vond hij

"En hoe ga je het bewijzen?"

Ik luisterde lachend hoe mijn beste vriend en mijn broer ruzie maakte. Het was lang gelden dat we met z'n drieën samen waren. In de afgelopen maand, had ik het zo druk gehad, en zij ook. Maar vandaag had Bella haar vrije dag, en waren Rose en Alice de hele dag al bezig met de trouwplannen.

"Wat maakt het ook uit" zei Jasper, hij ging op de bank zitten. "ik ben toch moe"

"Waar zijn de meiden?" vroeg Emmett, hij ging ook zitten en pakte iets te drinken van de tafel.

"Die zijn bezig met de trouwerij," antwoordde ik, met mijn wenkbrauwen opgetrokken. "trouwens daarover, moet jij niet helpen?"

Hij lachte hard. "Geen haar op mijn hoofd die er over denkt omdat daar geen te gaan. Alles wat ik hoef te doen, is er te zijn op de dag. Alice en mama zullen de rest doen, ze zijn dol op feestjes plannen."

Dat was waar, elke keer als Carlisle een feestje moest geven, sprong Alice en mijn moeder er boven op, om de kan te grijpen om iets te organiseren.

"Dus je bent niet bang dat Alice het te uitbundig maakt?" vroeg Jasper.

We rolden beide met onze ogen "Jasper, Alice is altijd uitbundig."

"En, Rose wou altijd al een grootse bruiloft," zei Emmett.

"Ze heeft je om haar vind gewonden" plaagde ik mijn broer.

"kijk wie het zegt," kaatste hij terug. "Hoe staat het met Bella?"

Ik keek boos naar hem. Ik wist dat hij en Jasper er om hadden gewed wanneer ik en Bella eindelijk bij elkaar zouden zijn, en ik vond het niet fijn.

"ik weet niet waar je het over hebt, Em" zei ik afstandelijk.

"Ohh kom op Edward. Het is zo duidelijk hoe jullie denken over elkaar. Je bent net een smoorverliefde puppy, het enige wat je kan doen als zij in dezelfde kamer is als jij, is naar haar kijken." Vulde Jasper Emmett aan

"Eddie is gewoon boos omdat hij al een maand lang niemand in zijn bed heeft gehad."

"HOU JE MOND EMMETT!" schreeuwde ik, ik sloeg hem met een van de kussens en werkte hem mijn kamer uit. "En jij ook Jasper," zei ik wijzend naar de deur.

Ik zuchtte en ging op mijn bed liggen. Ik zette mijn stereo lekker hard aan.

Ik gok dat het erg duidelijk was als mijn broer en mijn beste vriend het konden zien, maar had Bella mijn verandering ook gezien? Had ze door dat ik dit allemaal voor haar deed? Hoe een meisje mij kon beïnvloeden…

Ik hoorde geklop op mijn deur, en de deur ging open. "Ga weg" riep ik, omdat ik dacht dat het weer een van die twee gekken was.

"Oh… Dan kom ik later wel terug," zei Bella's zachte stem.

Mijn ogen schoten open, en ik had meteen spijt van de toon waarop ik net had gesproken. "Bella," schreeuwde ik bijna uit. Snel stond ik op en opende de deur opnieuw. "Sorry," bad ik mijn excuses aan. "Ik dacht dat je iemand anders was."

"Wie dacht je dan wie ik was?" vroeg ze

Ik trok een moeilijk gezicht, "Mijn broer, en Jasper."

Ze moest lachen om mijn gezicht. "Wat hebben ze deze keer gezegd?"

"Je wilt het niet eens weten," mompelde ik terwijl ik de deur verder open deed en haar binnen liet.

Ze ging op de bang zitten en ik veranderde het nummer op mijn stereo. Ik keek naar haar, ze had haar ogen dicht, zo rustig en vreedzaam, zat ze daar gewoon met haar ogen dicht, luisterend naar de muziek.

"Claire de Lune?" vroeg ze.

"Ken je Debussy?"

"Alleen mijn favorieten," antwoordde ze.

"Dit is ook een van mijn favorieten," antwoordde ik. Ik was naast haar gaan zitten, en ik kon nu haar warmte voelen.

"En waarom ben jij hier? Gewoon, als vriend,?"

"Ja eigenlijk wel"

"Hoe was je vrije dag?"

"Het was… interessant," zei ze twijfelend.

"Bella," zei ik toen het e opviel hoe oncomfortabel ze zich voelde, "is er iets gebeurd?"

"Ik heb gewoon iemand ontmoet die jij kent."

Ik fronste, "Wie?"

"De vriend van mijn vader, Billy Black en zijn zoon Jacob."

Ah, die naam kende ik. Jacob was lid van het parlement. Ik had een aantal keer met hem gepraat, hij was een aardige jongen.

"En…"

Ze speelde met haar haar, "Hij had een vriend bij zich. James."

Ik keek geschokt naar haar. James en ik waren al rivalen sinds de kleuterschool. Ja, ik was niet de makkelijkste persoon geweest om mee om te gaan maar in alles wat wij deden, was er altijd een competitie tussen ons twee.

Ook al was hij net als Jacob led van het parlement, vertrouwde ik hem totaal niet. Aan de ene kant had je de politieke kant, zijn vader had zich altijd verzet tegen alles wat Carlisle voorstelde, en James was precies hetzelfde. En de andere kant, zijn persoonlijkheid die was gewoon griezelig.

"Jake vertelde dat jullie rivalen zijn. Het zal wel serieus zijn, want toen ik je naam noemde, rende hij bijna gelijk de kamer uit," zei Bella.

"Ik denk dat hij mij haat omdat Carlisle en James vader elkaar ook altijd haatte, en ik denk dat hij een daardoor een vooroordeel had over mij. Waarom vraag je dat trouwens?"

"Ik wou het gewoon weten," zei ze,

"Heeft hij iets gedaan?" vroeg ik, de ergste gedachten gingen door mijn hoofd.

Ze schudde haar hoofd. "Nee, hij liet me alleen heel oncomfortabel voelen."

"Blijf bij hem uit de buurt Bella," pleitte ik. "Ik weet niet wat ik zou doen als er iets met jou zou gebeuren."

Onze ogen ontmoetten elkaar voor een seconde, waarna zij naar benden keek, blozend.

"Dankjewel Edward," zei ze zachtjes.

"Het is goed."

Ik maakte een belofte aan mezelf. Ik zou alles doen om Bella te beschermen. Ik hield meer van haar dan ik van het leven hield.

* * *

**Lalalalala James, hou hem maar goed in de gaten 0=)  
Ik hoop echt dat jullie mij kunnen vergeven,  
Ik kan hellaas niet beloven dat er weer snel een nieuw hoofdstuk komt, dan stel ik jullie alleen maar teleur  
Als je andere verhalen van mij wil lezen toevallig ( =) ) moet je even naar  
quizlet . nl /Jas1995**

(reacties zorgen er trouwens wel voor dat ik sneller verder ga volgens mij had iemand in de vakantie (zomder) nog een review gegeven, en toen ben ik gelijk begonnen aan dit hoofdstuk, alleen niet meer afgemaakt, omdat ik toen op kamp ging...)

xxxJasmijn


	9. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

"Zo, wat staat er op de agenda vandaag, Bella?" vroeg Edward, terwijl we in de limousine zaten. Edward had uitgelegd dat als hij iets publiekelijks ging doen, hij nou een maal zo moest rond rijden, maar het voelde voor mij nog steeds niet goed.

"We gaan terug naar het ziekenhuis dat je een paar maanden geleden heb geopend. Om te kijken hoe het er mee gaat. En je gaat ook een aantal afdelingen bezoeken." Legde ik uit. "Er zullen ook een aantal verslaggevers zijn en je zult een aantal vragen moeten beantwoorden over het ziekenhuis."

"klink makkelijk. Welke afdelingen ga ik bezoeken?"

Ik grinnikte, "Welke jij maar wil. Heb je een voorkeur?" vroeg ik

Hij lachte. "Laten we de kinderafdeling bezoeken."

Ik keek weg van hem, een lach verbergend. Ik had altijd al willen zien hoe Edward zou zijn met kinderen. Hem kennende, zou hij net zo'n lieve jongen zijn als hij altijd was.

"Wat?" vroeg hij? Hij bekeek mij zorgvuldig.

"Niets," Loog ik. Hij wist wel dat ik loog, maar liet het gaan.

Hij keek een tijdje uit het raam, alsof hij ergens diep over nadacht.

"Mijn moeder bezoekt altijd de kinderafdeling. Ze heeft een zwakke plek voor kinderen." Zei hij uit het niets. "Maar ik denk dat het komt doordat ze haar babyzusje heeft verloren toen ze klein was."

"Wat?" zei ik geschokt. Ook verrast dat hij persoonlijke informatie met mij deelde.

"Mijn tante was pas één jaar oud toen ze dood ging. Ze had SIDS _**(AN: Sudden Infant Death Syndrome)**_ Ze lag te slapen in haar wiegje, en mijn grootmoeder ging bij haar kijken en kwam er achter dat ze niet meer ademde," ging Edward door, zijn stem afwezig,

Ik zat daar verbijsterd. Hij had zojuist zoiets privé en persoonlijk met mij gedeeld, en ik geen idee waarom hij dat had gedaan. Natuurlijk we waren vrienden, maar waarom kreeg ik het idee dat dit niets iets was wat je een vriend vertelde?

"Dat moet vast heel moeilijk voor je moeder zijn geweest," zei ik zacht.

"Ja," antwoordde hij ook op dezelfde zachte manier.

Een paar minuten later kwamen we aan en nadat Edward een aantal vragen had beantwoord, kwamen we aan op de kinderafdeling. Klaar om ons eerste bezoek te aken.

Het eerste kind dat we bezochten heette Thomas, Edward had de pers gevraag niet mee naar binnen te gaan, zodat ze kinderen zich niet belaagd voelden. Dus het was allen hem en mij.

"Hé daar Thomas," zei Edward, "Ik ben Edward en dit is Bella."

"Hallo," zei Thomas verlegen. Hij lag op zijn bed, met Gips om zijn linkerarm en been.

Ik zat op de bezoekersstoel, en ik keek hoe ze op elkaar reageerde met een glimlach op mijn gezicht.

"Hoe heb je jezelf verwond?" vroeg Edward aardig.

"Ik ben van mijn fiets gevallen," vertelde hij hem.

Edward lachte en keek naar mij, "Dat klink als iets wat Bella zou doen,"

Ik bloosde. Toen ik negen was, ben ik ook een keer van mijn fiets gevallen, alleen ik had me niet zo erg verwond als Thomas had gedaan. "Hey, zo slecht ben ik weer niet,"verdedigde ik.

"Ik hoop dat je niet zo onhandig bent als zij is," zei Edward tegen Thomas, zijn lichaam schudde van het lachen.

Thomas lachte.

"Zijn dit jouw speelgoedauto's?" Vroeg Edward opeens, wat speelgoed van een tafel pakkend, omdat hem af te leiden.

"Ja, ik houd van auto's."

"Ik ook. Ik heb twee auto's, een Volvo en een Vanquish."

"Wow," zei Thomas, onder de indruk

I luisterde hoe ze over auto's praatte. Het was eigenlijk nog al teleurstellend, een kind van 10 wist meer over auto's dan ik wist.

Edward was spontaan en praatte makkelijk met het kind, hij lachte en praatte met Thomas alsof ze al jaren vrienden waren. Het was alsof Thomas Edward helemaal niet als een volwassenen zag, hij was als een kind voor hem. En wanneer Edward naar hem keek, was er een lichtje in zijn ogen, die zijn gezicht liep oplichten.

Toen we eindelijk weg moesten bij Thomas, nadat hij had geprotesteerd, liepen we door de gang naar het volgende kind.

"Je weet dat ik het niet leuk vind als je zo stil bent," zei Edward.

"Waarom, eigenlijk?" Vroeg ik verward.

"Ik wil weten wat er door je hoofd spookt, wat je denkt."

"Ik zal je vertellen wat ik denk,"

"Oké dan,"

"Ik weet zeker dat je het niet wil weten," mompelde ik voordat ik luider sprak, "Je was zo geweldig aardig tegen hem, ik dacht niet dat jij zo geweldig zou zijn met kinderen,"

"hé, ik ben niet die harteloze jongen, die iedereen denk dat ik ben." Grapte hij.

We liepen door, en ik voelde zijn vingers langs de mijne gaan. En ik voelde de Elektrische schok weer. Ik denk dat Edward het ook voelde, omdat hij snel zijn vuist baalde, en daar langzaam mijn hand in de zijne nam.

Ik keek naar benden naar onze verstrengelde handen, ik bloosde, en pakte zijn hand steviger vast

**EPOV**

Haar klein hand voelde zo perfect ik mijn hand, dat ik haar nooit meer los wou laten.

Toen mijn vingers langs haar vingers waren gekomen, voelde ik dat ene gevoel weer, alsof er een eclectische schok door mij heen ging. I was zeker dat Bella het ook voelde omdat ik haar zachtjes naar adem hoorde happen. Ik nam haar hand voorzichtig in de mijne, zodat ze de mogelijk had de hare weg te trekken als ze wou. Maar dat deed ze niet, ze keek naar benden, blozend, en verstevigde haar greep.

Ik glimlachte naar haar. Mijn hart sloeg een slag over. Ik had zo lang gehunkerd naar iets van lichamelijk contact en nu hielden we elkaars hand vast alsof het de gewoonste zaak van de wereld was.

We kamen aan bij de volgende kamer, en ik liet met tegen zin haar hand los. Ik maakte de deur open en zag een klein meisje, niet ouder dan acht of negen jaar, op haar bed zitten. Ze keek uit het raam.

"Hallo," zei ik aardig, "Mijn naam is Edward en dit is mijn vriendin Bella."

"Hallo, mijn naam is Marie," zei ze verlegen

"Mijn tweede naam is ook Marie," zei Bella, terwijl ze op het beduiteinde ging zitten.

"Echt?" vroeg ik

"Is dat grappig?' Zei ze defensief

"Nee, ik wist dat gewoon niet."

"Nou vertel ons dan eens, wat jouw tweede naam is, meneer Cullen?"

Ik grimaste "Anthony," antwoordde ik. Ik haatte mijn tweede naam.

Ze giechelde en vraag aan Marie, "En wat is de jouwen?"

"Christine," zei ze zacht.

"Marie Christine, dat is een mooie naam," complimenteerde Bella

Ik keek hoe Bella en Marie praatte. Bella was zo aardig en bezorgd, en ze deed met veel denken aan een moeder. Ze was een engel, rechtsreeks uit de hemel.

"Bella, waarom blijf jij niet bij Marie, terwijl ik nog wat andere kinderen ga bezoeken?" stelde ik voor.

"Weet je het zeker?" vroeg ze angstig

Ik knikte, "Ik moet ook nog een aantal andere dingen doen."

Ze glimlachte, en Marie zwaaide naar mij toen ik weg ging. Ik ging opzoek naar het hoofd van het ziekenhuis om hem een donatie aan het ziekenhuis te geven. Mijn Familie zorgde er altijd voor dat we geld doneerden, waar een van ons dan ook maar kwam.

Te snel, kwam de dag tot een einde en al snel moesten we terug naar het paleis.

"Ik denk dat het goed is gegaan." Zei Bella vrolijk.

"Zeker," zei ik een beetje afwezig.

Toen we terug kwamen, werden we meteen bestormd door Alice, die de arm van Bella pakte.

"Alice, waarom neem jij mijn assistente mee?"

"Ik heb hulp nodig. Angela is ziek en Rose is samen met Emmett ergens heen" riep ze over haar schouder heen, terwijl ze Bella afvoerde.

Ik zuchtte, niemand kon Alice stoppen.

Ik liep terug naar mijn kamer, en was verrast om Jasper daar te vinden.

"Jazz, wat doe jij hier?"

Hij lachte schaapachtig, "Alice heeft mij uit onze kamer geschopt omdat ik haar niet kon helpen met het plannen van Rosalie's bruiloft, dus ben ik daar snel weg gegaan."

Ik moest om hem lachen, ik had ergens wel medelijden met hem.

"Ik moet met je praten Jazz," zei ik. Ik zat inmiddels tegenover hem.

"Wat is er Edward?" vroeg hij.

Ik haalde diep adem voordat ik zei, "Ik denk dat ik verliefd ben op Bella."

Ik had geen idee hoe hij zou gaan reageren. Hij barste uit in lachen.

"Wat is er zo grappig?" vroeg ik hem, geïrriteerd.

"Je 'denkt'." Kom op Edward het is zo duidelijk dat je verliefd op haar bent."

"Oké, oké ik ben verliefd op haar." Ik zuchtte, "Maar ik heb geen idee wat ik er mee moet! Ze voelt vast niet hetzelfde."

"Oh, God," zei Jasper schuddend met zijn hoofd, "Jullie twee zijn zo idioot bezig. Waarom kunnen jullie niet aan elkaar toegeven en samen gaan zijn en de geruchten dat jullie samen zijn voor te blijven? Heb je gezien hoe ze naar jou kijkt? Kijk als je echt van haar houd, zal je een manier gaan vinden om het haar te vertellen. Je bent slim Edward, denk aan iets moois en romantisch, en ik weet zeker dat alles goed komt. En Bella kennende, wil ze toch niet extraverts."

"Je hebt gelijk, denk ik, Dankjewel Jasper," ik zuchtte, en ik haalde mijn hand door mijn al door de war gehaalde haar.

**BPOV**

"Poeh, Alice, als je al dit alles doet van Rose bruiloft, kan ik me niet voorstellen hoeveel tijd je nodig gaat hebben voor je eigen bruiloft." Zei ik

Ik was in de kamer van Alice, bezig met – ja je had het goed- nog meer trouwplannen.

"Maar het is de droom van ieder meisje om een grootse bruiloft te hebben," antwoordde ze.

"Niet die van mij," mompelde ik. Alice negeerde mijn opmerking, en bleef opgewonden op en neer bewegen.

Na een paar minuten van stilte, verbrak ik de stilte, "Alice? Kan ik met jou over iets praten?"

"Natuurlijk Bella, wat is er?"

Ik bloosde, ik wou het niet toegeven. "Ik denk dat ik verliefd ben op Edward," mompelde ik uiteindelijk. Oké, ik was verliefd op hem, maar dat wou ik niet hardop toegeven, om die woorden uit mijn mond te horen komen, was iets wat ik nooit verwacht had.

Ze sloeg een gilletje, en knuffelde me "Ik wist het!" riep ze.

"Wacht, hoe bedoel je, ik wist het?"

"Echt Bella, denk je dat ik blind ben? Denk je dat iemand van ons blind is? Het is zo duidelijk, hoe jullie naar elkaar kijken en alles. Hoe kan het iets anders zijn dan liefde? Heb je hat aan hem verteld?"

"Natuurlijk niet, ik ben bang hoe hij gaat reageren."

"Mijn broer is gek op je, maar hem kennende gaat hij ook niets zeggen omdat hij bang is hoe jij zult reageren."

Ik bleef stil voor een moment, ik probeerde haar woorden te verwerken."

"Dus je denkt dat Edward hetzelfde voelt?"

"Oh ja zeker, hoe zou hij dat niet kunnen voelen?" antwoordde ze meteen. "Wanneer wist je het?"

"Ik heb het een soort van vandaag gerealiseerd. Je had hem in het ziekenhuis moeten zijn, Alice. Hij was zo lief tegen al die kinderen, hij leek echt op een prins op dat moment."

Ze lachte. "Wanneer ga je het aan hem vertellen?"

"Ik weet het niet. Mijn hoofd moet er eerst eens aan wennen."

Om te denken dat ik verliefd was op [i] Edward Cullen [/i] En dat hij misschien ook iets voor mij voelde, was iets waarover ik moest nadenken.


	10. Chapter 10

**BPOV**

Bah, alweer een persconferentie.

Ik wist dat Edward een hekel had aan persconferenties, omdat het niet de beste ervaringen had met de media. En nu hij veranderd was, gingen alle vragen die de verslaggevers stelde over zijn 'transformatie'. Ik wist dat ze probeerde te laten zien dat hij nog steeds dezelfde man was als hij eerst was, maar het werkte nooit.

En het kostte ook nog eens zoveel werk om het te organiseren. Je moest tv-zenders en kranten op de hoogte brengen, dan voordat de conferentie iedereen controleren (omdat je zeker moest weten dat deze mensen geen terroristen waren) de vragen lijst langs gaan, en zo kan je nog wel even door gaan.

Ik zat op de achterste rij. Edward stond op het podium, hij beantwoordde vragen over van alles en nog wat; ik had heel erg hoofdpijn die niet weg wou gaan, dus ik lette niet echt op. Ik had moeten op maar ik was echt moe en mijn hersenen werkte gewoon niet.

Ik deed mijn ogen dicht en probeerde een beetje tot rust te komen, ook al wist ik dat over een paar minuten de conferentie afgelopen zou zijn.

"Isabella Swan?" ik hoorde ik stem naast mij vragen?

Ik keek om, en zag James naast mij zitten.

"Oh, hé. James, toch? Je was bij Jake toen ik langs huis kwam vorige week."

"Dat klopt. Fijn je te ontmoeten Isabella."

"Ik heb liever Bella," corrigeerde ik.

"Bella dan. Het spijt me dat ik zo onbeschoft was toen ik op bezoek was."

"Um, het is al goed."

"Ik was gewoon verrast dat je de assistente bent van prins Edward," zei hij, op kijkend naar Edward met een vreemd gezicht.

"Ik heb de baan een maand geleden aan genomen," antwoordde ik.

Ik vind het niet fijn om met James te praten. Hoe hij naar mij keek was gewoon eng, net zoals die jongen Mike steeds naar mij keek. Hij keek altijd naar mij en het voelde net als of in een dier achter een schermpje in de dierentuin was, zoals ik zei, eng.

"Maar goed, zoals je vast weet is er een diner volgende week. Het jaarlijkse feest om te vieren dat lang geleden het parlement voor het eerst werd samen gesteld."

"Ja, ik help geholpen het te organiseren." Alice ging dit keer echt over de top met het feest. Ze pakte ieder excuus aan om iets te organiseren, hoe ik niet snapte hoe ze het voor elkaar kreeg, want ze was ook nog eens bezig met Rose haar bruiloft. Ik had medelijden met Angela ik wist zeker dat het hard werken voor haar was.

"Nou, ik vroeg me af of je met mij wou gaan."

Ik keek verbijsterd naar hem. "Bedoel je als een date?"

"Eh, Ja."

"Het spijt me, maar dat zal niet gaan."

Zijn ogen flitsten naar Edward, die net van het podium afliep. De conferentie was klaar.

"Ga je met iemand anders?"

"Nee" zei ik snel, "Het is gewoon dat -"

Hij pakte mijn pols vast, "Ga je met hem, met Edward?"

"James laat me los" ik probeerde mijn arm los te trekken maar zijn greep was te sterk. "Asjeblieft," fluisterde ik zielig.

Hij lachte gemeen en versterkte zijn greep.

"Laat haar los," zei een boze stem van achter hem.

James liet meteen mijn pols los alsof het warm ijzer was en draaide zich om.

"Edward," zei hij hartelijk.

"Ga hier weg James, of ik roep de bewakers," zei Edward, met een kille stem.

James gaf mij een laatste blik en verdween.

Edward snelde naar mij toe en pakte mijn hand. "Doet het pijn?" vroeg hij.

"No," fluisterde ik.

Hij onderzocht hem, terwijl hij mijn hand voorzichtig vast hield. "Je zal een blauwe plek krijgen, maar dat is alles. Het spijt me Bella."

Ik staarde naar hem. "Wat spijt je?"

"Ik zou je moeten hebben beschermd, maar ik kon het niet."

Ik pakte zijn gezicht vast met beide handen en draaide zijn gezicht naar het mijne, starend in die overweldigende groene ogen zei ik. "Edward Cullen, luister naar mij. Het was niet jou fout. Je was met iets anders bezig, en er is geen manier hoe je had kunnen weten wat James van plan was. Durf jezelf niet de schuld te geven."

"Als jij het zegt."

"Ik zeg het."

"Ja mevrouw," grinnikte hij.

Ik liet zijn gezicht los toen hij zei, "We kunnen maar beter terug gaan naar het kasteel. Mijn vader kan de rest wel afhandelen hier."

We gingen terug naar de auto, en gingen naar het kasteel toe. Ik keek naar mijn pols, ik probeerde hem uit. Het deed niet zo veel pijn maar, nu Edward zijn koele handen erover heen had laten gaan.

"Maar wat wou James van je?" vroeg hij.

"Niets," mompelde ik, weg kijkend. Ik wist dat als ik hem aan keek, mijn gedachten zouden afdwalen en ik hem zou vertellen wat hij wou.

"Bella, je weet toch dat er een parlement diner is over een week?"

"Ja…" zei ik langzaam, op een of andere manier leek Edward nerveus…

"Nou als prins moet ik een soort van altijd iemand mee nemen, en er niemand dan die ik wil mee nemen behalve jij. Wil jij asjeblieft met mij mee gaan naar het diner, juffrouw Swan?" zei hij heel snel.

**EPOV**

Het had al mijn zelfbeheersing gekost om James niet recht in zijn gezicht te staan. Maar dat zou een scene veroorzaakt hebben, en meer slechte publiciteit over mijn image kon ik niet gebruiken.

En ik moest Bella van hem weg krijgen. Dat meisje, omdat ze mij nodig had, daarom ging ik niet achter James aan.

Vanaf het podium had ik een duidelijk zich op iedereen in ze zaal. Ik had gezien dat Bella had plaats genomen achter in de zaal, ze had mij die morgen verteld dat ze zich niet zo goed voelde. Ik wou dat ze een dag vrij nam, maar ze zei dat ze het wel zou overleven. Ze was te eigenwijs.

Maar oké ik liep net het podium af, nadat ik alles aan mijn vader had overgedragen, Zag ik James tegen haar praten. Van haar gezicht kan ik af lezen dat ze zich oncomfortabel voelde. En zijn gezicht, het was een gezicht die ik al eerder had gezien, toen hij praatte met mij zus…

Ik ging snel van het podium af en rende door de hal heen.

Hij had Bella's pols vast, en fluisterde dingen in haar oor, maar ik kon niet horen wat hij zei. Bella probeerde haar arm los te krijgen maar James was te sterk.

"Laat haar los" snauwde ik

James liet snel Bella's pols los en draaide zich om naar mij. I keek naar hem. Hoe durfde hij Bella aan te raken.

"Edward," Zei hij.

"Ga hier weg James, of ik roep de bewakers," zei ik. En ik had het ook echt gedaan.

James keek voor een laatste keer naar Bella en verdween toen.

Ik snel naar Bella en nam haar hand in de mijne, en raakte hem zachtjes aan. Mijn gedachte schreeuwde tegen mij dat ik achter James aan moest gaan, en de adrenaline gierde door mijn lijf, maar ik concentreerde mij op Bella. "Doet het pijn?"

"No," fluisterde ze. Huiverend toen ik haar aanraakte. Ze kon zo slecht liegen.

"Je zal een blauwe plek krijgen, maar dat is alles. Het spijt me Bella."

"Wat spijt je?" vroeg ze verrast.

"Ik zou je moeten hebben beschermd, maar ik kon het niet." Zei ik schamend. Ik wou haar beschermen, zeker weten dat haar niets zo overkomen, maar ik had gefaald.

Ze pakte mijn gezicht vast met beide handen en ik kon niet wegkijken van haar mooie chocolade bruine ogen. "Edward Cullen, luister naar mij. Het was niet jou fout. Je was met iets anders bezig, en er is geen manier hoe je had kunnen weten wat James van plan was. Durf jezelf niet de schuld te geven."

"Als jij het zegt."

"Ik zeg het."

"Ja mevrouw," grinnikte ik, om de sfeer een beetje op te vrolijken. "We kunnen maar beter terug gaan naar het kasteel. Mijn vader kan de rest wel afhandelen hier." Zei ik. Ik trok haar uit de hal, en leidde haar terug naar de auto, wanhopig om zo snel mogelijk hier weg te komen.

"Maar wat wou James van je?" vroeg ik in de auto.

"Niets," mompelde zij, weg kijkend. Ik haatte het als ze mij niet zei wat ze dacht.

"Bella, je weet toch dat er een parlement diner is over een week?" vroeg ik na een korte stilte. Kom op Edward, dit is niet zoals de vorig keer, er is geen enkele reden waarom ze jou zou afwijzen.

"Ja…" zei

"Nou als prins moet ik een soort van altijd iemand mee nemen, en er niemand dan die ik wil mee nemen behalve jij. Wil jij asjeblieft met mij mee gaan naar het diner, juffrouw Swan?".

Ze beet op haar lip. "Je wil dat ik met je mee ga?"

"Nou, ik geloofd dat het de betekenis is van mee gaan is," plaagde ik haar.

Toen lachte ze, "Ik zou het geweldig vinden om met jou te gaan."

Ze heeft ja gezegd, tegen mij.

Het voelde net alsof ik een compleet andere persoon was, veranderd door Bella. Das mijn liefde voor haar dit gedaan?

Ik nam haar hand en bracht hem naar mijn lippen.

"Dankjewel Bella, je hebt geen idee hoeveel dit voor mij betekend."

Ze bloosde, en ik verplaatste voorzichtig mij hand, om haar gezicht aan te raken. Haar blos op haar witte huid liet me aan rozen denken.

"Je bent zo mooi, en ik kan niet wachten om te zien hoe je er uit zal zien op het diner."

Ze opende haar mond om iets te zeggen, maar en kwam niets uit. Het leek alsof ze probeerde te herinneren wat ze wou zeggen. Had ik dit veroorzaakt? Had ik haar 'verbijsterd' zoals zij het noemde?

Op dat moment werden we verstoord door de chauffeur die de deur opende. We schoven snel van elkaar we, en ik ging snel uit de auto, en stak mijn hand uit om Bella te helpen toen zij de auto uit kwam. Ze wou mijn hand weer los laten toen ze eenmaal uit de auto was, maar zo snel kwam ze niet van mij af.

"Bella, je bent terug!" gilde Alice, terwijl ze naar Bella rende en haar en knuffel gaf.

"Alice stop met Bella aanvallen," zei ik vermoeid.

"Nee, Eddie, het is niet eerlijk dat jij alle jou tijd met Bella door mag brengen, en haar niet met ons deelt." Zei ze.

Ik sloeg mij armen om Bella heen, "En wat als ik haar niet wil delen?"

Ze bloosde nog meer, maar probeerde niet te ontsnappen, in plaats daarvan vroeg ze Alice wat ze wou.

"Nou, nu het diner er aan komt dit weekend, moeten we nog jurken regelen, en jij' zei ze, terwijl ze op mij wees, "moest nog een pak. Ik weet dat je tot op het laatste moment niet aan die dingen denkt Edward, maar deze keer heb je een date, en jullie zouden er zo leuk uitzien als jullie matchen."

"Alice, hoe weet je dat Edward en ik samen gaan?" vroeg Bella.

Ze beantwoordde de vraag niet, maar in plaats daar van nam ze Bella zoals altijd van mij weg, en riep over haar schouder, "Vergeet je pak niet Edward!"

Ik schudde mijn hoofd van ongeloof. Zussen.

**BPOV**

In een paar minuten, had Alice me ontvoerd naar haar kamer, had ze een knecht gevraagd Rosalie te gaan zoeken en terwijl ik op het bed zat, had ze een aantal jurken uit haar kast gehaald. Ik vroeg me even af waarom ze zoveel jurken had, maar ze bleef een prinses.

Ik hoorde iemand op de deur kloppen, en zag Rosalie, zo mooi als altijd.

"Hi Bella," begroette ze mij. "Is Alice in haar kast?"

Ik knikte, en wees naar Alice, gigantische kast, waaruit verschillen de jurken uit vlogen en op het bed terecht kwamen.

"Rose ben jij dat?" riep ze, "we moeten de perfecte jurk vinden voor Bella."

"Ik dacht dat je niet wou gaan," zei Rosalie, naar mij kijkend.

Ik huiverde, ik wou geen moeilijke vragen over Edward en mij beantwoorden. Om eerlijk te zijn kon ik het nog niet bevatten, om te denken dat ik met hem naar het bal ging was bijna onrealistisch.

Ik had het totaal niet verwacht. Het was misschien nationale 'vraag Bella uit dag'.

Het enige probleem was dat ik niet wou dat mijn gevoelens voor hem sterker werden en dit diner was waarschijnlijk heel slecht voor alle gevoelens.

"Nu wel, onze kleine Bella heeft een date," zei Alice vrolijk.

Rosalie draaide zich in een keer om en keek mij strak aan, "Met wie?"

Ik keek weg voordat ik zo onverschillig mogelijk antwoordde, "Edward."

Voor een ogenblikje keer ze nog naar mij, en ging daarna Alice snel helpen in haar kast.

Ik zat op het bed, en keek uit het raam. Ik kon ze horen discuteren over jurken en welke mij het beste zou staan en welke Edward leuk zou vinden, en zo. Normaal zou ik gezegd hebben dat ik ze niet zou willen lastig vallen, maat ik wou er echt mooi uitzien voor Edward.

"Oké, we hebben deze drie jurken uitgekozen en je kan degene kiezen die jij het leukst vind," zei Alice en gaf me de eerste jurk.

De eerste twee jurken stonden me helemaal niet. Ze waren meer gemaakt voor mensen zoals Alice en Rose.

Ik had de derde jurk aan, en lei hem aan Alice en Rose zien. Ze snakte naar adem en klapte in hun handen toen ze mij zagen.

"Hij is perfect,"

"Edward gaat het zo moeilijk krijgen om zijn handen thuis te houden," Voegde Rose nog toe, ik bloosde.

Ik moest toegeven, Ik vond de jurk geweldig, het was een mooie, tot precies op de grond komende saffier blauwe halter jurk, gemaakt van satijn. Er waren twee rozen op een van de bandjes die uitliepen tot een patroon.

"Oké, je hebt me overtuigd" glimlachte ik.

De twee begonnen gelijk over mijn haar en schoenen en wat ik nog meer nodig zou hebben.

Ik keek in de spiegel, en dacht na. Ik had het gevoel dat deze avond wel eens heel speciaal zou kunnen worden.


	11. Chapter 11

**EPOV**

Zenuwachtig liep ik door de halen, ik was aan het wachten samen met Emmett en Jasper.

"Dude, als je zo blijft doen, maak je nog gaten in het tapijt. Je weet hoeveel Esme van dit tapijt houdt," zei Emmett

"Ik kan het niet helpen, ik ben nerveus," mompelde ik.

"Voor wat?"

Ik antwoordde niet op de vraag van Emmett hij zou het toch niet begrijpen, Jasper plaatste zijn hand op mijn schouder, en probeerde me te kalmeren. Ik knikte naar hem, ik moest rustiger worden.

Het zat zo, een paar dagen gelden leek het een perfect idee om Bella te vragen als mijn Date. Begrijp me goed, ik had er geen spijt van, maar ik had er z'n zin in dat ik er zenuwachtig van werd. Voor de eerste keer zou ze meer zijn dan een vriend, ze zou mijn date zijn.

Hoe raar het ook klink was ik nog nooit op een date geweest zoals deze. Het was niet nodig, vrouwnes leken gewoon aangetrokken door mij en ik hoefde niets anders te doen in hun aandacht te krijgen. Ik voelde alsof ik vijftien was en voor het eerst een meisje mee uit nam. En het hield niet dat ik wist dat Bella's vader er ook zou zijn.

Hoofdcommissaris Swan en ik konden nooit zo goed overweg samen. Ik wist dat hij mij afkeurde en ik vroeg me af hoe hij zou gaan reageren als hij mij zag met zijn dochter. Ik wist dat veel mensen nu doorhadden dat ik veranderd was, maar hij nog niet. Ik vroeg me af wat Bella tegen hem had gezegd over mij. Ik kon alleen maar hopen dat hij zijn pistool thuis had gelaten vanavond.

"Serieus, hoe lang doen ze erover om zich klaar te maken?" Klaagde Emmett.

"Je kent Alice en Roze als ze samen zijn, zijn ze niet te stoppen," Jasper schudde zijn hoofd.

Ik hunkerde ernaar om Bella te zien. Normaal, was ze al mooi, maar nu als ze helemaal opgemaakt was, zou ze er nog mooier uit zien.

Op dat moment, hoorde ik een deur open gaan en Alice en Rosalie kwamen binnen, beide zagen ze er fantastisch uit. Ik kon mijn broer en Jasper naar adem horen snakken. Ik grinnikte totdat ik Bella zag staan, en ook ik snakte naar adem.

Ze had een saffier blauwe jurk aan die tot op de grond kwam. Hij sloot nou aan met haar lichaam en liet haar mooie figuur goed uit komen. Haar haren waren gekruld en lagen over een schouder, haar make-up was naturel. Ze was het mooiste schepsel dat ik ooit had gezien.

"Bella, je ziet er zo adembenemend uit, mijn lief," fluisterde ik terwijl ik naar haar toe liep.

Ze bloosde, al haar bloed kwam samen in haar wangen. "Jij ziet er ook niet slecht uit," grapte ze.

"Wat probeer je mij aan te doen?" vroeg ik, ik deed mijn ogen dicht, en ging met mijn neus over haar sleutelbeen ging, haar geur inademend. Ik was blij dat ze geen parfum op had, ze rook niet zo lekker als altijd, naar aardbeien en fresia.

"Het zou verboden moeten worden om zo gekleed te gaan als jij" ging ik verder.

"Wat ga je doen meneer Cullen, mij opsluiten?" zei ze spottend, maar ik hoorde dat ze ademloos was.

"Ja want dan heb ik je voor mij alleen," mompelde ik tegen haar huid.

"Edward stop met Bella opeten, en kom nu hier. Ik denk niet dat het goed is als je niet bij het diner zal zijn," riep Alice toen ze weg ging uit de kamer.

Ik gromde, en hield mij arm uit voor Bella. "Zullen we gaan mijn dame?"

"Maar natuurlijk, mijn knapte prins," lachte ze.

We kwamen in de hal waar het diner werd gehouden. Bella bloosde opnieuw toen ze zag dat alle ogen op ons gericht waren, toen we de trap afkwamen. Ik was blij dat er geen pers was op dit feestje, ik denk niet dat Bella al de aandacht van de media leuk zou vinden.

Dat was nog iets raar van deze vrouw. De meeste vrouwen waren bij mij omdat er constant media bij mij in de buurt was. Maar Bella haatte het, en was bij mij voor wie ik was. Publiciteit betekende niets voor haar. Ze bleef me verassen en ik wist dat het nog wel door zou gaan

Tijdens het diner kon ik mijn ogen niet van de geweldige vrouw die naast mij zat afhouden. Ik had mij zorgen gemaakt dat Bella zich oncomfortabel zou voelen hier, omgeven door mensen die ze niet kende, maar ze ging er zo goed mee om. Ze leek altijd te weten wat ze moest zeggen, wanneer ze moest lachen en ze leek echt geïnteresseerd in wat mensen tegen haar zeiden.

En ik had mij ook zorgen gemaakt over hoe iedereen zou reageren op haar. Hoeveel ik het probeerde te negeren, er waren een aantal mensen in het parlement die niet zo aardig waren en er niet zo blij mee zouden zijn dat Bella hier was, maar die waren onnodig.

Oké misschien niet onnodig. Ik was bang dat niemand haar aardig zou vinden, maar ik was bang dat haar vader mij niet aardig zou vinden.

Ik had niet meer met hem gepraat sinds Bella mijn assistente was geworden, en daarvoor waren we nooit echt vrienden geweest.

"Pap!" zei Bella, haar vader knuffelend toen we hem eindelijk tegen kwamen.

"Hey Bells, je ziet er geweldig uit! Ik wist niet dat je hier was!," antwoordde hij duidelijk verrast dat zij hier was. Ik verwachtte dat ze het hem niet had verteld. "Met wie ben je samen?" vroeg hij, pas toen viel hem mij op. Zijn ogen gingen heen en weer tussen Bella en mij.

"Je kent Edward toch?" vroeg Bella nerveus.

Hij stand zijn hand uit en schudde formeel, "Fijn je weer te zien Edward," zei hij uiteindelijk.

"Insgelijks meneer, hoe gaat alles?"

"Alles gaat goed," antwoordde hij kort. "Dus jij bent de date van mijn kleine meid?"

"Pap," waarschuwde Bella, "Ik ben geen kind meer."

Alsof het magie was, kwam Alice opeens te voorschijn, "Hey Charlie, alles goed?"

Plotseling veranderde Charlie totaal. Hij was dol op Alice, alhoewel iedereen dat was

"Oh hallo Alice, goed, dankjewel, en met jou?"

"Heel goed, trouwens Bella waarom gaan wij niets te drinken halen? Edward blijf hier," ze Alice, en voor de zoveelste keer stal ze mijn date. Ik keek haar na toe ze weg ging. Ik wist wat er komen zou nu.

Dit zou een leuk gesprek worden tussen Charlie en mij.

"Dus…" begon hij

Ik hield mijn hand omhoog, "Alstublieft, hoofdcommissaris. Ik weet wat je wil gaan zeggen, maar ik wil nu even iets zeggen. Voordat ik Bella kende, was ik een bende. Dat weet u nog wel, iedereen wist het. Maar ze heeft me geholpen om te realiseren dat ik verantwoordelijkheden heb voor dit land, en dat ik dingen recht moest zetten. Dat heb ik gedaan, en ook al geloof je het niet, ik geloof dat Bella de reden is dat ik veranderd ben, door haar ben ik zo veel veranderd. Maar toen we vrienden werden, realiseerde ik me dat ik meer gevoeld voor haar had. Ik weet dat je denkt dat ik niet goed genoeg ben voor haar, maar eerlijk gezegd denk ik dat ook. Ze is veel te goed voor mij, maar ik denk dat er wel een kans voor ons is. Alstublieft hoofdcommissaris geef me een kans," eindigde ik.

Charlie knipperde, verbaasd. ik was er zeker van dat ik nog nooit zoveel tegen hem had sinds hij de hoofdcommissaris was geworden.

"Nou Edward, hoe kan ik nee zegen na dit? Weetje, je bent nog niet zo slecht als ik dacht dat je was?" zei hij.

"Dankjewel meneer, dat betekend veel voor mij."

"Maar ik waarschuw je, als Bella pijn doet, prins of geen prins, zal ik je voor altijd opsluiten,"

"Begrepen," antwoordde ik. hij knikte en liep weg wanneer Bella aan mijn zijde kwam staan.

"Waar ging dat over?" vroeg ze nieuwsgierig.

"Kan ik niet een praatje maken met jou vader?"

"Charlie maakt nooit praatjes als hij eronderuit kan komen."

Ik haalde mijn schouders op, hopend dat ze het liet rusten.

"Wil je weer dansen?" vroeg ik, wijzend naar de dansvloer waarop veel koppels stonden te dansen. Deels omdat ik haar wou afleiden, en omdat ik weer met wou dansen.

"Je weet al dat ik niet dans," ging ze tegen mij in.

"En ik heb al gezegd dat het aan de leider ligt. En ik ben je date, dus ik moet wel met je dansen. Kom op Belle je heb toch al een keer met mij gedanst, waarom is het zo anders nu?"

Ik schudde mijn hoofd, ik nam haar hand ik ging niet wachten op een antwoord.

**BPOV**

Wat dacht ik wel niet, met Edward dansen, waar iedereen bij was? Mijn twee linkervoeten maakte mij al zonder te hoeven dansen onhandig genoeg.

Edward nam voorzichtig mijn hand, en leidde mij naar de dansvloer.

Langzaam, legde hij een arm om mijn middel en met zijn andere arm nam mijn hand vast, en we begonnen op de muziek te schuifelen. Na een tijdje was ik alles om mij heen vergeten, dat we midden in een grote hal waren waar iedereen ons kon zien. Alles wat er tot deed was Edward.

Ik keek in zijn groene ogen. Ze schenen, zijn lippen hadden mijn favoriete scheve glimlach. Ook al zou ik het nooit toegeven, ik hield ervan om te dansen met Edward. Het was het allemaal waard om alleen in zijn armen te zijn.

"Waar heb je geleerd te dansen?" vroeg ik

"Esme heeft het me geleerd, ze zei altijd dat ik op mijn bruiloft moest kunne dansen," mompelde hij zacht in mijn oor.

We bleven stil voor een tijde, soms drukte Edward zijn lippen tegen mijn haar, en mompelde iets tegen zichzelf. Ik kon het niet verstaan en ging het ook niet aan hem vragen.

Het liedje kwam tot een einde, en Edward vroeg of ik verder wou dansen.

"Kunnen we even gaan zitten, deze schoenen vermoorden mij." Zei ik, wijzend naar mijn voeten.

Hij lachte, en leidde mij naar een tafel toe.

"En wat vind je er tot nu toe van?" vroeg hij.

"Ik zou het zo zeggen, jullie weten hoe jullie een feest moeten geven."

Hij lachte, ik zou nooit aan dat geluid gewend raken. "Je weet hoe mijn moeder en Alice zijn, een on stopbare kracht."

"Kan je ven hier wachten, ik moet naar het toilet." Zei ik.

"Als je maar terug komt, liefste," zei hij met een knipoog, die mijn vlindertjes liet vliegen.

Ik liep weg van het feest, door de lange donkere gang, opschietend. Ik wou graag terug naar Edward.

'liefste' wist hij wat hij had gezegd? Het leek zo uit zijn mond te rollen, en ik kwam er niet uit dat hij het speciaal deed of dat het een gewoonte was. Ik hoopte dat hij het speciaal voor mij was, en dat hij mijn echt zijn liefste vond.

Ik kwam in een beetje verlichte gang nu, de toiletten nog maar een paar meter voor mij, toen iemand uit de schaduw stapte.

"Hallo Isabella," zei James, terwijl hij het licht in stapte.

Ik nam instinctief een stap naar achter. James bleef naar mij toe komen, zoals een leeuw zijn prooi zou stalken.

"Wat doe je hier?" vroeg ik geschokt.

"Ik ben hier voor jou. Vanavond ben je van mij," fluisterde hij, terwijl ik mijn rug tegen de muur voelde komen. Ik kon de alcohol ruiken in zijn adem.

Ik ging ongecontroleerd schudden, James pakte weer mij pols vast.

"Edward!" riep ik._ Alsjeblieft, kom, red me_

"Je kleinde prinsje komt je niet redden vanavond," snauwde hij, en hij pakte mij strakker vast.

_Alsjeblieft, alsjeblieft kom_

_Red me._

**_EPOV_**

Ik zat alleen aan een tafel, wachtend op Bella toen Jacob Black naast mij kwam zitten met een bezorgd gezicht.

"Hallo Jacob, wat kan ik voor je doen?" vroeg ik aan hem, in de afgelopen weken gingen Jacob en ik steeds beter met elkaar om, beter dan ik ooit gedacht had, en ik vertrouwde hem nou, als een oude vriend. Hij kwam vaak voor mijn ideeën op in het Parlement.

"Edward, heb je James gezien?" vroeg hij.

Ik bevroor toen ik zijn naam hoorde. "Nee, waarom?"

Jacob keek bezorgd rond. "Ik heb hem al een tijdje niet gezien, en toen ik hem wel nog zag leek hij best wel dronken. Je weet hoe hij kan doen. En ik was bezorgd omdat Bella niet bij je is…"

Mij ogen sperde open, en ik sloeg met mijn vuis op tafel.

"Shit," riep ik. terwijl ik opstond en de zaal verliet, met Jacob op mijn mij hielen.

Ik racete door de gangen, terwijl ik Bella's naam steeds riep. Ik kon niet toestaan dat er iets met haar zou gebeuren. Ik hield van haar en ik moest haar beschermen.

"Edward!"

Ik hoorde mijn naam geschreeuwd worden. Het was Bella, die mij riep, om help.

_Ik hou van je. Ik moet je beschermen. Met mijn hele …_

**Surprise, surprise, surprise, hoeveel hoofdstukken zijn het 3?**  
**Een verassing speciaal voor jullie, ik dacht laat ik mijn lieve lezertjes op FF ook nog maar eens wat lees voer geven, **

**I hope you enjoyed? **

**Review? **  
**-na deze ongelofelijke lieve actie van mij-**

**Ik vind jullie awesome!**


	12. Chapter 12

**EPOV**

"Bella!" riep ik, terwijl ik door de gang racete.

"Edward!" riep Jacob naar mij. Ik rende verder en stond stil toen ik de scene voor mij zag.

Bella was tegen de muur aan gedrukte en James had haar pols in zijn hand. Bella's jurk was gekreukeld dus het zag er naar uit dat ze terug gevochte had. Maar dat maakt niets uit, James was gewoon te sterk voor haar. Hij had en voldaan gezicht, alsof hij er een kick van kreeg om Bella met pijn te zien.

Op dat moment draaide Bella haar hoofd om en zag ze mij aan het einde van de hal staan.

"Edward," hijgde ze.

James' hoofd draaide om en keek boos naar mij.

"Laat haar gaan," zei ik met een lage stem.

"Of wat anders?" snauwde hij. Bella verging van de pijn, toen hij haar nog strakker beet pakte.

"Of ik doe je zoveel pijn dat je wenste dat je dood was."

"James, laat haar gaan," voegde Jacob toe met een rustige stem.

James negeerde ons geween, en ik kon de woede in mijn lichaam niet weerstaan. Het was alsof er een monster werd los gelaten. Ik was zo boos op die klootzak omdat hij aan Bella zat, omdat hij haar pijn deed, dat ik naar hem toe rende, en hem in zijn gezicht sloeg.

Ik grijnsde van voldoening toen James de vloer raakte, kreunend en zijn handen op zijn gezicht, op de plek waar ik hem geraakt had. Mijn grootste probleem was opgelost, maar ik had meer zorgen op dat moment.

Ik draaide me naar Bella, die wit was en als een gek aan het schudden was. Ik drukte mijn handen op haar gezicht.

"Bella, gaat alles goed?" vroeg ik zachtjes.

Ze knikte, maar haar lichaam zei iets anders.

Ik keek naar Jacob die bij James stond.

"Wat gaan we met hem doen?" vroeg hij.

"Breng hem naar het ziekenhuis, maar vertel niet wat er echt is gebeurd. Verte maar dat hij van de trap is gevallen of zo," antwoordde ik. Als Bella hem voor de rechter wou slepen, dan kon ze dat doen, maar nu hoefde niemand te weten wat er echt was gebeurd. Het zou niet goed zijn als het uitkwam dat de prins een parlement lid had geslagen.

Jacob knikte en tilde James lichaam makkelijk op. Hij liep weg, maar niet voordat hij iets in het oor van Bella het gefluisterd en haar snel had geknuffeld.

Bella was nog steeds aan het trillen, nog niet over de shock van daarnet. Ik pakte voorzichtig haar hand, en leidde haar weg van het feestje. Alice zou mij wel dekken.

Ik leidde haar naar mij kamer, en liet haar op mijn bed zitten. Ik ging tegenover haar zitten. Ze deed haar ogen dicht en legde haar gezicht in haar handen.

"Bella," zei ik zacht, "Het spijt me."

Haar hoofd schoot omhoog en keek mij aan, haar ogen stonden verward. "Wat spijt je?" vroeg ze met een trillerige stem.

"Ik zou daar moeten zijn geweest om je te beschermen, maar ik was er niet."

"Edward er is niet gebeurd."

"Maar wel bijna! Wat als ik er niet op tijd was geweest om je te redden? Wat als James je iets had kunnen aan doen voordat ik er was? Ik zou meer met mezelf kunnen leven als er iets met jou zou gebeuren, Bella. Zie je niet hoeveel je voor mij betekend? Hoeveel jij mijn wereld veranderde? Ja, jij bent mijn leven nu Bella, Ik… ik denk dat ik niet zou kunnen leven zonder jou," eindigde ik. Ik keek diep in haar ogen, om te bevestigen hoeveel ik van haar hield.

Ik weet niet waarom het zo belangrijk was dat ze dit nu wist, misschien was het omdat ik haar bijna had kunnen verliezen vandaag, en nu moest ik focussen op het ding dat ik nodig had. Haar.

"Bella, ik weet niet hoe ik dit moet zeggen, maar ik ga het proberen. Voordat jij kwam was ik leeg, er was niets in mijn leven het waard om voor te leven, maar toen kwam jij en veranderde mijn wereld, mijn leven. Jij maakte van mij een beter persoon. Als ik bij jou ben, voel ik me compleet, helemaal. Ik houd van je Bella, jij bent nu mijn leven."

En toen zoende ik haar.

Voor even was ze overrompeld, toen beantwoordde ze mijn zoen.

Met Bella zoenen was niet te vergelijken met wat ik eerder had ervaart. Haar zachte lippen bewogen perfect synchroon met mijn lippen en ik proefde haat, oh god, ze smaakte zo goed, het lekkerste dat ik ooit geproefd had.

Ik sloeg mijn armen om haar middel, om haar dichterbij te halen, ik wou niet dat ze ooit nog mij zijde verliet. Haar handen gingen door mijn haar, en hielden mij op mijn plaats. Ik zou graag blijven, voor altijd in de beste zoen die ik ooit had gehad vast zitten.

Ik voelde de kus nog dieper gaan, en ongecontroleerd worden, ik stopte met zoenen. Ik wou niet te snel gaan, ook al schreeuwde mijn lichaam om haar aanraking en haar lippen op de mijne. Hadden we nog steeds genoeg om over te praten.

"Wow," fluisterde ze.

"Ik denk niet dat 'wow' het juiste woord is," antwoordde ik. Ik tilde mij hand op naar haar gezicht, om met mijn vingertoppen over haar zachte egale huis te gaan, over haar oogleden, haar wangen die een rode blush hadden en over haar lippen. "Ik heb zo lang gewacht om dat te doen, Bella, je hebt geen idee hoe veel ik je wou. Toen ik je voor de eerste keer zag, toen ik je in mijn armen ving, voelde je zo goed daar zelfs toen wou ik je al niet laten gaan."

Bella zei niets, ze keek simpel in mijn ogen.

"Heb je de verandering in mij gezien Bella? Ik ben een heel ander persoon, allemaal door jou. Voordat jij hier kwam, had ik nooit geacht dat ik liefde zou ervaren. Ik dacht dat ik altijd vol afgunst naar mijn familie en vrienden zou kijken, maar toen werd ik verliefd op jou. Jij gaf mij een nieuwe kans, jij zult altijd andere voor laten gaan. Ik houd van je Bella," fluisterde ik.

Ze tilde haar hand op, en ging net als ik bij haar deed, met haar vingertoppen over mijn gezicht, terwijl ze met een zachte stem zei

"Edward, toen ik voor het eerst in dit paleis kwam, was het laatste waar ik aan dacht, verliefd worde op jou. Ik dacht altijd dat ik niet verliefd op iemand zou worden, maar het is toch gebeurd, ik heb de verandering in jou gezien al die tijd, ik ben verliefd geworden, op alles van jou. Je bent lief, charmant, knap, slim en aardig in één, maar omdat ik je assistente ben, dacht ik dat je niet verliefd op mij zou zijn."

"Hoe kon ik het niet zijn? Je bent mijn wereld Isabella, de zon die de bloemen laat groeien."

Ze lachte voorzichtig, de liefde stond duidelijk in haar ogen, en toen zei ze de woorden die ik al zo graag had willen horen.

"Ik houd van je Edward."

"En ik ook van jou,"antwoordde ik voordat ik haat opnieuw zoende.

Opnieuw lieten we elkaar los, veel te snel, voor wat lucht. Op dit moment haatte ik dat mensen lucht nodig hadden, al we nou eens vampiers waren of andere mythische wezens, dan zou ik nooit stoppen met haar zoenen. Bella was mijn verslaafdheid, mijn drugs.

"Edward," zei ze twijfelend toen we weer op adem waren gekomen, "Hoe zit het nu tussen ons?"

"Hoe bedoel je?" vroeg ik terwijl ik haard hand vast nam.

Ze staarde naar onze handen, bijtend op haar lip, zo schattig dat ik haar weer wou kussen.

"Nou… ik weet het niet, maar er is vast wel een regel over wie royalty's kunnen daten en wie niet?"

"Ja, die is er. Mijn ouders mogen eerst mijn bruid goed keuren als ik ooit iemand zou willen trouwen, en het parlement kan ook nog tegen stemmen als ze denken dat het geen geschikte koningin is voor dit land."

"Jou ouders, ik denk niet dat die mij mogen," toen ze dat zei werd haar gezicht helemaal wit.

"Waarom zouden ze jou niet aardig vinden?"

"Maar wat als ze mij niet goed genoeg vinden?"

"Dan doen we het net als Romeo en Juliet,"

"Met het sterven erbij?"

Ik grinnikte, "Nee, domme Bella, ik maakte een grapje, ik weet zeker dat ze je geweldig zullen vinden,"

Ze bleef op haar lip bijten, alsof ze nog meer zorgen had.

"Bella vertel me alsjeblieft wat er door dat mooie hoofd van jou gaat."

"Het is gewoon… Edward ik ben je assistente. Is je vorige assistente niet ontslagen voor dezelfde reden?"

Ik fronste, daar had ik niet meer aan gedacht.

"Ik wil mijn baan niet kwijt, maar ik wil ook met jou samen zijn," ging ze door. "Ik heb deze baan echt nodig voor het geld, en ik zou niet weten waar ik een nieuwe baan zou kunnen vinden."

Ik begreep wat ze bedoelde maar een ding snapte ik niet helemaal. Dacht ze nou echt dat ik niet haar geldproblemen zou oplossen, als ze die had?

"Bella, geld maakt niet uit. Je woont al in het paleis, en het maakt mij niets uit als je al het geld nam dat je nodig had."

"Edward, ik ga niet jou geld uit geven," protesteerde ze. "Ik heb mij eigen geld."

"Waarom zou je mij jou niet laten verwennen Bella?" zuchtte ik, ik sloeg mijn armen om haar heen en trok haar dicht tegen mij aan, ik zat voorzichtig met mijn neus in haar zachte haar.

"Omdat ik voor mezelf wil en kan zorgen," verweerde ze. "Ik wil zo graag samen met jou zijn, maar is er niet een manier dat we het…"

"Geheim kunnen houden?"

"Ja" bloosde ze.

Ik er voor een moment over na. Om even eerlijk te zijn, zodra de media wist dat ik aan het daten was met iemand, zou het hele circus over mij en Bella starten, en zouden we nooit meer iets samen rustig kunnen doen. Onze levens zouden gelijk onder beveiliging komen te staan, en dus zouden we geen privacy hebben.

"Oké" concludeerde ik. "Maar je weet dat je het uiteindelijk wel moet gaan vertellen" waarschuwde ik haar.

"Weet ik," ze zuchtte, "Maar alles wat ik nu wil is met jou samen zijn en niemand hebben die ons stoort."

"Klinkt goed," antwoordde ik, en zoende haar neus.

"Even duidelijk, ben ik je vriendinnetje?"

"Alleen als ik je vriendje mag zijn."

We lagen gewoon op mijn bed, verloren in onze eigen gedachten. Ik was zo blij dat ik dit met Bella kon doen, ik had nooit het gevoel gehad dat ik de stilte moest opvullen. Als ik met andere mensen was, was ik altijd op zoek om iets te zeggen, zodat dat er geen pijnlijke stilte ontstond, maar samen met Bella, was het een comfortabele stilte.

Ik dacht terug aan wat ik eerder had gezegd. Over de regels van het land, vooral die over het trouwen.

Voordat ik met iemand kon trouwen, moest het parlement die persoon eerst goedkeuren. Ook als je een 'gewone' prins was zoals Emmett waren er al veel regels, maar als kroonprins was het nog veel lastiger.

Ik wist dat Bella mijn ware was, ik twijfelde er niet aan of ik de rest van mijn leven met haar zou doorbrengen. Voordat ik haar kende, weerde ik me af van alles, ik zou daarvoor nooit gedacht hebben dat ik ooit zal trouwens. Maar Bella heeft het allemaal veranderd, ik wou haar naast mijn zijde hebben als ik ouders werd, om de koningin van mijn land te zijn, waarover ik ooit zou heersen. En ik wou een familie met haar stichten.

Er was geen reden waarom Bella niet geaccepteerd zou worden als een goede koningin, herinnerde ik mezelf. Natuurlijk konden de leden van het parlement zien dat ze een intelligente vrouw was, met een eigen wil en een groot hart. Er was geen reden voor een minderheid.

Maar ik moest nadenken over of hetzelfde wou? Ze hield van me, maar ik kende de geschiedenis van haar familie, hoe commissaris Swan gescheiden was van zijn vrouw, toen Bella nog geen eens één jaar was. Dat zou zeker een impact hebben op hoe ze over trouwens dacht.

Ik zuchtte, en drong het weg. Er waren eerst andere dingen die Bella en ik eerst moesten doen, en ik wist dit was pas het begin.

"Bella," fluisterde ik, "Ben je moe?"

"Mmmh," was het enige dat ze zei.

Ik lachte, haalde voorzichtig mijn armen van haar af, en legde haar op mijn bed voordat ik op zoek ging in mijn kleding naar een groot shirt voor haar. Ik wou niet dat ze weg ging, gewoon nu nog niet.

"Bella" herhaalde ik, en ik kuste haar zachtjes, "Kleed je eerst om." Ik denk niet dat Alice je zult vergeven als jij je jurk kreukelt."

"Nee. Ik slaap," zei ze eigenwijs met haar ogen dicht.

Ik lachte stil voordat ik naar haar toe boog om haar opnieuw te kussen, met iets meer kracht deze keer. En na een aantal momenten begon ze terug te antwoorden met passie en emotie, ze sloeg haar armen om mijn nek. Ik lachte en duwde haar weg.

"Nou, nu ben je wakker," zei ik, ik gooide een shirt naar haar. Ze pruilde en ik lachte om haar gezicht. Ik liep weg naar de aangrenzende badkamer om mij om te gaan kleden.

Toen ik terug kwam had Bella haar jurk op een stoel neer gelegd en lang met haar ogen bijna dicht al onder de dekens, ze glimlachte toen ze me zag, en ik ging ook onder de dekens liggen met mijn armen om haar buik heen geslagen, zodat ik haar dicht tegen mij aan kon houden.

"Ik houd van je Edward," fluisterde ze.

"Ik houd ook van jou Bella, slaap lekker mij engel, droom fijne dromen," fluisterde ik terug, en ik begon het liedje dat ik voor haar gecomponeerd had te neuriën terwijl zij in slaap viel. Ik wou nog niet slapen ik wou eerst een tijdje kijken hoe Bella sliep.

Een paar minuten later, lag Bella diep te slapen. Ik kon niets anders doen blij kijken terwijl ik naar haar keek, haar gezicht zo kalm, ze zag er zo paradijselijk uit. Ik veegde voorzichtig een plukje haar uit haar gezicht weg en kuste haar wang zacht.

Opeens bewogen haar lippen en ik hoorde haar mompelen. Had ik haar wakker gemaakt?

"Mmmh, houd van je Edward," Ademde ze.

Hoe lief, Bella praatte in haar slaap.

"Ik houd ook van jou," zei ik. Ik zou er nooit moe van worden om dat te zeggen.

"Blij bij me."

"Altijd," fluisterde ik. "Ik zou voor altijd en langer van jou houden."

En na dat, volgde ik haar naar de wereld van de dromen. Maar het was eigenlijk niet nodig.

Ik had namelijk de vrouw van mijn dromen hier in mijn armen.

* * *

**Hierna komt nog een deeltje, en hofdstuk 14 heb ik bijna af dus die zal ook wel snel komen,  
trouwens ik heb het gevoel dat niemand hier dit verhaal nog leest? en anders zou ik het wel fijn vinden om af en toe wat van mijn lezertjes te horen...  
Anders stop ik namelijk met posten hier en ga ik dit verhaal alleen nog maar op quizlet zetten...**


	13. Chapter 13

**BPOV**

Toen ik 's morgens wakker werd, voelde ik me waanzinnig vrolijk, alleen ik kon niet meer herinneren waarom. ik vroeg me ook af waarom ik in een hemelbed sliep. Toen voelde ik iets naast mij bewegen, waardoor ik me dood schrok.

Ik draaide mij gezicht om, waarna ik werd begroet door het meest knappe gezicht in de hele wereld.

Edward was in een diepe en rustige slaap, zijn uitdrukking was rustig en een kleine lach zat op zijn gezicht. Zijn ademhaling was langzaam en rustgevend, een van zijn armen had hij om mijn middel geslagen. Zijn haar was nog rommeliger dan normaal, zijn ogen had hij helemaal dicht, maar misschien kwam dat door mij.

Mijn lach werd nu breder; ik herinnerde me wat er was gebeurd gister.

James had mij gevonden in de hal en ik kon me herinneren dat hij mij pijn deed. Ik kon nog steeds de angst herinneren die ik voelde, ik keek naar mijn arm en natuurlijk kon ik blauwe plekken zijn waar hij mij te hard had vast gepakt.

De angst was zo erg geweest dat ik zelf niets eens had kunnen gillen. Ik had geprobeerd de zelfverdediging te herinneren die Charlie mij geleerd had toen ik nog jonger was, maar het lukte niet, het was alsof ik helemaal niets meer wist.

Maar toen ik net alle hoop had opgegeven en ik me aan het afvragen was waar James mij lichaam zou gaan begraven, zag ik Edward aan komen rennen vanuit de andere kant van de gang.

En op dat punt liepen een aantal gebeurtenissen wazig in elkaar over, ik veronderstelde dat het mijn onderbewust zijn was, die de herinneringen probeerde te verdringen. Er waren een paar duidelijke dingen, zoals Edward die James van mij af trok, maar de gewelddadige uitdrukking op Edwards gezicht was nog heel duidelijk, vol met haat en woede over zijn hele gezicht.

Het maakte mij bang, dit gedeelte van Edward had ik nog nooit gezien, maar aan de andere kant voelde ik me gerustgesteld, ik wist toen dat ik veilig was.

Ik herinnerde me dat Edward tegen iemand praatte, en hij mij ergens heen bracht, en als ik nu rondkijk, dan kan ik alleen maar aannemen dat ik in zijn kamer ben.

En toen… we hadden gepraat. En toen had hij de vier woorden gezegd die mijn hart lieten overslaan, de woorden waarover ik al zolang had gedacht, die ik hem zo graag had willen horen zeggen.

_Ik hou van je, Bella._

Hij hield van me. En daarna had hij mij gekust.

Die kus was…. Onbeschrijfbaar. Er waren niet genoeg woorden in de taal om te vertellen hoe goed het voelde; als ik al mijn tijd ging besteden aan vertellen hoe blij ik was, hoe ik mij voelde en hoeveel ik van Edward hield was ik al dood voordat ik de helft had gezegd van wat ik wou vertellen.

Zijn lippen waren zo geweldig zacht, zijn mond had zo'n goede smaak in zijn mond, en de manier waarop onze lichamen tegen elkaar aandrukte, voelde als het gene dat ik al zo lang had gemist.

Toen we elkaar los lieten, kon ik mijn lippen voelen tintelen en ik miste meteen het contact tussen ons twee.

Maar om de een of andere reden, leek hij te denken dat ik niet hetzelfde voelde als hem. Misschien omdat ik nog niets had gezegd maar dat kwam omdat het niet nodig was, dat kwam omdat ik gewoon sprakeloos was.

Maar toch voelde ik dat het nodig was om aan hem uit te leggen hoe ik voelde. Ik was nooit het meisje geweest dat verliefd werd, nooit degene die je kon voorstellen in een mooie witte jurk, en mijn vader die mij naar het altaar bracht. Geloof me, het laatst wat ik op mijn gedachten lag toen ik hier kwam werken was verliefd worden op Edward Cullen. Noem het een wonder, noem het toeval, maar wat het ook was, ik was verliefd, en hij ook.

Er waren geen worden die konden zeggen hoe geweldig ik het vond om terug te zeggen wat hij tegen mij zei.

_"Ik hou van je, Edward."_

"_Net zo als ik van jou hou."_

Ik zuchtte terwijl ik naar de perfecte, slapen de man naast mij keek, zachtjes streelde ik zijn bronzen haar zodat hij niet wakke zou worden. He had beloofd dat we dit geheim zouden houden, maar hoe geheim kon een relatie met een kroonprins blijven? Zijn leven stond steeds in de spotlight en ook al wou ik niets meer dan al mijn tijd met hem door brengen, ik vroeg mij af hoe moeilijk dit wel niet zou gaan worden

Niet dat ik het ooit zou omruilen voor iets in de wereld. ik zou graag al deze geheimhouding laten varen als dat zou betekenen dat onze tijd samen verlengd zou worden met een dag, uur, minuut of zelfs een minuut. Ik was verliefd worden op deze man en ik zou alles doen om bij hem te kunnen zijn. Ik hield nu te veel van hem om ermee te stoppen.

Ik haalde mijn vingertoppen over zijn gezicht, elke perfect stukje onthoudend, en stukje van zijn perfecte huid. Hij droeg geen shirt, iets dat mij gisteravond helemaal gek had gedreven, en ik kon zo de perfectie spieren zien op zijn buik. Een sixpack.

Hij was veel te perfect voor mij, en dan nog te bedenken dat hij mij wou.

Die gedachten bleef in mijn hoofd rondspoken, de hele nacht en nu op dit moment ook.

Edward zuchtte, en ik schrok me een hoedje, gelijk trok ik mijn hand terug.

"Waarom ben je gestopt?" zeurde hij zacht, hij opende zijn emerald groende ogen en keek mij recht aan.

Ik fronste, "Je had mij bijna een hartaanval gegeven, ik dacht dat je sliep!"

"Alsof ik kan slapen wanneer de perfecte vrouw op de wereld mij op die manier aan raakt. Je hebt geen idee wat je met mij doet, Bella."

Ik lachte, ik had hem gelijk al vergeven voor het mij laten schrikken. Hij moet het door hebben gehad toen hij mij iets dichter naar hen toetrok en kusjes op mijn haar gaf.

"Het spijt me dat ik je heb laten schrikken. Kan ik je nu een goedemorgen wensen?"

"Hmmm, oké."

"Goedemorgen, mooiste"

"Het is een hele, hele goede morgen."

"Heb ik vandaag al gezegd dat ik van je hou?" mompelde hij tegen mij haar.

"Nog niet, ik ben een beetje teleurgesteld," grapte ik.

"Ik hou van je."

"Ik hou ook van jou Edward,"

Hij lachte mijn favoriete scheve glimlach, en keek toen naar mijn kleding.

Ik bloosde, ik had nu pas door dat ik een van zijn shirts aan had. Ik had het niet doorgehad gisteravond, misschien zat ik iets te vol van Edward om nog iets op te vallen. Ik probeerde mij te verbergen onder de quilt, maar Edward hield mij tegen.

"Niet doen, ik vind het leuk om jou in mijn kleren te zien," fluisterde hij.

Voordat ik mijn mond kon openen om iets te zeggen, had hij al zijn lippen om de mijne gedrukt. Hij bewoog voorzichtig zijn mond over die van mij and ik beantwoorde zijn kus met enthousiasme, om te proberen om hem te laten voelen hoeveel ik wel niet van hem hield.

Ik voelde hoe onze kus steeds passievoller werd en een kreun ontsnapte uit mijn mond, Edward stopte de zoen en duwde zich van mij af.

"Bella, we kunnen dit niet doen," zei hij.

Ik voelde de tranen opkomen, was ik zo slecht?

"Het spijt me," mompelde ik.

"Nee," zei hij meteen, met een gespannen stem, "dat is het niet."

"Wat is het dan wel?"

He tilde zachtjes mijn kin op, zodat ik wel in zijn ogen moest kijken.

"Ik wil gewoon niet te snel gaan, Bella. Hoe verassend het mag zijn, ik ben opgevoed om een echte heer te zijn. Ik heb me misschien niet als een gedragen in het verleden, maar sinds ik mij leven aan het beteren ben wil ik niets overhaasten," zei hij oprecht.

Ik moest weer blozen. Zelfs als hij het over de moeilijkste en lastigste onderwerpen had ,kon hij nog zo charmant zijn.

Ik haalde diep adem, dit zou zo beschamend worden. "Uhm, Edward. Ik weet dat jij waarschijnlijk, uhm zeg maar alles heb gedaan, maar, uhm ik niet," stotterde ik.

Hij glimlacht, hij begreep me. "Bella, het maakt niets uit. We zullen in jou tempo gaan, ik wil je tot niets dwingen, liefste."

God, hoe kon ik niet van deze man houden.

**EPOV**

Ik liet Bella al mijn afspraken voor vandaag afzeggen, niet dat ik er zoveel had, maar toch. Deze dag zou alleen over haar gaan en niets zou mijn aandacht voor de vrouw die naast mij zat weg gaan halen vandaag.

Nadat we hadden ontbeten en ons hadden omgekleed (en Bella al mijn afspraken had afgezegd), had ik haar meegenomen naar benden naar de garage, in mijn Volvo en nu waren we onderweg naar een van mijn favoriete plaatsen.

Ik zag Bella nerveus naar mijn snelheidsmeter kijken.

"Maakt mijn manier van rijden je nerveus?" vroeg ik.

"Nee, je snelheid maakt me bang," antwoordde ze.

"Ik hou er van om snel te gaan," verweerde ik.

"Snel? Edward je rijft twee keer zo hard als toegestaan is hier!"

"Ik heb nog nooit een ongeluk gehad, en ik heb ook nog nooit een bekeuring gehad."

"Alsof iemand een Prins een bekeuring durft te geven," mompelde ze, voor dat ze haar stem weer harder maakte en zei, "ik ben opgevoed door de Hoofdcommissaris en heb geleerd om de regels op te volgen en ook de verkeersregels. Kun je dus alsjeblieft iets zachter rijden?"

Ik zuchtte, hou kon ik haar negeren als ze me zo behandelde? Ik zou alles voor haar doen, ook als dat zou betekenen dat ik iets langzamer zou moeten rijden.

Met tegenzin liet ik de naald zakken, "Ik haat het om langzaam te gaan," klaagde ik.

"Dit is langzaam?" zei Bella.

Het werd stil tussen ons, en Bella keek uit het autoraampje.

"Gaan we naar het bos?" vroeg ze uit het niets.

Ik knikte, "we zijn er bijna."

"Waar is het dan?"

"Dat zul je zo zien."

**BPOV**

"Dat zul je zo zien." antwoordde hij cryptisch.

Ik gromde en hij moest lachen, hij had duidelijk door dat ik niet van verassingen hield, maakte niet uit hoe groot ze waren, of klein, ik haatte ze.

Na een paar minuten, stopte Edward aan het rond van een redelijk groot bos. Hij ging zo snel uit de auto dat hij mijn deur op open had, voordat ik ook maar mijn hand naar de deur had kunnen bewegen.

"Moet je nou altijd zo perfect zijn?"

"Ik probeer het," zei hij met een knipoog. "We zullen moeten gaan lopen vanaf hier."

Hij bood mij zijn hand aan, die ik natuurlijk vast greep, genieten van het contact tussen ons, de electische schok was gewoon zo'n fij gevoel.

Zou ik er ooit gewend aan raken? Vroeg ik me af terwijl we door liepen, een pas volgend dat ik niet kon zien, maar het leek alsof Edward precies de weg wist. Op een of andere manier twijfelde ik of hij over tien jaar nog steeds dat zelfde effect op mij had, dat mijn hart kon laten stoppen. Laten we hopen van wel.

Zouden we over een decennium nog wel samen zijn? Ik wist dat niets onze liefde voor elkaar kon veranderen en trouwens is een manier waarin twee mensen laten zien hoe veel ze van elkaar houden maar ik was nog steeds zo onzeker over het. Ik was niet bang om mij te binden, maar het was gewoon dat ik was opgebracht met een angst voor het huwelijk.

Maar er werd van Edward verwacht dat hij zou trouwen, en snel. Hij moest een gezin gaan stichten, om een nieuwe erfgenaam voor de troon op de wereld te zetten. Wat was sterken, mijn liefde voor Edward of mijn angst voor het huwelijk? Het antwoord stond kristal helder in mijn hoofd.

Het was een lange wandeling, maar opeens begon het middaglicht door het bladerdak heen te schijnen, ik zag aan het einde van het pad een opening, waar de bomen uit elkaar gingen. Opeens stond Edward echter mij, om met zijn handen mijn ogen te bedenkken.

"Hé!" riep ik.

Hij moest lachen, en ademde in mijn oor, "ik wil dat het een verassing is."

Ik huiverde, maar niet van koud of angst. Ik liet Edward mij leiden en voelde de warmte op mijn huid, gelijk werd ik helemaal warm.

"Oké," Edward bleef in mijn oor fluisteren, "één, twee, drie."

Zijn handen verlieten mijn gezicht en ik moest eerst een paar keer knipperen voordat ik iets kon zien, toen mijn ogen aan het licht gewend waren, kon ik zien dat we op een van de prachtigste plaatsen ooit waren.

We waren op een open plek, met bomen in beschermen in een cirkel om ons heen. Het zonlicht scheen fel, en liet de gekleurde bloemen er nog gekleurder uit zien. Het gras was zacht en overal helemaal groen en achter wat bomen kon ik een beekje horen kabbelen.

"Wauw" ademde ik.

Edward lachte om mijn verbaasdheid, ik draaide mij om en keek hem aan. Het zonlicht ziet zijn bronzen haar schijnen, zijn emerald groene ogen glommen van blijdschap. Ik had hem nog nooit op deze manier gezien.

Hij stapte naar voren, en liet ons voorzichtig op de grond zitten. Ik zat op zijn schoot.

"Hoe heb je deze plek gevonden?" vroeg ik.

"Een paar jaar geleden, wou ik even weg zijn van het paleis en ik ging gewoon een rondje rijden, en dit is waar ik uiteindelijk terecht kwam. Ik hou ervan om hier te komen, het maakt mij alleen al kalm om hier te zijn," antwoordde hij, terwijl hij mijn wang zachtjes kuste.

"Het is zo mooi."

"Niet zó mooi als jij bent," zei hij en hij wou weer mijn wang kussen.

Ik draaide mijn hoofd zo dat hij wel mijn lippen moest kussen.

"Ik hou van je," herinnerde ik hem toen we los lieten.

"Ik weet het, Bella. Maar ik ben hier vandaag heen gegaan om iets uit te leggen aan je."

"Wat dan?" vroeg ik zacht.

"Heb jij je ooit afgevraagd waarom ik zo'n vervelende lul was voordat ik jou ontmoette?"

Ik huiverde, ik was eigenlijk nooit gestopt met het me afvragen. "Nee. Ik dacht dat het gewoon was hoe jij bent, maar dat is niet waar."

"Ik wilde geen koning worden," zei hij zacht.

Ik wist niet wat ik moest antwoorden, maar Edward ging door met zijn verhaal voordat ik iets kon zeggen.

" Heel mijn leven ben ik opgebracht om de troon van mijn vader over te nemen als hij dood gaat. Maar niemand heeft mij ooit gevraagd of ik dat wel wou. Niemand gaf erom dat ik net als de andere kinderen wou zijn, dat ik een normaal leven wou hebben. Ik feestte zo hard, ik sliep met iedereen, ik kreeg een slechte reputatie. Ik dacht dat als ik liet zien dat ik niet aardig kon zijn dat mijn vader wel zou denken dat mijn broer of zus wel de troon kon overnemen in plaats van mij."

"Je maakte een façade van iemand die je niet bent."

"Ja, maar jij liet mij realiseren dat ik niet weg kon rennen van wie ik ben, Bella. Jij heb mij geholpen om de kracht te vinden om mezelf te confronteren dat ik op een dag, dit land ga regeren en ik ga het goed doen met hulp van mijn vrienden, mijn familie, en natuurlijk mijn koningin."

"Oh, en wie gaat die koningin zijn?" plaagde ik hem.

Hij keek weg, en ik zag dat hij een geweldige schattige bloos op zijn wangen had. Ik dacht dat het allen mij overkwam.

"Ik hoopte dat, misschien op een dag, jij dat zou zijn," hij keek me weer aan. Met duidelijke eerlijkheid in zijn ogen.

Ik vergat adem te halen. Wou hij een toekomst met mij? Ik kon hem haast niets geven, maar om een of andere reden wou deze, geweldige, man mij.

Hij keek naar me, intens, wachtend op een antwoord.

Ik nam zijn gezicht in mijn handen en kuste hem met zo veel passie als ik had, hopend dat ik hem kon laten voelen met deze kus hoeveel ik van hem hield.

Toen we elkaar los lieten, onze voorhoofden nog tegen elkaar, fluisterde ik, "Op een dag."

**EPOV**

Op een dag.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry voor het lange wachten... **

**IK POST NU GELIJK DRIE (3 DUS JAA) HOOFDSTUKKEN!**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

Één maand later.

**BPOV**

Ik beet nerveus op mijn lip terwijl ik naar de gastlijst keek die ik moest nakijken van Alice. Rosalie was nu begonnen aan het nadenken wie ze zou uitnodigen op haar aankomende bruiloft, waar ze met Emmett zou trouwen. Alice en ik waren nu ik haar kamer een lijst met mensen aan het nakijken.

Het viel me op dat Alice en Rose gestopt waren met praten. Ik keek over mijn papier dat ik aan het lezen was naar hen, en zag dat ze naar me aan het staren waren.

"Wat is er?" vroeg ik.

"Niets," zeiden ze in koor.

Ik rolde met mijn ogen en ging verder met mijn werk, hun starende blikken negerend. Wat het ook was waaraan ze dachten, het waren niet mijn zorgen.

"Hé Bella, begrijp dit net verkeerd," begon Alice langzaam, "maar kunnen we jou iets vragen?"

"Natuurlijk,"

"Het gaat over Edward," zei Rosalie.

Ik voelde mijn hartslag sneller worden alleen al bij het noemen van zijn naam, damn Bella. Hij is niet eens hier in de kamer, gromde ik in mijn gedachte.

Het was moeilijker dan ik gedacht had om onze relatie geheim te houden. We konden niet alle dingen doen die normale stelletjes wel konden doen, zoals uit eten gaan en we konden niet eens handen vast houden als we met vrienden waren.

Edward had een aantal maatregelen genomen zodat we zeker waren van wat tijd samen. We gingen meestal naar de open plek, we bleven samen in zijn kamer hangen en luisterde naar muziek. Elke nachts sinds het parlement diner had ik bij hem in zijn kamer geslapen, om je even ter herinneren niets meer dan slapen.

Maar onze verborgen zoenen en korte privé momenten waren niet genoeg. Edward had me de laatste tijd geprobeerd te overtuigend dat we het aan iemand moesten vertellen, maar ik was bang voor de gevolgen.

Behalve dat ik mijn baan zou verliezen, was ik ook bang voor wat mijn vader zou gaan zeggen. En Renee zou bijna gek worden als ze wist dat ik verkering heb met een prins.

"Wat is er met hem?" vroeg ik alsof ik er niets om gaf.

"We vragen ons af of je heb opgemerkt dat er iets anders is aan hem,"

"Hoe bedoel je anders? Is het jullie niet opgevallen dat hij in de afgelopen maanden helemaal veranderd is. Op die manier anders?"

"Ja, dat is ons opgevallen. Maar de laatste tijd, de afgelopen weken, is hij veel…"

" Vrolijker?" vulde Rose aan. "Hij is echt gevuld met vrolijkheid. Ik dacht dat Alice de overactieve hier was."

Alice negeerde haar spottende opmerking en keek mij aan wachten op een antwoord.

"Ik heb geen idee waar jullie het over hebben," antwoordde ik.

"En dat geloven we niet, Bella."

"Oké. Vertel me dan, waar jullie het precies over hebben?" vroeg ik, mijn geduld begon langzaam een beetje op te raken door alle vragen die Alice heel de tijd stelde.

"Het is zo duidelijk… Jullie gaan met elkaar uit!"

Stilte.

Nog meer stilte.

"Wat? Bella, is dat waar?" riep Rosalie.

Ik opende mij mond op te liegen, maar ik was slechte leugenaar. Het zou beter zijn als ik de waarheid zou vertellen. Wat zou het uitmaken als twee meer mensen het wisten, en ze waren mijn vrienden.

"Ja," zuchtte ik.

Rosalie sloeg een gilletje en knuffelde, voordat ze zich naar Alice draaide, "Hoe weet je dat?"

Ik haalde haar schouders en antwoordde op haar cryptische manier. "Ik had gewoon een gevoel bij jullie twee, al voordat jullie er over begonnen na te denken dat jullie elkaar leuk vonden. Weetje nog Rose? Toen Bella aan haar baan begon, verteld ik je dat ze samen zou komen."

Ik keek naar Rose die als antwoord knikte.

"Je hebt de verandering in Edward niet door gehad," ging ze door. "En jullie zijn niet heel erg subtiel bezig geweest."

Ik bloosde gefrustreerd, ik dacht dat we best wel geheim bezig waren geweest.

"Maak je geen zorgen Bella, alleen Alice kan dit soort dingen opmerken, niemand anders heeft het door," verzekerde Rosalie me. "Het viel me niet op dat er iets tussen jullie twee gaande was, ook al had ik wel een gevoel."

"Naast het geflirt," bemoeide Alice zich ermee.

"En de geheime blikken."

"En hoe Edward altijd lacht naar jou."

"Hoe jullie altijd samen lijken te zijn."

"Zelfs wanneer je niet aan het werk ben."

"En, -"

"Oké, oké ik snap het!" onderbrak ik.

Ze begonnen te giechelen terwijl ik gefrustreerd zuchtte. We hadden het onze vrienden toch moeten vertellen en ik denk dat het nu de juiste tijd was geweest om het te doen.

"Dus… wanneer?" vroeg Alice.

"Ja, geef ons alle details," voegde Rosalie toe.

"De nacht na het parlement diner. Nadat…" ik wachtte even. "Jullie twee weten al wat er toen gebeurd is, toch?"

Ze knikte allebei.

"James had je bijna in elkaar geslagen, maar Edward vond je net op tijd. Edward probeert een rechtszaak aan te spannen tegen hem, maar hij is al een maand spoorloos. Hij is op borgtocht op dit moment." Zei Alice.

"Ja zo ongeveer. Dus daarna nam hij mij mee naar zijn kamer en…"

"Laat me raden, toen hebben jullie er over gepraat hoe leuk jullie elkaar wel niet vinden?"

"Ja. En toen" – ik was zo erg aan het blozen op dat moment dat ik warmte van mijn gezicht of kon voelen stralen – "kuste hij mij."

Rosalie en Alice begonnen gelijk 'awhhh' geluiden te maken.

"Dat is zo schattig! Jullie twee zijn voor elkaar gemaakt!" riep Alice uit.

"Waar brengt het jullie twee?" vroeg Rose. "Waarom hebben jullie het geheim gehouden voor ons in plaat van het ons gewoon eerlijk te zeggen? Jullie weten dat we het geheim zullen houden als jullie dat willen."

"Kijk, ik weet al wat er gaat gebeuren als dit uit gaat komt. Een groot media circus. We wilden eerst gewoon wat tijd samen door brengen en ik wil mijn baan niet kwijt."

"Goed punt, maar voor hoe lang? Je weet dat Esme heel erg teleurgesteld gaat zijn als ze er achter komt dat jullie het haar niet hebben verteld."

"Ze zal zo verrast zijn." Zei Alice blij. "Ze heeft altijd gewild dat Edward iemand zou vinden waarvan hij houd."

Ik zuchtte, dit werd allemaal zo gecompliceerd. "Nou, voor nu weten alleen wij vieren het. Edward en ik gaan het zo snel mogelijk ook aan Jasper en Em vertellen, neem ik aan."

"Oh, maak je daar geen zorgen over," zei Alice met een duivelse grijns.

**EPOV**

"En Edward, hoe zit het nou tussen jou en Bella?" vroeg Jasper normaal.

Gelijk wist ik dat er iets aan de hand was. Waarom zou Jasper erom geven hoe het ging tussen Bella en mij, tenzij hij op een missie was van zijn vriendin om uit te vinden wat er aan de hand was.

"Goed, ze is op dit moment bij Alice en Rose," zei ik bot voordat ik weer verder ging met het bespelen van de piano.

Bella was plannen met mij zus en de toekomstige bruid op dit moment. Ik had geen idee waarom ze om haar hulp vroegen terwijl ze hier eigenlijk was om mij te helpen, maar ik wist dat het een plot was om meer tijd met haar door te brengen. Ze vonden Bella geweldig ze hielden van haar als een zus en ik wist dat ze het leuk vonden om tijd samen door te brengen.

Maar ik vond het niet zo leuk.

Mijn leven was perfect geweest de afgelopen maand, behalve een ding dan. De tijd die ik met Bella doorbracht was niet genoeg. We waren bijna nooit allen, en als we alleen waren dan was het maar voor een uurtje of soms voor twee uur.

Het was zo moeilijk om te blijven doen alsof we niet samen waren. Ik wou zo graag met haar samen zijn al de tijd, maar ik wist dat als we iets te vriendelijk met elkaar omgingen dat iedereen automatisch zou denken dat er iets gaande was tussen ons, en ze zouden gelijk hebben.

Op dit moment waren Emmett en Jasper in mijn kamer, wat me irriteerde. Ik was vreselijk naar mijn vrienden toe geweest de laatste maand, maar allen maar omdat ik chagrijnig werd als ik niet bij Bella in de buurt was.

"Nog steeds je assistente? Ik had gedacht dat ze allang gestopt zou zij tegen deze tijd. Je bent niet de makkelijkste, Eddie," lachte Emmett.

Ik reageerde niet op de opmerking van mijn broer, maar gaf hem alleen een duistere blik.

Jasper keek naar Emmett, en ik zag iets aan zijn gezicht, een waarschuwende blijk?

"Je vind Bella leuk, toch Edward?"

"Ja, ze is een geweldige vriend."

"Nee, als in iemand leuk vinden."

Oké, niet wist ik zeker dat hij dit voor Alice deed. Arme jongen, hij zou alles doen voor mijn zusje, hij zou zelf met haar een shop marathon houden als dat moest.

"Je moest het van Alice aan mij vragen, hè?" vroeg ik droog.

Jasper schraapte zijn keel. "Nee, waarom zou je dat denken?"

"Jazz, sinds wanneer ben jij geïnteresseerd in mij en Bella? Het was Alice die ons steeds in de gaten heeft gehouden, niet jij."

"Oké, oké, je hebt me te pakken. Kan je nu alsjeblieft de vraag beantwoorden zodat ze niet boos op mij zal worden?" pleitte hij.

"Wow, man ze heeft jou echt om haar vinger gewonden," lachte Emmett.

"Dankjewel Emmett. En hoe gaat het met Rose? Nog iets voor haar gedaan de laatste tijd?"

Emmett fronste maar keek naar mij.

"Jongen, antwoord gewoon de vraag. Kijk ik zal het geheim houden als jij dat wil. Alice is onze zus en je weet die blik die ze in haar ogen krijgt als ze een geheim weet? Ze had die blijk op har gezicht vandaag toen ze Bella tegen kwam. Ze zal er toch wel achter komen, ze ondervragen Bella nu terwijl wij hier met jou zijn."

Ik zuchtte en ging met mijn handen door mijn haar.

"Oké, ja ik heb iets met Bella. We wouden het geheim houden omdat ik niet wou dat de media het zou uitvinden en Bella wil haar baan niet kwijt raken. En oja, al voor een maand, sinds het parlement diner en dat die lul van een James…"

"Oké!"onderbrak Emmett, "We snappen het."

"Fijn voor je vriend," zei Jasper, hij sloeg me vriendelijk op de schouder. "Bella is geweldig voor jou."

Ik knikte. "Ja ze laat me echt voelen alsof ik meer kan doen voor de wereld."

Allebei mijn broer en vind grinnikte, alsof ze twee idioten uit een cartoon waren. Ik kon je zo vertellen dat ze net zo blij voor mij waren als Rose en Alice als ze het te weten zouden komen. Alle vier hadden ze zo graag gewild dat ik iemand zou vinden waar ik echt van zou houden, en die had ik nu gevonden.

"En wanneer ga je het aan papa en mama vertellen?" vroeg Emmett.

Ik fronste, eerlijk gezegd had ik er al over nagedacht maar ik had geen idee wat ze juiste timing zou zijn om het te vertellen. "Ik weet het niet. Mama zal er niet blij van worden als ik het haar niet vertel maar met aar komt het wel goed. Het is Carlisle waar ik bang voor ben, hij gaat dit niet goed nemen"

"Maar het is niet dat je naar bed bent geweest met Bella. Je hebt een relatie met haar," zei Jasper.

"Je weet dat hij het niet op die manier ziet," mompelde ik.

"Maak je maar niet te veel zorgen," stelde hij mij gerust, "uiteindelijk komt het allemaal goed."

Alle drie bleven we voor een tijdje stil, verloren in onze eigen gedachten, totdat Emmett zei "Hoe gat Bella om met het 'James gebeuren'?"

"Ze gaat er verrassend goed mee om. Ik dacht dat ze in een coma van schrik zou zijn of zo iets, maar ze is verbazend normaal onder het. Ik denk dat ze er de meeste tijd niet aan wil denken en het gewoon uit haar gedachten probeert te verdringen." Het irriteerde mij altijd dat ik nooit begreep wat er in Bella om ging, ik kon ooit echt raden wat er in haar hoofd om ging, en als ik het vraagde vertelde ze nooit alles.

"Jazz, Emm, ik heb jullie hulp nodig." Zei ik.

"Weet je zeker dat je niet ziek bent Edward? Voor een keer vraagt de alwetende om hulp," grapte Emmett.

Ik negeerde zijn grap, zoals ik de afgelopen twintig jaar van mijn leven al had gedaan.

"Over een paar dagen zijn Bella en ik eigenlijk al een maand samen en ik heb iemand nodig die mij helpen met wat dingen regelen."

"Wacht, jullie zijn al bijna een maand samen?" vroeg Jasper.

Ik knikte.

"Hoe kon het ons niet opgevallen zijn?"

"Omdat jullie idioten zijn. Maar oké dit is waar ik jullie hulp bij zou willen." Snel legde ik mijn plan uit aan hen, ik vertelde ze precies wat ik wou dat ze deden.

"Denk je dat ze het mooi zal vinden?"

"Broer, het is perfect. Elk meisje zou een moord doen voor een jongen die zoveel aandacht aan haar besteed," zei Emmett onder de indruk.

"Weet ik, maar Bella is niet elk meisje."

"Je denkt nu te letterlijk, Edward. Het is geweldig, en natuurlijk zullen wij je helpen," zei Jasper.

"Dank jullie wel."

Ik hoopte dat dit een weekend werd om te herinneren.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Één maand later.

**BPOV**

Ik beet nerveus op mijn lip terwijl ik naar de gastlijst keek die ik moest nakijken van Alice. Rosalie was nu begonnen aan het nadenken wie ze zou uitnodigen op haar aankomende bruiloft, waar ze met Emmett zou trouwen. Alice en ik waren nu ik haar kamer een lijst met mensen aan het nakijken.

Het viel me op dat Alice en Rose gestopt waren met praten. Ik keek over mijn papier dat ik aan het lezen was naar hen, en zag dat ze naar me aan het staren waren.

"Wat is er?" vroeg ik.

"Niets," zeiden ze in koor.

Ik rolde met mijn ogen en ging verder met mijn werk, hun starende blikken negerend. Wat het ook was waaraan ze dachten, het waren niet mijn zorgen.

"Hé Bella, begrijp dit net verkeerd," begon Alice langzaam, "maar kunnen we jou iets vragen?"

"Natuurlijk,"

"Het gaat over Edward," zei Rosalie.

Ik voelde mijn hartslag sneller worden alleen al bij het noemen van zijn naam, damn Bella. Hij is niet eens hier in de kamer, gromde ik in mijn gedachte.

Het was moeilijker dan ik gedacht had om onze relatie geheim te houden. We konden niet alle dingen doen die normale stelletjes wel konden doen, zoals uit eten gaan en we konden niet eens handen vast houden als we met vrienden waren.

Edward had een aantal maatregelen genomen zodat we zeker waren van wat tijd samen. We gingen meestal naar de open plek, we bleven samen in zijn kamer hangen en luisterde naar muziek. Elke nachts sinds het parlement diner had ik bij hem in zijn kamer geslapen, om je even ter herinneren niets meer dan slapen.

Maar onze verborgen zoenen en korte privé momenten waren niet genoeg. Edward had me de

laatste tijd geprobeerd te overtuigend dat we het aan iemand moesten vertellen, maar ik was bang voor de gevolgen.

Behalve dat ik mijn baan zou verliezen, was ik ook bang voor wat mijn vader zou gaan zeggen. En Renee zou bijna gek worden als ze wist dat ik verkering heb met een prins.

"Wat is er met hem?" vroeg ik alsof ik er niets om gaf.

"We vragen ons af of je heb opgemerkt dat er iets anders is aan hem,"

"Hoe bedoel je anders? Is het jullie niet opgevallen dat hij in de afgelopen maanden helemaal veranderd is. Op die manier anders?"

"Ja, dat is ons opgevallen. Maar de laatste tijd, de afgelopen weken, is hij veel…"

" Vrolijker?" vulde Rose aan. "Hij is echt gevuld met vrolijkheid. Ik dacht dat Alice de overactieve hier was."

Alice negeerde haar spottende opmerking en keek mij aan wachten op een antwoord.

"Ik heb geen idee waar jullie het over hebben," antwoordde ik.

"En dat geloven we niet, Bella."

"Oké. Vertel me dan, waar jullie het precies over hebben?" vroeg ik, mijn geduld begon langzaam een beetje op te raken door alle vragen die Alice heel de tijd stelde.

"Het is zo duidelijk… Jullie gaan met elkaar uit!"

Stilte.

Nog meer stilte.

"Wat? Bella, is dat waar?" riep Rosalie.

Ik opende mij mond op te liegen, maar ik was slechte leugenaar. Het zou beter zijn als ik de waarheid zou vertellen. Wat zou het uitmaken als twee meer mensen het wisten, en ze waren mijn vrienden.

"Ja," zuchtte ik.

Rosalie sloeg een gilletje en knuffelde, voordat ze zich naar Alice draaide, "Hoe weet je dat?"

Ik haalde haar schouders en antwoordde op haar cryptische manier. "Ik had gewoon een gevoel bij jullie twee, al voordat jullie er over begonnen na te denken dat jullie elkaar leuk vonden. Weetje nog Rose? Toen Bella aan haar baan begon, verteld ik je dat ze samen zou komen."

Ik keek naar Rose die als antwoord knikte.

"Je hebt de verandering in Edward niet door gehad," ging ze door. "En jullie zijn niet heel erg subtiel bezig geweest."

Ik bloosde gefrustreerd, ik dacht dat we best wel geheim bezig waren geweest.

"Maak je geen zorgen Bella, alleen Alice kan dit soort dingen opmerken, niemand anders heeft het door," verzekerde Rosalie me. "Het viel me niet op dat er iets tussen jullie twee gaande was, ook al had ik wel een gevoel."

"Naast het geflirt," bemoeide Alice zich ermee.

"En de geheime blikken."

"En hoe Edward altijd lacht naar jou."

"Hoe jullie altijd samen lijken te zijn."

"Zelfs wanneer je niet aan het werk ben."

"En, -"

"Oké, oké ik snap het!" onderbrak ik.

Ze begonnen te giechelen terwijl ik gefrustreerd zuchtte. We hadden het onze vrienden toch moeten vertellen en ik denk dat het nu de juiste tijd was geweest om het te doen.

"Dus… wanneer?" vroeg Alice.

"Ja, geef ons alle details," voegde Rosalie toe.

"De nacht na het parlement diner. Nadat…" ik wachtte even. "Jullie twee weten al wat er toen gebeurd is, toch?"

Ze knikte allebei.

"James had je bijna in elkaar geslagen, maar Edward vond je net op tijd. Edward probeert een rechtszaak aan te spannen tegen hem, maar hij is al een maand spoorloos. Hij is op borgtocht op dit moment." Zei Alice.

"Ja zo ongeveer. Dus daarna nam hij mij mee naar zijn kamer en…"

"Laat me raden, toen hebben jullie er over gepraat hoe leuk jullie elkaar wel niet vinden?"

"Ja. En toen" – ik was zo erg aan het blozen op dat moment dat ik warmte van mijn gezicht of kon voelen stralen – "kuste hij mij."

Rosalie en Alice begonnen gelijk 'awhhh' geluiden te maken.

"Dat is zo schattig! Jullie twee zijn voor elkaar gemaakt!" riep Alice uit.

"Waar brengt het jullie twee?" vroeg Rose. "Waarom hebben jullie het geheim gehouden voor ons in plaat van het ons gewoon eerlijk te zeggen? Jullie weten dat we het geheim zullen houden als jullie dat willen."

"Kijk, ik weet al wat er gaat gebeuren als dit uit gaat komt. Een groot media circus. We wilden eerst gewoon wat tijd samen door brengen en ik wil mijn baan niet kwijt."

"Goed punt, maar voor hoe lang? Je weet dat Esme heel erg teleurgesteld gaat zijn als ze er achter komt dat jullie het haar niet hebben verteld."

"Ze zal zo verrast zijn." Zei Alice blij. "Ze heeft altijd gewild dat Edward iemand zou vinden waarvan hij houd."

Ik zuchtte, dit werd allemaal zo gecompliceerd. "Nou, voor nu weten alleen wij vieren het. Edward en ik gaan het zo snel mogelijk ook aan Jasper en Em vertellen, neem ik aan."

"Oh, maak je daar geen zorgen over," zei Alice met een duivelse grijns.

**EPOV**

"En Edward, hoe zit het nou tussen jou en Bella?" vroeg Jasper normaal.

Gelijk wist ik dat er iets aan de hand was. Waarom zou Jasper erom geven hoe het ging tussen Bella en mij, tenzij hij op een missie was van zijn vriendin om uit te vinden wat er aan de hand was.

"Goed, ze is op dit moment bij Alice en Rose," zei ik bot voordat ik weer verder ging met het bespelen van de piano.

Bella was plannen met mij zus en de toekomstige bruid op dit moment. Ik had geen idee waarom ze om haar hulp vroegen terwijl ze hier eigenlijk was om mij te helpen, maar ik wist dat het een plot was om meer tijd met haar door te brengen. Ze vonden Bella geweldig ze hielden van haar als een zus en ik wist dat ze het leuk vonden om tijd samen door te brengen.

Maar ik vond het niet zo leuk.

Mijn leven was perfect geweest de afgelopen maand, behalve een ding dan. De tijd die ik met Bella doorbracht was niet genoeg. We waren bijna nooit allen, en als we alleen waren dan was het maar voor een uurtje of soms voor twee uur.

Het was zo moeilijk om te blijven doen alsof we niet samen waren. Ik wou zo graag met haar samen zijn al de tijd, maar ik wist dat als we iets te vriendelijk met elkaar omgingen dat iedereen automatisch zou denken dat er iets gaande was tussen ons, en ze zouden gelijk hebben.

Op dit moment waren Emmett en Jasper in mijn kamer, wat me irriteerde. Ik was vreselijk naar mijn vrienden toe geweest de laatste maand, maar allen maar omdat ik chagrijnig werd als ik niet bij Bella in de buurt was.

"Nog steeds je assistente? Ik had gedacht dat ze allang gestopt zou zij tegen deze tijd. Je bent niet de makkelijkste, Eddie," lachte Emmett.

Ik reageerde niet op de opmerking van mijn broer, maar gaf hem alleen een duistere blik.

Jasper keek naar Emmett, en ik zag iets aan zijn gezicht, een waarschuwende blijk?

"Je vind Bella leuk, toch Edward?"

"Ja, ze is een geweldige vriend."

"Nee, als in iemand leuk vinden."

Oké, niet wist ik zeker dat hij dit voor Alice deed. Arme jongen, hij zou alles doen voor mijn zusje, hij zou zelf met haar een shop marathon houden als dat moest.

"Je moest het van Alice aan mij vragen, hè?" vroeg ik droog.

Jasper schraapte zijn keel. "Nee, waarom zou je dat denken?"

"Jazz, sinds wanneer ben jij geïnteresseerd in mij en Bella? Het was Alice die ons steeds in de gaten heeft gehouden, niet jij."

"Oké, oké, je hebt me te pakken. Kan je nu alsjeblieft de vraag beantwoorden zodat ze niet boos op mij zal worden?" pleitte hij.

"Wow, man ze heeft jou echt om haar vinger gewonden," lachte Emmett.

"Dankjewel Emmett. En hoe gaat het met Rose? Nog iets voor haar gedaan de laatste tijd?"

Emmett fronste maar keek naar mij.

"Jongen, antwoord gewoon de vraag. Kijk ik zal het geheim houden als jij dat wil. Alice is onze zus en je weet die blik die ze in haar ogen krijgt als ze een geheim weet? Ze had die blijk op har gezicht vandaag toen ze Bella tegen kwam. Ze zal er toch wel achter komen, ze ondervragen Bella nu terwijl wij hier met jou zijn."

Ik zuchtte en ging met mijn handen door mijn haar.

"Oké, ja ik heb iets met Bella. We wouden het geheim houden omdat ik niet wou dat de media het zou uitvinden en Bella wil haar baan niet kwijt raken. En oja, al voor een maand, sinds het parlement diner en dat die lul van een James…"

"Oké!"onderbrak Emmett, "We snappen het."

"Fijn voor je vriend," zei Jasper, hij sloeg me vriendelijk op de schouder. "Bella is geweldig voor jou."

Ik knikte. "Ja ze laat me echt voelen alsof ik meer kan doen voor de wereld."

Allebei mijn broer en vind grinnikte, alsof ze twee idioten uit een cartoon waren. Ik kon je zo vertellen dat ze net zo blij voor mij waren als Rose en Alice als ze het te weten zouden komen. Alle vier hadden ze zo graag gewild dat ik iemand zou vinden waar ik echt van zou houden, en die had ik nu gevonden.

"En wanneer ga je het aan papa en mama vertellen?" vroeg Emmett.

Ik fronste, eerlijk gezegd had ik er al over nagedacht maar ik had geen idee wat ze juiste timing zou zijn om het te vertellen. "Ik weet het niet. Mama zal er niet blij van worden als ik het haar niet vertel maar met aar komt het wel goed. Het is Carlisle waar ik bang voor ben, hij gaat dit niet goed nemen"

"Maar het is niet dat je naar bed bent geweest met Bella. Je hebt een relatie met haar," zei Jasper.

"Je weet dat hij het niet op die manier ziet," mompelde ik.

"Maak je maar niet te veel zorgen," stelde hij mij gerust, "uiteindelijk komt het allemaal goed."

Alle drie bleven we voor een tijdje stil, verloren in onze eigen gedachten, totdat Emmett zei "Hoe gaat Bella om met het 'James gebeuren'?"

"Ze gaat er verrassend goed mee om. Ik dacht dat ze in een coma van schrik zou zijn of zo iets, maar ze is verbazend normaal onder het. Ik denk dat ze er de meeste tijd niet aan wil denken en het gewoon uit haar gedachten probeert te verdringen." Het irriteerde mij altijd dat ik nooit begreep wat er in Bella om ging, ik kon ooit echt raden wat er in haar hoofd om ging, en als ik het vraagde vertelde ze nooit alles.

"Jazz, Emm, ik heb jullie hulp nodig." Zei ik.

"Weet je zeker dat je niet ziek bent Edward? Voor een keer vraagt de alwetende om hulp," grapte Emmett.

Ik negeerde zijn grap, zoals ik de afgelopen twintig jaar van mijn leven al had gedaan.

"Over een paar dagen zijn Bella en ik eigenlijk al een maand samen en ik heb iemand nodig die mij helpen met wat dingen regelen."

"Wacht, jullie zijn al bijna een maand samen?" vroeg Jasper.

Ik knikte.

"Hoe kon het ons niet opgevallen zijn?"

"Omdat jullie idioten zijn. Maar oké dit is waar ik jullie hulp bij zou willen." Snel legde ik mijn plan uit aan hen, ik vertelde ze precies wat ik wou dat ze deden.

"Denk je dat ze het mooi zal vinden?"

"Broer, het is perfect. Elk meisje zou een moord doen voor een jongen die zoveel aandacht aan haar besteed," zei Emmett onder de indruk.

"Weet ik, maar Bella is niet elk meisje."

"Je denkt nu te letterlijk, Edward. Het is geweldig, en natuurlijk zullen wij je helpen," zei Jasper.

"Dank jullie wel."

Ik hoopte dat dit een weekend werd om te herinneren.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**BPOV**

"Edward," zeurde ik voor de miljoenste keer die morgen, "mag ik alsjeblieft de blinddoek afdoen?"

Ik hoorde hem grinniken, hij sloeg zijn armen om mij heen, mijn handen stevig vasthoudend, zodat hij zeker wist dat ik niet zou proberen om de zwarte zijde shawl voor mijn ogen weg te halen.

"Geen sprake van, lieverd. Ik heb al gezegd dat ik wil dat het een verassing is."

"Alsje, Alsje, Alsjeblieft?" vroeg ik.

Hij zoende mijn neus voorzichtig. "Nee."

Deze vrijdag ochtend, was ik op een onmogelijk uur door Alice wakker gemaakt. Ik was nog zo in een trance omdat ik zoveel eerder moest opstaand, dat ik niet eens gezeurd had over de kleuren de ze mij had aangetrokken. Of eigenlijk kon ik me niet meer herinneren hoe ik me had omgekleed. Het volgende dat ik wist is dat ik in de garage stond met Edward, die er op stond dat ik de blinddoek om deed. Wat een perfecte manier om de dag te beginnen.

"Bella, vertel me waaraan je denkt," vroeg Edward.

"Ik vroeg me af waarom je zusje mij om zus uur in de morgen heeft wakker gemaakt, zodat jij mij mee kon nemen naar een onbekende bestemming. Waar gaan we heen, ne wat gaan we doen, Edward?"

"Dat is voor mij een weet en voor jou een vraag. Maar maak je geen zorgen, je zal het geweldig vinden, het zal het waard zijn."

"Maar zo vroeg in de morgen al!"

Hij lachte, en ik lachte, blij dat ik in de armen lag van de man waarvan ik hield. Ik ging tegen hem aan liggen en voelde zijn warmte. Samen luisterde we naar zijn iPod terwijl we verder reden naar de geheime locatie.

**EPOV**

Ik wist dat ik haar niet zo vroeg had moeten wakker maken, maar ik wou iets speciaals met Bella gaan doen. We hadden bijna geen tijd samen door gebracht de afgelopen maand en nu had ik gepland voor ons dat we weg konden gaan en tijd konden door brengen met zn tweeën zonder afgeleid te worden. Om te laten zien hoeveel ik echt van haar hield.

Het was zo moeilijk geweest om het geheim te houden. De plek waar we heen zouden gaan was in bezit van mijn familie dus de staf had geheimhoudingsplicht, maar nog steeds deed ik er alles aan om onze relatie zo lang mogelijk geheim te houden. Alice, Jasper, Em en Rose wisten het wel al, en zij waren betrokken bij dit plan, als je het een plan kan noemen.

De dag nadat Bella en ik aan onze vrienden hadden verteld over ons, was ik gelijk lastig gevallen door mijn zus en Rosalie.

**~:~:~**

_[i]"Is het waar?" vroeg Alice gespannen. _

"_Wat is waar, lieve zus? Wees duidelijk," zei ik ontwijkend._

"_Jij en Bella!" schreeuwde zijn bijna. Ik was blij dat we in mijn kamer stonden op dat moment, en dat de muren geluidsproef waren, anders had iedereen het nu geweten._

_Ik grinnikte en knikte, om mijn blijdschap met hen te delen._

_Beiden sloegen ze een hoog gilletje, een geluid dat pijn deed aan ieders oren, en knuffelde mij lang._

"_Edward, dat is geweldig!" gild Rosalie. "Hou je van haar?"_

_Ik knikte opnieuw. "Meer dan alles in de hele wereld. En verassend, houd ze ook van mij."_

"_Waarom verassend? Het meisje is van top tot teen verliefd op jou. Je zou een idioot zijn om het niet op te merken. Die jij duidelijk bent."_

"_Dankjewel Rose, je laat me heel veel beter voelen." Maar naast haar geplaag, wist ik dat ze gelijk had. Ik was een idioot dat ik het niet eerder had opgemerkt._

"_Ik wist al dat het zou gaan gebeuren, het had allen wat tijd nodig." Zei Alice trots. _

"_En je hebt het mij nooit verteld," zei ik hoofdschuddend. _

"_Aw, je moest het zelf uitvinden, Edward. Het zou niet eerlijk zijn geweest als jij wist dat alles goed zou komen en Bella niet."_

"_Ja, het zou helemaal niet eerlijk zijn geweest."_

"_Wie geeft daar nu nog iets om? Het belangrijkste is dat jullie gek op elkaar zijn en zeker weten nog samen gaan zijn voor een héél lange tijd."_

_Rosalie had weer gelijk. Ik wist dat Bella mijn liefde van mijn leven was, en dat we de rest van ons leven samen zouden doorbrengen._

**~:~:~**

Maar nu, op dit moment lag Bella zacht te slapen op mijn schoot, ze monpelde onschuldige dingen die ik niet kon volgen, toch hoorde ik soms wel mijn naam. Ik lachte omdat ze er zo lief uitzag, en streelde haar zachte lokken. Toen ik uit het raam keek zag ik dat we er bijna waren.

"Bella, wakker worden."

"Hmmmmmmm," mompelde ze.

"Liefste, we zijn er bijna," zei ik, om haar wakker te proberen te maken. Om dat iets te versnellen nam ik haar blinddoek af.

Ze opende haar ogen en knipperde een paar keer snel. Ze was zo schattig als ze net wakker was. Ik vond het geweldig om haar wakker te zien worden, iets wat ik had mogen zien de afgelopen maand omdat ze sinds het parlement diner bij mij in bed sliep.

"Waar zijn we?" vroeg ze, de slaap wa nog duidelijk in haar stem te horen.

"Waarom gaan we niet naar buiten zodat je het kan zien. Maar eerst…" ik hield de blinddoek voor haar.

Ze gromde maar deed hem opnieuw om. Ik opende de deur, en liet haar naar buiten. Ik knikte nog snel naar de chauffeur uit dank. Ik liet Bella een stukje naar voren lopen en liet haar toen stil staan.

"Ben je klaar?"

"Ik ben klaar."

"Oké. Één… twee… drie." Ik schoof de blinddoen omhoog en liet haar zo het uitzicht voor ons zien.

"Edward, waar zijn we?" ademde ze, duidelijk in shock door alles wat ze om zich heen zag.

"Wij zijn, mijn liefste in Barossa Valley."

Ze gilde vrolijk (ik denk dat Alice en Rose een slechte invloed op haar hebben) en gaf mij een passionele kus.

"Dit is geweldig Edward! Ik heb altijd al hier willen komen."

Ik moest lachen om haar opwinding.

"Ik ben blij dat ik het aan jou mag gaan laten zien. Ik wil je nog zoveel dingen laten zien, en dit is pas het begin, Bella."

**BPOV**

Eerlijk gezegd had ik niet verwacht dat hij ons helemaal hierheen zou brengen. Ik had alleen van de vallei van andere mensen, en ik had er altijd al graag willen komen, en nu was het zover. En het leukste is dat ik met Edward er was.

We stonden op een heuvel en konden zo de vallei in kijken. Alles was zo sappig groen en het leek allemaal zo levend. Valk voor ons stonden een aantal wijnstokken in nette rijen opgesteld, met grote rijpe druiven eraan. Toen ik rond keek, zag ik dat we voor een oud victoriaans huis stonden. Het was drie verdiepingen hoog, had oranje bakstenen en ik was er meteen dol op/

"Vind je het mooi?" fluisterde Edward in mijn oor.

"Ik vind het geweldig. Héél erg bedankt."

"Ik doe alles voor jou, mijn lief."

Hij nam mij hand en leidde mij naar de voorkant van het huis. Ik realiseerde me dat de auto die ons gebracht had was verdwenen en dat er twee koffers voor de deur stonden.

"Alice is zo vrij geweest om een koffer voor jou in te pakken," vertelde Edward toen hij zag dat ik verrast waas door de twee magisch verschenen koffers.

"Hoe lang blijven we hier?"

"Drie dagen," antwoordde hij, Edward tilde de koffers op en liep naar binnen. In de hal van het gebouw stonden vijf mensen waarvan ik aan nam dat zij de werknemers van deze plaats waren.

Edward begroette ze en stelde ze aan mij voor. Daarna nam mij een vrouw genaamd Jessica even apart en praatte zacht met haar. Ze knikte met haar hoofd in goedkeuring op iets en Edward nam mijn hand weer vast en leidde me dit keer de trap op.

"En wat denk je van het huis?" vroeg hij terwijl we nog twee trappen opliepen en uiteindelijk aankwam op de derde verdieping.

Hij maakte een deur voor mij open, achter de deur zat een gigantische, hele open, slaapkamer.

"Alles is, is zo… onrealistisch. Is dit huis van jou familie?"

"Ja, het was een soort ruïne toen we het kochten maar mijn moeder heeft het gerestaureerd en gedecoreerd."

Hij trok zachtjes aan mijn hand nadat hij de koffers neer had gezet, en leidde me naar het bed. Waar hij mij op zijn schoot liet zitten. Zodra ik daar zat begon hij zachtjes mij nek te kussen, mijn kaak, mijn jukbeenderen overal waar hij bij kon. Ik liet het toe, het was een goede afleiding en ik had zijn aanrakingen te veel gemist.

"Lieve hemel!" riep ik toen ik me opeens iets realiseerde.

"Wat is er aan de hand Bella?"

"Wat ga ik zeggen als we weer terug komen?"

Edward begreep duidelijk niet waar ik het over had.

"Ik bedoel, waar zeg ik dat ik ben geweest? Ik kan niet gewoon zeggen dat ik verdween om drie dagen op een romantische vakantie te gaan met mijn vriendje, waarvan ik toevallig ook nog is zijn assistente ben. Oh, en had ik al gezegd dat hij prins is?

Hij lachte, en aaide over mijn haar.

"Rustig, Bella. Ik heb het alle uitgedacht. Ik had vakantie nodig en jij ging met me mee om me gezelschap te houden en te zorgen dat ik niets raars deed."

Ik fronste naar hem, ik voelde dat het plan niet helemaal klopte.

"Heb je ook toestemming om op deze 'vakantie' te gaan?"

"Natuurlijk," zei hij soepel. "Mijn vader heeft het zelf voorgesteld dat ik een korte vakantie zou nemen."

"Oh, oké dan. Dus wat kunnen we hier allemaal doen?"

"Een heleboel. Ik heb alles al uitgedacht. En nee, ik ga je het niet vertellen."

"Wanneer moeten we weg gaan?" vroeg ik, ik wou hier nu al voor altijd blijven.

"Zondag middag, wat er voor zorgt dat we in de morgen nog kunnen.."

"Wat kunnen?"

"Sorry lieverd. Het is een verassing"

Ik weerhield mezelf ervan om te gaan mokken, ik wist dat als Edward het gepland had, dat het sowieso goed zou zijn. Nee meer dan dat, het zou waarschijnlijk helemaal perfect zijn net als de rest van hem was.

Hij zette mij zo op zijn schoot dat ik naar hem keek. Zijn koele adem kietelde in mijn gezicht en hij leunde mij zijn voorhoofd tegen mijn voorhoofd alsof het een afgezaagde romantische film was. Ik wist dat als ik de keuze kreeg, dat ik hier zou blijven zo lang als het kon.

Langzaam, alsof hij net als mij wou dat dit moment langer duurde, drukte hij zachtjes zijn lippen op de mijne. We deden beide onze ogen dicht en verloren onszelf in het gevoel dat we elkaar zo dicht bij elkaar konden hebben.

**Chapter Fifteen**

**BPOV**

"Edward," zeurde ik voor de miljoenste keer die morgen, "mag ik alsjeblieft de blinddoek afdoen?"

Ik hoorde hem grinniken, hij sloeg zijn armen om mij heen, mijn handen stevig vasthoudend, zodat hij zeker wist dat ik niet zou proberen om de zwarte zijde shawl voor mijn ogen weg te halen.

"Geen sprake van, lieverd. Ik heb al gezegd dat ik wil dat het een verassing is."

"Alsje, Alsje, Alsjeblieft?" vroeg ik.

Hij zoende mijn neus voorzichtig. "Nee."

Deze vrijdag ochtend, was ik op een onmogelijk uur door Alice wakker gemaakt. Ik was nog zo in een trance omdat ik zoveel eerder moest opstaand, dat ik niet eens gezeurd had over de kleuren de ze mij had aangetrokken. Of eigenlijk kon ik me niet meer herinneren hoe ik me had omgekleed. Het volgende dat ik wist is dat ik in de garage stond met Edward, die er op stond dat ik de blinddoek om deed. Wat een perfecte manier om de dag te beginnen.

"Bella, vertel me waaraan je denkt," vroeg Edward.

"Ik vroeg me af waarom je zusje mij om zus uur in de morgen heeft wakker gemaakt, zodat jij mij mee kon nemen naar een onbekende bestemming. Waar gaan we heen, ne wat gaan we doen, Edward?"

"Dat is voor mij een weet en voor jou een vraag. Maar maak je geen zorgen, je zal het geweldig vinden, het zal het waard zijn."

"Maar zo vroeg in de morgen al!"

Hij lachte, en ik lachte, blij dat ik in de armen lag van de man waarvan ik hield. Ik ging tegen hem aan liggen en voelde zijn warmte. Samen luisterde we naar zijn iPod terwijl we verder reden naar de geheime locatie.

**EPOV**

Ik wist dat ik haar niet zo vroeg had moeten wakker maken, maar ik wou iets speciaals met Bella gaan doen. We hadden bijna geen tijd samen door gebracht de afgelopen maand en nu had ik gepland voor ons dat we weg konden gaan en tijd konden door brengen met zn tweeën zonder afgeleid te worden. Om te laten zien hoeveel ik echt van haar hield.

Het was zo moeilijk geweest om het geheim te houden. De plek waar we heen zouden gaan was in bezit van mijn familie dus de staf had geheimhoudingsplicht, maar nog steeds deed ik er alles aan om onze relatie zo lang mogelijk geheim te houden. Alice, Jasper, Em en Rose wisten het wel al, en zij waren betrokken bij dit plan, als je het een plan kan noemen.

De dag nadat Bella en ik aan onze vrienden hadden verteld over ons, was ik gelijk lastig gevallen door mijn zus en Rosalie.

**~:~:~**

_[i]"Is het waar?" vroeg Alice gespannen. _

"_Wat is waar, lieve zus? Wees duidelijk," zei ik ontwijkend._

"_Jij en Bella!" schreeuwde zijn bijna. Ik was blij dat we in mijn kamer stonden op dat moment, en dat de muren geluidsproef waren, anders had iedereen het nu geweten._

_Ik grinnikte en knikte, om mijn blijdschap met hen te delen._

_Beiden sloegen ze een hoog gilletje, een geluid dat pijn deed aan ieders oren, en knuffelde mij lang._

"_Edward, dat is geweldig!" gild Rosalie. "Hou je van haar?"_

_Ik knikte opnieuw. "Meer dan alles in de hele wereld. En verassend, houd ze ook van mij."_

"_Waarom verassend? Het meisje is van top tot teen verliefd op jou. Je zou een idioot zijn om het niet op te merken. Die jij duidelijk bent."_

"_Dankjewel Rose, je laat me heel veel beter voelen." Maar naast haar geplaag, wist ik dat ze gelijk had. Ik was een idioot dat ik het niet eerder had opgemerkt._

"_Ik wist al dat het zou gaan gebeuren, het had allen wat tijd nodig." Zei Alice trots. _

"_En je hebt het mij nooit verteld," zei ik hoofdschuddend. _

"_Aw, je moest het zelf uitvinden, Edward. Het zou niet eerlijk zijn geweest als jij wist dat alles goed zou komen en Bella niet."_

"_Ja, het zou helemaal niet eerlijk zijn geweest."_

"_Wie geeft daar nu nog iets om? Het belangrijkste is dat jullie gek op elkaar zijn en zeker weten nog samen gaan zijn voor een héél lange tijd."_

_Rosalie had weer gelijk. Ik wist dat Bella mijn liefde van mijn leven was, en dat we de rest van ons leven samen zouden doorbrengen._

**~:~:~**

Maar nu, op dit moment lag Bella zacht te slapen op mijn schoot, ze monpelde onschuldige dingen die ik niet kon volgen, toch hoorde ik soms wel mijn naam. Ik lachte omdat ze er zo lief uitzag, en streelde haar zachte lokken. Toen ik uit het raam keek zag ik dat we er bijna waren.

"Bella, wakker worden."

"Hmmmmmmm," mompelde ze.

"Liefste, we zijn er bijna," zei ik, om haar wakker te proberen te maken. Om dat iets te versnellen nam ik haar blinddoek af.

Ze opende haar ogen en knipperde een paar keer snel. Ze was zo schattig als ze net wakker was. Ik vond het geweldig om haar wakker te zien worden, iets wat ik had mogen zien de afgelopen maand omdat ze sinds het parlement diner bij mij in bed sliep.

"Waar zijn we?" vroeg ze, de slaap was nog duidelijk in haar stem te horen.

"Waarom gaan we niet naar buiten zodat je het kan zien. Maar eerst…" ik hield de blinddoek voor haar.

Ze gromde maar deed hem opnieuw om. Ik opende de deur, en liet haar naar buiten. Ik knikte nog snel naar de chauffeur uit dank. Ik liet Bella een stukje naar voren lopen en liet haar toen stil staan.

"Ben je klaar?"

"Ik ben klaar."

"Oké. Één… twee… drie." Ik schoof de blinddoen omhoog en liet haar zo het uitzicht voor ons zien.

"Edward, waar zijn we?" ademde ze, duidelijk in shock door alles wat ze om zich heen zag.

"Wij zijn, mijn liefste in Barossa Valley."

Ze gilde vrolijk (ik denk dat Alice en Rose een slechte invloed op haar hebben) en gaf mij een passionele kus.

"Dit is geweldig Edward! Ik heb altijd al hier willen komen."

Ik moest lachen om haar opwinding.

"Ik ben blij dat ik het aan jou mag gaan laten zien. Ik wil je nog zoveel dingen laten zien, en dit is pas het begin, Bella."

**BPOV**

Eerlijk gezegd had ik niet verwacht dat hij ons helemaal hierheen zou brengen. Ik had alleen van de vallei van andere mensen, en ik had er altijd al graag willen komen, en nu was het zover. En het leukste is dat ik met Edward er was.

We stonden op een heuvel en konden zo de vallei in kijken. Alles was zo sappig groen en het leek allemaal zo levend. Valk voor ons stonden een aantal wijnstokken in nette rijen opgesteld, met grote rijpe druiven eraan. Toen ik rond keek, zag ik dat we voor een oud victoriaans huis stonden. Het was drie verdiepingen hoog, had oranje bakstenen en ik was er meteen dol op.

"Vind je het mooi?" fluisterde Edward in mijn oor.

"Ik vind het geweldig. Héél erg bedankt."

"Ik doe alles voor jou, mijn lief."

Hij nam mij hand en leidde mij naar de voorkant van het huis. Ik realiseerde me dat de auto die ons gebracht had was verdwenen en dat er twee koffers voor de deur stonden.

"Alice is zo vrij geweest om een koffer voor jou in te pakken," vertelde Edward toen hij zag dat ik verrast waas door de twee magisch verschenen koffers.

"Hoe lang blijven we hier?"

"Drie dagen," antwoordde hij, Edward tilde de koffers op en liep naar binnen. In de hal van het gebouw stonden vijf mensen waarvan ik aan nam dat zij de werknemers van deze plaats waren.

Edward begroette ze en stelde ze aan mij voor. Daarna nam mij een vrouw genaamd Jessica even apart en praatte zacht met haar. Ze knikte met haar hoofd in goedkeuring op iets en Edward nam mijn hand weer vast en leidde me dit keer de trap op.

"En wat denk je van het huis?" vroeg hij terwijl we nog twee trappen opliepen en uiteindelijk aankwam op de derde verdieping.

Hij maakte een deur voor mij open, achter de deur zat een gigantische, hele open, slaapkamer.

"Alles is, is zo… onrealistisch. Is dit huis van jou familie?"

"Ja, het was een soort ruïne toen we het kochten maar mijn moeder heeft het gerestaureerd en gedecoreerd."

Hij trok zachtjes aan mijn hand nadat hij de koffers neer had gezet, en leidde me naar het bed. Waar hij mij op zijn schoot liet zitten. Zodra ik daar zat begon hij zachtjes mij nek te kussen, mijn kaak, mijn jukbeenderen overal waar hij bij kon. Ik liet het toe, het was een goede afleiding en ik had zijn aanrakingen te veel gemist.

"Lieve hemel!" riep ik toen ik me opeens iets realiseerde.

"Wat is er aan de hand Bella?"

"Wat ga ik zeggen als we weer terug komen?"

Edward begreep duidelijk niet waar ik het over had.

"Ik bedoel, waar zeg ik dat ik ben geweest? Ik kan niet gewoon zeggen dat ik verdween om drie dagen op een romantische vakantie te gaan met mijn vriendje, waarvan ik toevallig ook nog is zijn assistente ben. Oh, en had ik al gezegd dat hij prins is?

Hij lachte, en aaide over mijn haar.

"Rustig, Bella. Ik heb het alle uitgedacht. Ik had vakantie nodig en jij ging met me mee om me gezelschap te houden en te zorgen dat ik niets raars deed."

Ik fronste naar hem, ik voelde dat het plan niet helemaal klopte.

"Heb je ook toestemming om op deze 'vakantie' te gaan?"

"Natuurlijk," zei hij soepel. "Mijn vader heeft het zelf voorgesteld dat ik een korte vakantie zou nemen."

"Oh, oké dan. Dus wat kunnen we hier allemaal doen?"

"Een heleboel. Ik heb alles al uitgedacht. En nee, ik ga je het niet vertellen."

"Wanneer moeten we weg gaan?" vroeg ik, ik wou hier nu al voor altijd blijven.

"Zondag middag, wat er voor zorgt dat we in de morgen nog kunnen.."

"Wat kunnen?"

"Sorry lieverd. Het is een verassing"

Ik weerhield mezelf ervan om te gaan mokken, ik wist dat als Edward het gepland had, dat het sowieso goed zou zijn. Nee meer dan dat, het zou waarschijnlijk helemaal perfect zijn net als de rest van hem was.

Hij zette mij zo op zijn schoot dat ik naar hem keek. Zijn koele adem kietelde in mijn gezicht en hij leunde mij zijn voorhoofd tegen mijn voorhoofd alsof het een afgezaagde romantische film was. Ik wist dat als ik de keuze kreeg, dat ik hier zou blijven zo lang als het kon.

Langzaam, alsof hij net als mij wou dat dit moment langer duurde, drukte hij zachtjes zijn lippen op de mijne. We deden beide onze ogen dicht en verloren onszelf in het gevoel dat we elkaar zo dicht bij elkaar konden hebben.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

_Dag twee..._

**BPOV**

Ik werd wakker van Edward die zijn lippen op mijn gezicht drukte, elke centimeter zoenend waar hij maar bij kon.

"Wakker worden, Bella," Mompelde hij tegen mijn huid.

"Mmmh, hoe lang ben jij al op?" vroeg ik slaperig.

Ik opende mijn ogen en zag dat het nog steeds best donker was buiten en dat de zon nog niet eens op was gekomen. Edward boog over mij heen, en had een opgewonden blik op zijn gezicht.

"Iets meer dan een uur of zo. Ik moest zeker weten dat alles klaar stond voor vandaag."

"Uh huh. En wat moest er allemaal klaar staan?" vroeg ik, hopend dat hij het zou vertellen.

Hij lachte. "Leuk geprobeerd, maar je krijgt het niet zo makkelijk uit me. Nu is het tijd op om te staan en je aan te kleden."

"Maar Edward, het is nog steeds donker, ongeveer vijf uur in de ochtend?"

"Het is meer in de buurt van zes uur," zie hij terwijl hij mij optilde en me meenam naar de badkamer.

"Edward," gilde ik.

"Wees nu een braaf meisje en kleed je aan, of moet ik zorgen dat ik het doe?" fluisterde hij in mijn oor. Ik huiverde door zijn lage verleidelijke stem.

"Ik zal braaf zijn,"

Hij grinnikte en draaide zich om en deed de badkamerdeur achter zich dicht.

Ik keek naar de kleding die klaar lag. Alice, zonder twijfel, had ze voor mij uitgekozen. Ik deed ze aan, verward waarom ik zulke warme kleding nodig zou hebben.

"Edward?" vroeg ik toen ik uit de badkamer kwam.

"Hmm?"

"Waarom ben ik gekleed alsof het winter is?"

Hij stond op van het bed waar hij een tijdschrift aan het lezen was en overbrugde de korte afstand tussen ons, voorzichtig streelde hij over mijn gezicht. Het viel me op dat hij net zo warm gekleed was als ik.

"Kan je niet een paar minuten je handen van mij afhouden?" grapte ik.

"Nee," mompelde hij. "Ik ben blij dat je begrijpt hoeveel ik van je gemist heb. Ik maak het nu gewoon goed voor alle tijd dat die ik de afgelopen maand wenste dat ik je kon vast houden.

Hij zoende me voorzichtig, maar passioneel , and ik smolt in zijn knuffel.

"Uhmm, Edward?" voeg ik toen we stopte met zoenen/

"Ja Bella?"

"Je hebt me nog steeds niet verteld, waarom we deze kleren aan hebben?"

Hij moest lachen en nam mijn hand vast. Hij leidde mij uit de kamer.

"Waarom laat ik het je niet gewoon zien?"

**EPOV**

"Ik haat dit domme ding," gromde Bella tegen de blinddoek. "Op een dag ga ik jou blinddoeken en dan zullen we zien wat jij er van vind."

Ik zoende haar neus zacht, ze was zo schattig als ze gefrustreerd was.

"Nog maar een paar stappen, lieverd," zei ik tegen haar toen we in de kille buitenlucht kwamen.

"Oké, één… twee… drie."

Ik haalde de blinddoek weg van haard hoofd en Bella gilde toen ze zag wat ik voor haar gepland had.

"Edward! Gaan we echt…?"

"Ja, mijn lieverd. We gaan met een hete luchtballon," grinnikte ik naar haar. "Weet je welke dag het is vandaag?"

"Wat voor dag is het vandaag?"

"We zijn, als je telt vanaf het parlement diner, een maand samen."

Ze draaide zich snel om en zoende me vurig

Ik knikte naar de hete luchtballon piloot en bemanning en hielp Bella om in het mandje te klimmen. In het uur voordat ik Bella had wakker gemaakt was de ballon klaar gemaakt door de crew en wat de ballon nu gelijk klaar om te vliegen.

Terwijl we langzaam de lucht ingingen, bekeek ik Bella's gezicht goed. Haar ogen staarde opwinding uit en haar lippen vormde een van de grootste lachen die ik ooit had gezien bij haar. Ik zou haar een eeuwigheid kunnen bekijken, and ik wist dat ik dat ook wou doen, en hoopvol, zou dat binnenkort waarheid woorden.

"Dit is verbazingwekkend," fluisterde ze na een uur vliegen. Ze had niets gezegd sinds we vertrokken waren, te verbaasd door het uitzicht verwachtte ik. "Ik heb altijd al in een hete luchtballon gewild, het uitzicht is zo mooi," ging ze verder. Ook al was het uitzicht inderdaad zo mooi als zij zei kon ik het niet in mijn hoofd halen om naar de vallei te kijken in plaats van Bella.

"Dat is waar," gaf ik toe.

Ze giechelde, mijn vooringenomenheid viel haar op, en ze draaide mijn hoofd om naar de vallei te kijken. "Ik bedoelde dit uitzicht, slimmerd."

Ik lachte, blij dat zij blij was.

Na nog een iets van een uur te hebben gevlogen, vertelde de piloot ons dat we snel zouden gaan laden. Natuurlijk had ik bedacht waar we zouden landen en had ik op die plek ook voorbereidingen getroffen. Alles ging volgens plan.

We landden en Bella keek rond toen we terug op de grond waren.

"Waar zoek je naar, Bella?"

"Een auto," verklaarde ze, alsof het 't meest duidelijke was in de wereld. "We gaan niet terug, hè?"

"Nee, Bella. Ik heb iets anders gepland voor ons om te gaan doen."

"Edward," waarschuwde ze.

"Ja, lieverd?" vroeg ik terwijl ik mijn lippen op haar voorhoofd drukte, haar geur inademend.

"Niets," zuchtte ze. "Laat het maar komen."

Ik grinnikte en greep haar hand, ongeduldig om naar de volgende plek te gaan. Voordat we weg gingen bedankte ik de crew en de piloot die goed bevriend was met mijn vader, dus ik wist dat hij niets zou vertellen.

Na een paar minuten lopen, die mij herinnerde aan de tijden dat ik Bella meenam naar de open plek. We kwamen uit op een kleine heuvel die uitkeek op een rivier die onder ons liep.

"Wow, en ik dacht dat mijn dag niet beter kon worden," ademde Bella.

"Wel, dat is het zojuist wel geworden," en hopelijk, als alles goed ging, zou het nog beter worden, een stuk beter.

Ik legde het kleed neer en waar we samen op gingen zitten. De mand was gevuld met eten en we voerde elkaar terwijl we lachten en praatten over alles dat we op dat moment maar konden bedenken.

Toen we klaar waren met eten, tilde Bella de mand op en ik nam hem van haar aan om hem in de auto te zetten die al op ons stond te wachten.

"Edward, ik denk dat ik dit best zelf in de auto kan zetten," lachte ze. "Je hebt al zoveel gedaan vandaag, de luchtballon, deze brunch, dit hele weekend, haal even adem, oké?"

"Goed," gaf ik toe, en reikte de mand terug aan haar. Ze draaide zich om en begon terug te lopen naar de auto. Ik riep haar achterna, "Kijk even of er niet nog iets in de mand is achtergebleven, alsjeblieft?"

**BPOV**

Deze dag was geweldig. Er waren geen woorden om het duidelijk te maken. De luchballon in de ochtend, de brunch, Edward... Perfect.

Toen ik naar de auto wou lopen om de mand terug in de auto te zetten, riep Edward naar mij, "Kijk even of er niet nog iets in de mand is achtergebleven, alsjeblieft?"

Ik zuchtte, maar zoals hij vroeg opende ik de mand en voelde ik of er nog iets in zat.

Ik liet mijn hand door de mand gaan maar ik voelde niets-

Wacht. Ik voelde een klein doosje verborgen in een hoek. Ik haalde het uit de mand en staarde naar het.

"Bella," fluisterde Edward van achter mij.

Ik draaide om, waar ik Edward zag zitten op een knie, knielend.

Voorzichtig nam hij het doosje uit mijn hand en opende het, om een verbluffend mooie ring aan mij te laten zien. Het was van dunne zilvere strengentje, met een diamant op de voorkant, en kleinere diamanten naar de zijkant toe.

Ik bevroor. Mijn gedachten stonden stil. Dit gebeurde niet, dit gebeurde niet.

"Bella," begon Edward. "Voordat ik jou kende was ik niets. Een persoon die niet betekende in de wereld. Maar toen kwam jij in mijn leven, en je liet me alles zien. Je liet me zien dat er mee was dan in het leven dan alleen maar te feesten. Je liet me zien dat ik verantwoordelijkheid kan nemen en dat ik, op een dag, koning kan zijn. En je liet me vooral zien dat ik het vermogen heb om van iemand te houden. Ik had nooit gedacht dat ik op deze manier van iemand zou houden. Jij bewees het tegendeel."

Hij haalde diep adem en ging verder, "ik hou zo veel van je, Bella. Elke klein stukje van je. Je mooie hart, je slimheid en hoe jou wangen dezelfde kleur als rozen krijgen als je bloost. Je hebt me zoveel geleerd en je hebt me geholpen om een beter persoon te worden . Als jij er niet was geweest dan zou ik waarschijn nog het zelfde zijn als eerst."

"Jij bent mij leven nu, Bella. Het enige waar ik voor leef. Ik wil niet meer leven zonder jou, ik kan niet meer leven zonder jou. Ik zeg niet dat ik perfect ben, maar voor jou ga ik proberen perfect te zijn. Ik zou voor jou naar het einde van de wereld gaan. Voor jou zou ik alles doe, alleen om je te zien lachen. Voor jou, voor jou ben ik veranderd."

Edwards ogen sprankelde, terwijl hij naar mij opkeek, de liefde duidelijk te zien in zijn ogen. De tranen rolden over mijn gezicht, ik was sprakeloos.

"Isabella Marie Swan, ik hou van je en ik beloof je dat ik eeuwig van jou zal houden. Wil je met mij trouwen?"

Er was niet dat ik nog kon zeggen.

Behalve één woord.

"Ja."

**EPOV**

"Isabella Marie Swan, ik hou van je en ik beloof je dat ik eeuwig van jou zal houden. Wil je met mij trouwen?" fluisterde ik, eindelijk had ik de woorden gezegd die ik voor zo lang had willen uitspreken, de woorden die ik al honderden keren had geoefend in mijn hoofd.

Ze haalde zwaar adem terwijl er tranen over haar gezicht liepen. Ik begon mij zorgen te maken, ze had nog niets gezegd. Ik wou bijna iets zeggen toen ze haar mond opende en dat ene woord zei wat mijn hart liep ontploffen met vreugde en geluk.

"Ja."

Ik gleed de ring over haar vinger en kuste haar hand. Waarna ik opstand om haar een knuffel te geven en haar dicht tegen mijn borstkas aan te hebben. Ik zoende haar, om haar te overtuigen van al mijn passie, liefde en vrolijkheid.

"Dankjewel," mompelde ik in haar zoet ruikende haar. "Dankjewel Bella. Je hebt me zojuist de meest gelukkige man op aarde gemaakt."

"Ik hou van je, Edward," zei ze tegen mijn borstkas.

"Ik hou ook van jou, en ik kan niet wachten om jou mijn vrouw te noemen."

Ik trok haar naar de grond, en liet haar op mijn schoot zitten, haar hoofd lag op mijn schouder. Bella adoreerde de rind terwijl ik een paar achter gebleven tranen van haar gezicht af veegde.

"Hij is zo mooi. Waar heb je de ring gekocht?" vroeg ze voordat ze opeens fronste. "Ik hoop dat je niet teveel geld eraan besteed heb."

"Niet eens een cent, Bella. Hij was van mijn oma," vertelde ik haar eerlijk, ik wist dat ze niet wou dat ik veel geld aan haar zou uitgeven. De ring was simpel, toch elegant en ik herinnerde me veel aan Bella zelf.

"Hij is zo mooi," zei ze opnieuw. Ik glimlachte, ik was blij dat ze hem mooi vond.

Toen draaide ze zich opeens naar mijn, ze bekeek mijn gezicht.

"Wat?" vroeg ik speels.

"Je hebt dit vanaf het begin zo gepland, hè?"

"Als je bedoelt dat er al een lange tijd over heb gedacht om dit te doen, dan ja."

"Je bent geweldig, Edward," zuchtte ze. "Ik heb zo'n geluk dat ik jou heb."

"Ik denk dat het juist andersom is."

"We hebben beide geluk dan," zei Bella.

We bleven stil, terwijl we daar op de grond zaten. Ik kon het niet laten om zo nu en dan haar gezicht te kussen of om met haar ring of haar te spelen. Het maakte mij zo gelukkig om die ring aan om haar vinger te zien en te weten dat op een dag we getrouwd zouden zijn.

"Ik vraag me af," zei ik na een tijdje. "Heb je er ooit aan gedacht ik om nee te zeggen?" vroeg ik haar.

Ze schudde haar hoofd, "Ik heb er nooit aan gedacht om nee te zeggen."

"Waarom deed je er dan zo lang over om te antwoorden? Ik begon me echt zorgen te maken."

Bella lachte, en kuste mijn neus voorzichtig zoals ik soms bij haar deed. "Edward, hoe zou jij je voelend als je in mijn positie was, en jou vriendje je opeens, onverwacht, vroeg of je hem zou willen trouwen?"

"Wel, ik zou het niet weten, want ik denk niet dat een jongen mij ooit ten huwelijk zou vragen."

Ze sloeg me speels, voordat ze terug kwam in mijn armen, waar ze thuis hoordde.

"Als je me een maand geleden ten huwelijk had gevraagd, had ik nee gezegd. Ik zou dat gezegd hebben, ookal hield ik van je, omdat ik gedacht zou hebben dat we te snel gingen. En ik zou nog steeds bang zijn geweest om te trouwens. Maar nu, om te trouwen samen met jou lijkt me helemaal geen slecht idee."

"Oh dankjewel, je laat het klinken alsof met mij trouwen een verplichting is."

"Niet," fluisterde ze. "Ik zou niet vrolijker kunnen zijn als ik mijn hele leven met jou kon doorbrengen."

"Alleen maar omdat je van mij houd."

"Alsof je dat niet weet."

"Ik weet het."

"Ik hou van je, Edward."

"Ik hou ook van jou, mijn verloofde."


End file.
